Noiva Herdada
by Liryn
Summary: Hinata está desesperada para saber se vai conseguir pagar o tratamento de sua mãe com a herança que irá receber de seu pai, mas terá que resolver o assunto com seu primo, um terrível homem de negócio extremamente frio que a julga como uma caçadora de herança e fará tudo para dificultar o acesso dela a esse dinheiro. Ele só não contava com a atração imediata que sentiu quando a viu.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO UM**

Hinata Hyuuga trocara o gélido inverno inglês pelo verão do Chile e a temperatura beirava os vinte e sete graus. Chegara na véspera em Santiago, o último local em que gostaria de estar no momento. A terra de seu pai, um pai que conheceu pouco!

Tinha dormido mal e, ao acordar bem cedo, ligara para a mãe, Hikari. Depois de assegurar-se de que ela estava bem, Hinata passara as últimas horas muito an siosa. Bebera várias xícaras de café, concentrando-se no encontro que teria ao meio-dia.

Ela olhou para o relógio — estava quase na hora de encontrar-se com Neji Hyuuga. Só este nome já era suficiente para deixá-la nervosa, mas ela sabia que, como executor do testamento de seu pai, ele era a última esperança.

Hinata pensava que preferiria viver na mais absoluta pobreza do que aceitar um centavo da herança do pai. Mas não estava preparada para arriscar as chances que a mãe teria de se recuperar de uma operação de câncer de mama por causa de alguns milhares de li bras.

Hinata achava que o pai devia muito mais à mãe. Hikari, uma ingênua jovem de 19 anos, conheceu Hiashi Hyuuga e se apaixonou por ele em um jogo de pólo em Costwolds. Ele era um jogador de pólo chileno bem mais velho. Hikari engravidou e se casou em meses, e Hinata, nascida na Inglaterra, foi o resultado. Hiashi continuou com o circuito de pólo e, quando voltou para pegar mãe e filha e levar para seu rancho no Chile, o casamento não durou mais de seis meses.

No rompimento do noivado de Hinata, sua mãe con fessara que seu charmoso marido admitira que tinha uma amante em Santiago e que não tinha a intenção de manter-se celibatário enquanto viajava o mundo jogando pólo. Hikari voltou para a Inglaterra com o bebê e logo depois pediu o divórcio.

Hinata não culpou a mãe. Sua própria experiência com o pai fora um desastre. Aos 14 anos, ele ofere ceu a ela uma viagem de férias ao Chile e ela se agar rou à possibilidade de encontrar um pai que não via desde bebê, e do qual não se lembrava. Imediata mente, ela se sentiu atraída pelo filho do fazendeiro vizinho, um rapaz de 20 anos chamado Sasuke Uchiha. Encorajada pelo pai, ela ia para o Chile nos verões e ficou noiva aos 17 anos, marcando o casa mento com Sasuke para os 18, mas felizmente ela acordou para a realidade a tempo e terminou tudo. Ela passou sete anos sem falar com o pai e voltar ao Chile desde então, não estaria ali naquele momento se não fosse pela mãe.

O _lobby_ do prédio de Hyuuga era rodeado por um conjunto de portas de vidro e ela aproveitou para ob servar seu reflexo enquanto passava. Nada mal, pensou. Hinata optara por vestir uma saia na altura dos joelhos com uma jaqueta de manga curta. Prendera os cabelos longos em uma trança e, com sandálias de salto fino que ajudavam a aumentar sua altura, pen sou que parecia inteligente e pronta para negociar.

O recepcionista observou-a com apreço.

— O senhor Hyuuga a espera. A secretária dele a conduzirá ao escritório.

Hinata agradeceu sorrindo.

O pequeno percurso de dois andares foi o suficien te para outro ataque de ansiedade. Felizmente a porta do elevador logo abriu e ela saiu em um silencioso corredor.

Não havia nenhuma secretária à vista e tudo o que via era uma porta bem distante. Ela consultou nova mente o relógio. Já passava de meio-dia. Estaria Hyuuga fazendo algum jogo diabólico? De certa forma, não o culpava. Ele ligara para ela há cinco meses pro pondo a reconciliação com o pai. Depois tentou mais três vezes e ela ignorou todas as sugestões. Principal mente porque, devido a uma macabra coincidência, foi na mesma época que sua mãe descobriu que tinha câncer. Hinata recebeu o primeiro telefonema de Neji Hyuuga uma semana antes da operação da mãe. Dizia que seu pai sofrerá um pequeno ataque cardíaco, nada sério, mas Neji pensou que Hinata talvez pudesse visitá-lo, ou mesmo ligar para ele. Na opinião dele, era hora de pai e filha esquecerem as desavenças e se reconciliarem.

Ela ficou tão surpresa ao ouvir uma voz do passa do que disse que tentaria, e a ligação foi encerrada amigavelmente.

O telefonema seguinte ocorreu na véspera da ope ração de sua mãe. Hyuuga disse que o pai dela tivera outro infarto, mais sério, e estava hospitalizado. Hyuuga comprara para ela um lugar no vôo para Santia go do dia seguinte e tudo que ela precisava fazer era ir ao aeroporto e pegar a passagem.

Hinata declinou a oferta, pois queria estar ao lado da mãe na operação. A conversa terminou de forma nada amigável. A terceira ligação foi uma semana depois, para informar que o pai dela morrera e que a data do enterro já fora marcada. Novamente Hinata não pôde atender, pois estava mais preocupada com a re cuperação da mãe...

Hinata compreendia a impressão que Hyuuga de via ter dela: uma filha que se recusava a visitar o pai e não aparecia em seu enterro! Mas talvez quando explicasse as circunstâncias ele entendesse. Ainda assim, a idéia de vê-lo novamente a deixava muito irrequieta. Neji estava no rancho quando ela vi sitou o pai pela primeira vez. Um italiano com inte resses na América do Sul, ele se hospedara no ran cho no ano anterior, a pedido do padrasto, Hizashi. Hizashi era irmão do pai de Hinata o que fazia de Neji tec nicamente seu primo, mas não havia relações de san gue. (Lembrando que no Mundo real, relações entre primos tão próximos geneticamente como Neji e Hinata no anime/mangá é proibida na maioria dos países, pois a possibilidade de crianças com deficiências geneticas é altíssima, então decidi manter e vi a necessidade de esclarecer o fato.)

Aos 27 anos ele já era um homem de negócios bem-sucedido e noivo de uma belíssima chilena, Tenten, que conhecera em Santiago, quando ela se apre sentava em uma boate, tentando uma carreira de can tora. A mãe dela trabalhava como cozinheira no ran cho Uchiha, vizinho do rancho Hyuuga onde Neji es tava.

Para a adolescente Hinata, ele parecera de uma gera ção diferente, engomadinho demais para ser um ami go, na melhor das hipóteses um conhecido e, na pior, um adulto cerceador. Ela imaginava o que a jovem e moderna Tenten via nele.

Hinata sorriu. Sabendo o que sabia, encontrar o pomposo Neji Hyuuga novamente não seria fá cil. Ainda assim, ela enfrentaria um leão por sua mãe e, com esse pensamento, desistiu de ficar parada no corredor e abriu a porta à sua frente.

Olhando ao redor, notou que continuava sozinha. Naquele momento, a porta foi aberta e Hinata olhou para o homem que entrou na sala. Neji Hyuuga...

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e por um momento ela ficou atônita diante do poder de sua masculinidade. Ele tinha mais de um metro e oitenta, cabelos castanhos levemente prateados na frente, longos e lisos. Seus traços esculturais não eram de uma beleza clássica. As maçãs do rosto eram salta das, tinha um nariz tipicamente romano e um queixo determinado. Ele era o mais impressionante espéci me masculino que encontrava nos últimos tempos. Mas também ela não tinha tanta experiência assim.

Tivera poucos homens desde o rompimento do noi vado. E aquele certamente era casado.

O terno cinza-claro que vestia caía perfeitamente em seus ombros largos e uma camisa branca aberta no pescoço contrastava com sua pele morena. O pale tó estava aberto e um cinto de couro cinza sustentava uma calça pregueada que envolvia quadris enxutos, coxas poderosas e longas pernas. Sua masculinidade era impressionante e Hinata pensou como deixara de notar isso quando era adolescente. Mas quando os olhos perolados dela buscaram os dele, encontraram apenas um olhar frio e um cenho franzido. Nada mudara afinal, pensou Hinata.

Hinata sempre se sentira desconfortável diante dele. Frente aos treze anos dela, ele parecia ter uma pre sença inconfrontável. Quando ele demonstrava desa provação a ela, especialmente quando com Sasuke, ela se sentia de alguma forma ameaçada.

Mas com uma percepção tardia, ela notou que o repelia da mesma forma. Ela se ressentia da fácil re lação que ele tinha com o pai que ela apenas começa va a conhecer. E também da amizade dele com Sasuke Uchiha, que na época Hinata pensava ser o amor de sua vida.

Apagando as memórias indesejadas, ela levantou e seu coração deu um salto quando os lábios dele, per feitamente moldados e sensuais, se abriram em um sorriso sociável. Hinata se arrepiou sem saber por quê... Estava errada: ele mudara. Parecia ainda mais arrogante e arredio.

Acalme-se e mantenha o controle, trata-se de um negócio, dizia Hinata a si mesma. Ela tinha confiança para lidar com qualquer situação e educadamente es tendeu sua mão.

— Sr. Hyuuga, que bom vê-lo novamente.

— Neji , por favor; afinal somos da mesma família — ele disse, perscrutando com os olhos brancos a mulher à sua frente. Os cabelos azulados estavam presos em uma trança que chegava ao seu quadril redondo, revelando a beleza do rosto. Os olhos que deveriam conter a mesma cor que os seus próprios grandes e de cílios espessos o encaravam, mas evitavam contato direto com seu olhar. Acrescente-se um pequeno nariz perfeito e uma boca rosada luxuriosa que implorava para ser beijada e a mulher era uma dinamite! O olhar dele desceu até um decote que se insinuava no corte da jaqueta. O corpo dele ficou tenso. A imagem da ado lescente morena, baixinha e um pouco rechonchuda a que ele carregara em sua mente por anos desapareceu diante daquela bela figu ra feminina. Hinata Hyuuga tornara-se uma mulher muito atraente.

Ele olhou enquanto ela o observava, notou a cha ma de reconhecimento em seus olhos brilhantes e algo muito próximo a medo. Ela tinha todo direito de ter medo, ele pensou, cinicamente, aquela desgraça da sem coração. Não a via há oito anos; seu corpo mudara, mas reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar.

— Perdoe-me pelo atraso, Senhorita Hinata. Espero que não tenha aguardado muito. — E apertou a mão ainda estendida dela.

Hinata engoliu em seco. O aperto de mão dele era firme e caloroso e provocava efeitos muito estranhos em sua pulsação.

— Não muito — ela respondeu. — E, por favor, pode me chamar apenas de Hinata — ela afirmou, mas quando tentou puxar a mão, ele apertou ainda mais.

— Por favor, sente-se. — Ele esperou que ela se sentasse para largar sua mão, acrescentando: — Há muito tempo não nos vemos. Talvez desde sua festa de noivado quando você tinha... quantos anos? De zessete, dezoito?

— Dezessete — ela confirmou. A última coisa de que precisava era ser lembrada de sua festa de noiva do, especialmente Por aquele homem. Hinata não o via desde aquela época, mas, erguendo a cabeça, olhou para ele e por um rápido instante sentiu algo perigoso naqueles insondáveis olhos e naquela postura ereta. Seus instintos todos a avisavam de que deveria ter cuidado com um homem como Neji , ao se lem brar do quarto e último telefonema que ele fizera, alguns dois depois do enterro de seu pai, ela se arre piava ligeiramente.

Neji Hyuuga a informara, com ironia, que ele era o único executor do testamento e que o pai dela adicionara uma cláusula uma semana antes de mor rer, dizendo que, se ela concordasse em voltar para o Chile em até seis meses depois do falecimento dele, receberia algo de valor.

Hinata respondera que não estava interessada e que pretendia jamais aceitar a oferta de Neji , mas agora, cinco meses depois, precisava do dinheiro. Mais es pecificamente falando, sua mãe precisava do dinhei ro. O médico recomendara um novo tratamento de três anos com remédios importados como a melhor alternativa para plena recuperação da cirurgia, mas aqueles medicamentos não eram distribuídos gratui tamente na Inglaterra e o tratamento estava progra mado para começar em alguns dias. Hinata garantira à mãe que elas poderiam arcar com a despesa extra, pois fazia questão que ela tivesse o melhor.

Hinata administrara a padaria para a mãe no último ano e começou um esquema de expansão para forne cer serviços de bufê para empresas. Elas se mudaram do apartamento sobre o estabelecimento para uma nova casa. O antigo apartamento foi transformado em outra cozinha com a ajuda de um empréstimo de um banco, que também serviu para a compra de um novo carro para as entregas. Infelizmente para Hinata, no momento em que a necessidade do novo tratamen to fora anunciada, as finanças estavam esticadas ao limite.

Hinata guardara para si a informação, para não preo cupar a mãe. Ela tentara recorrer ao banco, mas eles não emprestariam mais dinheiro tão cedo. Hinata bus cara levantar o dinheiro de todas as formas, sem con seguir. Finalmente, em desespero, entrou em contato com o escritório de Neji , na Itália. Como cortesia, ele enviou uma passagem aérea e uma reserva de ho tel no Chile dois dias depois.

Mas agora que estavam frente a frente, perguntar o que seu pai deixara e imaginar se seria possível con verter isso em dinheiro parecia muito mais desanimador.

— Senti muito por saber que seu noivado com Sasuke não deu certo. — Desperta de seus pensamen tos pela voz rouca e profunda dele, sentiu-se tensa ao ouvi-lo continuar. — Cheguei na casa de Hiashi um dia antes de seu casamento e descobri que você tinha cancelado, de acordo com seu pai, porque pensava ser muito jovem e queria se divertir mais antes de assumir um compromisso. Decisão repentina, não foi?

Fora a pior época de sua vida e, ainda assim, se gundo Neji , seu pai fez com que ela parecesse uma tola sonhadora. Seus olhos procuraram caute losamente os olhos dele, como se por um segundo enxergasse uma sombra de emoção nas profundezas: simpatia ou censura? Não tinha certeza. Ele saberia a verdade sobre o rompimento do noivado?

— Sim. Tive minhas razões. — Ela piscou leve mente, evitando a indagação do olhar astuto dele. Não cabia a ela contar a verdade a Neji .

A realidade era diferente. Três dias antes do casa mento, decidiu caminhar até o rancho vizinho, onde Sasuke morava, para fazer uma surpresa... Hinata fi cou paralisada, e daquele dia em diante jamais esque ceria do que vira.

Seu noivo estava nu com Tenten, noiva de Neji , igualmente nua, sem sequer notar sua presença! Não havia qualquer dúvida sobre o que estavam fazendo e, sentindo o estômago revirar, ela saiu correndo.

Hinata atingiu o outro lado do rio e caiu em prantos. Foi assim que Tenten a encontrou, logo entendendo o que ocorrera.

Hinata recebeu uma lição de vida muito dolorosa. Tenten informou que ela e Sasuke eram amantes des de jovens. Ninguém mais sabia de sua relação com Sasuke e ela não queria que Hinata contasse a verdade para ninguém, principalmente para Neji Hyuuga. Ele financiava sua carreira e ela realmente tinha in tenção de se casar com ele quando fosse a hora, quan do se cansasse do cenário musical.

Quando Hinata disse que aquilo era vergonhoso e se Tenten tivesse que casar com alguém que fosse com Sasuke, sua visão adolescente sobre o amor fora ar ruinada, e o simples ato de pensar nele a tocando cau sava náuseas.

— Como você é inocente! Certamente não imagi nava que um macho chileno ficaria contente em ver sua namorada um mês por ano. Você realmente pen sa que ele quer se casar com você por alguma razão diferente do rancho de seu pai? Seu pai e Sasuke fizeram um acordo e você vai herdar isso tudo, assim como Sasuke, seu marido. Duas boas propriedades unidas em uma só e as duas famílias unidas. Cresça menina, e encare a realidade. Por que pensa que seu pai esperou tantos anos para buscá-la? Porque estava esperando você chegar a uma idade em que pudesse ser usada. Quanto a Sasuke, ele me ama, e se casaria comigo amanhã, se eu concordasse, mas não há chances de eu ficar presa a este país. Neji é uma aposta melhor e viajarei pelo mundo cercada de luxo.

Com o véu da inocência arrancado abruptamente de seus olhos, Hinata foi forçada a enfrentar o fato de que aquilo tudo fazia sentido. Tenten fez Hinata prome ter que não contaria sobre seu caso com Sasuke.

Mais tarde, ela contou ao pai que cancelaria o ca samento porque viu Sasuke com outra mulher. Ele a aconselhou a não ser tola, dizendo que sexo e amor não eram a mesma coisa entre um casal, o que logo aprenderia.

Hinata tentou argumentar, mas finalmente resolveu calar-se, quando o pai perdeu as estribeiras e contou a verdade. Tudo tinha sido combinado com o _señor_ Uchiha e os dois ranchos seriam unidos depois do casa mento. Como filha única, era dever dela fazer o que ele mandasse. Se não, ele cortaria os laços com ela, sem deixar nenhum centavo.

Foi nesse momento que ela viu quem realmente era seu pai.

Neji notou que Hinata apertou os lábios carnudos, mas olhou para baixo sem se esforçar para romper aquele longo silêncio. Ele não se surpreendeu por Hinata não encontrar palavras, tendo em vista o que car regava na consciência. Despreocupadamente, espe culou qual seria a desculpa que ela usaria para justifi car a insensível desatenção ao pai.

— Creio que você sabe que Sasuke morreu em um acidente de carro alguns meses depois — ele falou.

— O pai de Sasuke me enviou uma carta — ela confirmou. Ela lembrava da raiva no curto texto de uma linha, cuja mensagem principal era que a culpa da morte de Sasuke era dela. Sasuke estava dirigin do rapidamente porque Hinata quebrara seu coração e seu pai desejava que ela fosse para o inferno!

Os olhos prateados de Neji emitiam raiva. Ela sabia sobre o acidente de carro, o acidente que matara seu ex-noivo e a ex-namorada dele e ainda assim ela ti nha coragem de encará-lo. Céus, ela era insensível, mas controlando a fúria, ele disse:

— Deve ter sido um choque para você também, apesar de ter partido.

Ele apertou o ombro de Hinata por um momento e ela pôde sentir a pressão de seus dedos em seus ossos.

— Sim — ela murmurou.

— Desculpe. Perdoe-me por lembrá-la dessa dor — ele falou.

Sentada, ela sentiu uma grande desvantagem, pois a marcante presença dele crescia diante dela. Levan tando o queixo, ela olhou para o rosto moreno dele. Seria sinceridade o que aqueles olhos expres savam? Não tinha certeza. Por que ela sentia aquele desconforto, como se tivesse sido ofendida?

— Sim, bem, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso. Ela desviou os olhos do olhar intenso dele, en quanto seus pensamentos giravam. Ele deveria saber por que estava ali, então por que estava sendo tão gentil? Talvez o casamento e alguns filhos o tivessem amolecido.

 **Não é a SasuHina, mas fazer o que né!**

 **Tenho uma coisa a falar, terça feira começam minhas aulas, sim, muito triste, ainda tô devendo respostas aos comentários, tô sabendo, kkk**

 **Mas creio que vocês prefiram histórias do que respostas, tô certa? Hahaha**

 **Então, eu não vou ter nada de tempo, vou fazer internato este semestre, estarei das 7 da matina até as 7 da tarde entocada em um hospital, então possívelmente vou postar quase nada. Perdão!**

 **Mas se quiserem, vez ou outra posso indicar um livro bom, tava pensando em criar uma conta no MinhaTeca e postar os pdf ou doc dos livros, ou até os livros já adaptados, pois eu estou lendo enquanto vou adaptando alguns dos livros, os que não conheço pelo menos, ai no final, eu decido se posto ou não, por exemplo, esses dois eu havia decidido não postar, mas como não tenho nada pronto e tô correndo com algumas pendencias da faculdade, então decidi tentar a sorte.**

 **Caso apoiem a idéia, me avisem!**

 **Outro coisa, estou quase acabando o proximo livro, assim que acabar eu já começo a postar, hoje ou amanhã sem falta!**

 **Tenho que perguntar, o livro chama "Toda sua", ele eu já havia lido a alguns anos atrás, mas eu descobri que ele ficou bem famoso de uns tempos pra cá, então se já tiverem lido, me avisem também, kkkk.**

 **Beijooooooooos**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Aquela conversa não estava seguindo os caminhos que Hinata planejara. Não estava ali para reviver o pas sado, mas para tentar garantir o futuro de sua mãe.

— Não vim até aqui para falarmos do passado. Minha maior preocupação é o presente — ela expli cou.

— Sim, claro, quanta tolice a minha achar que você precisasse de compaixão. Afinal, deixou Sasuke esperando no altar. — Neji se afastou, acrescen tando:

— Por que se preocuparia com a morte de um ex-noivo, há alguns anos, se nem ficou preocupada com a recente morte do pai?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça repentinamente, piscando os olhos de forma insolente, confirmando suas dúvidas sobre a sinceridade dele e notando que tudo aquilo não passava de vingança.

— Você não sabe nada da minha relação com meu pai. Ou melhor, da falta de relação — acrescentou, cinicamente. — Mas isso não é da sua conta.

Em uma das poucas vezes que Hinata conversou com seu pai, ele explicou como, havia alguns anos, quando seu irmão Hizashi era um estudante, ele se en volveu com um partido político de esquerda no Chile.

Depois de passar um tempo preso por conta de suas crenças, finalmente fugira para a Europa. Ele conhe ceu uma italiana viúva que tinha um filho de quatro anos, Neji , e se casou com ela, jamais retornan do.

Hinata duvidava seriamente que ele entraria em contato com o irmão, caso não tivesse ele mesmo to mado a iniciativa mais tarde, pedindo ao enteado já adulto que abordasse seu irmão em nome dela. Hiashi Hyuuga era um homem manipulador e de coração frio, como Hinata descobrira.

— De certa forma é da minha conta, pois sou o executor do testamento de seu pai — lembrou Neji .

— E, evidentemente, sua preocupação óbvia é ga rantir os direitos de seu padrasto, Hizashi, eu entendo — reagiu Hinata. — Mas eu não...

— Pode parar — interrompeu Neji . — Não tenho a menor intenção de discutir negócios com você de barriga vazia. Vamos almoçar e então conversare mos.

Ela não queria sair para almoçar com ele. Na reali dade, queria fugir daquela presença marcante o quan to antes. Mas bastou olhar para o sorriso de determi nação estampado naquele rosto atraente para saber que não teria escapatória. Neji Hyuuga não era ho mem de ser dispensado por ninguém, e se ela quises se conseguir seu objetivo, não poderia confrontá-lo.

— Uma refeição quente seria boa — concordou Hinata.

"Boa" não seria a palavra que Neji usaria. Hinata virará uma linda mulher, mas, no momento, o tom róseo de sua face e a perplexidade de seus olhos bri lhantes diziam tudo que ele precisava saber. Hinata era uma caçadora de fortuna, sem coração e sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Ele sorriu cinicamente, em contraste com o que transmitia seu olhar. Devia ter alguma simpatia re manescente pela criança gordinha de que se lembrava, mas a calorosa sensualidade da mulher diante dele não invocava simpatia, mas uma emoção mais bási ca. Hinata devia algo a ele pessoalmente. Se o _señor_ Uchiha estivesse certo, ela era indiretamente culpada pela morte de Tenten. Havia muito tempo, é verdade, mas não era algo que Neji conseguisse esquecer fa cilmente.

Ele tinha o poder de garantir que ela não ganhasse um centavo e estava seriamente tentado a fazê-lo. Mas era um homem de negócios matreiro e não tinha tempo nem intenção de passear pelo Chile mais do que o necessário.

— Fico contente que tenha concordado e entendo sua preocupação com a herança de seu pai. Posso ga rantir que será recompensada. — Apertando o coto velo dela com a mão forte, ele a conduziu para a por ta. — Mas não há pressa. Se você for aproveitar as vantagens da viagem que minha secretária organizou, não planejará ir para lugar algum na próxima semana falou. — E é bom vê-la tão bem.

— Sim, bem... — Ele estaria fazendo um elogio? Ou estava sendo sarcástico novamente? Olhando para ele, Hinata acrescentou educadamente:

— Obrigada. — O que mais poderia dizer? Preci sava de sua ajuda.

Os olhos brancos e brilhantes de Neji examinaram o lindo rosto dela. Ele apertou a linha da mandíbula, ao notar a evasão dos olhos expressivos de Hinata, exa tamente como esperava. Quando ele soube que Hinata fugira do noivo e do pai, não se surpreendeu. Ela parecia uma criança para Neji , quando ficou noiva, era muito imatura par casar. E quanto a seu pai, Hiashi, era difícil gostar dele.

O acidente de carro alguns meses depois do casa mento cancelado fora apenas aquilo, um acidente. E apesar de ter ficado arrasado, nunca pensou em cul par Hinata. O máximo que sentiu foi uma certa pena da moça. Mas ele sabia que _señor_ Uchiha estava convencido de que Sasuke dirigia de forma imprudente por que estava arrasado pelo que Hinata fizera.

Neji achava que, se fosse necessário culpar alguém, este alguém seria Sasuke, por deixar que as emoções se sobrepusessem ao bom senso.

Sua opinião começou a mudar quando Hinata não entrou em contato com o pai, quando ele ligou para sugerir o reencontro. Depois ele começou a pensar que talvez, aos 18 anos, Hinata já não fosse a menina inocente que ele imaginava. Mas como ela nunca res pondera à sua segunda ligação, nem à terceira e tampouco aparecera no enterro do pai, Neji se conven cera daquilo e sua raiva se transformou num desejo de vingança. Ao ver a mulher linda e sofisticada em que ela se transformara, o sentimento fora ainda re forçado e qualquer possibilidade de confiar nela fora logo apagada de seu pensamento.

Virando-se, ele pegou no braço dela novamente, transformando suas feições severas em uma máscara de simpatia.

— A morte de seu pai deve ter sido desconcertante, apesar da relação de vocês não estar boa na época. O luto às vezes pode acometer as pessoas sem que elas esperem por isso — ele falou, conduzindo-a para o elevador.

Ele tinha razão. Na noite do enterro de seu pai, sozinha em casa, ela chorara pelo homem que dera vida a ela, lembrando apenas os bons momentos que passaram juntos.

— Sim — ela murmurou. Por um segundo ele fitou aqueles olhos brilhantes e ela de repente to mou consciência da mão de Neji em seu braço e do calor do corpo forte se estendendo até o seu, o intenso odor masculino provocando suas narinas. Ela sentiu a respiração prender na garganta e cada músculo seu ficou tenso. Sentiu os seios intumescerem e os mamilos retesarem rapidamente, algo que nunca acontece ra antes. Estava tão impressionada com as reações traiçoeiras do próprio corpo que estremeceu e, pren dendo o ar, engoliu em seco.

— Sim — repetiu.

Neji sentiu o ligeiro tremor e seus olhos desliza ram com astúcia pela cabeça inclinada dela, vendo a pulsação agitada na base do pescoço. Ele sorriu bre vemente com o canto dos lábios, mas com muita sa tisfação. A adorável Hinata não era imune a ele. Co nhecia bem o efeito que exercia sobre as mulheres. Ele não se iludia achando que isso ocorria por causa de sua aparência; sua experiência, poder e dinheiro, eram um afrodisíaco muito mais poderoso. Acrescente-se um sofisticado conhecimento das artes desenvolvidas entre quatro paredes e ele sabia, sem vaidade, que poderia agradar qualquer mulher que quises se. Não que se importasse com isso.

Mas tal situação estava prestes a ser revertida. Seus olhos cintilavam de emoção diante de sua presa, enquanto esquadrinhavam toda a extensão de seu corpo. Os próximos dias seriam bem interessantes e, encostando-a na parede do elevador, ele decidiu sol tar Hinata para que ela se recompusesse.

— Admito que só visitei Hiashi algumas vezes nos últimos oito anos, mais por pressão de Hizashi, é claro — ele afirmou. — Ele também não veio ao enterro, infelizmente até hoje não pode enfrentar uma viagem tão longa de avião, por causa das conseqüências de seu tempo na prisão, mas jamais parou de pensar no único irmão.

— E você ainda mora na Itália? — ela perguntou. Ao olhar para cima, seus olhos encontraram os dele e seus lábios bem definidos, exibindo os dentes brancos num sorriso de deboche. Ele demonstrou ter percebido que ela se evadia de seu olhar, mas respondeu a pergunta.

— Sempre visito minha família em Roma, mas meu trabalho me leva pelo mundo todo, então tenho um apartamento em Nova York, outro aqui em San tiago e outro ainda no Japão. Ah, e uma casa de praia na Austrália. Acredito que devo controlar todas as minhas avantajadas propriedades — ele disse, e o olhar dela percorreu todo o corpo dele involuntaria mente. — Sou muito exigente para escolher quem pode mexer com meus negócios.

Ela teria que ser muito tonta para não entender o duplo sentido da frase dele, mas ainda assim Hinata sentiu-se corar e ficou mortificada quando notou para onde olhava. Além disso, aquela onda de calor repentina em sua barriga não estava ajudando. Nun ca sentira aquela curiosidade sexual por um ho mem... Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente. "Reto me a razão de sua presença aqui, moça", Hinata se repreendeu.

— Bem, sorte sua — Hinata deixou escapar. — Deve ser bom para você e sua esposa. — Ela lembrou a si mesma que ele devia estar casado àquela altura. Tenten jamais o deixaria escapar, mas ela não conse guia mencionar o nome da mulher. — Mas alguns de nós não temos tanta sorte assim e é exatamente por isso que estou aqui.

— Não sou casado e você tem sorte de estar viva

— ele afirmou de forma convincente. E depois, como se sentisse o constrangimento dela, acrescentou: — Ambos temos; então, devemos comemorar.

— Sim — ela murmurou, ainda confusa com o choque de descobrir que no fim das contas ele não se casara com Tenten. Pelo que Hinata sabia, eles foram noivos por pelo menos quatro anos.

— Venha. — Ele retirou a mão do braço dela e colocou-a em suas costas, levando-a para fora, onde um motorista os aguardava.

Em pouco tempo, ela estava sentada ao lado de Neji em uma limusine e o motorista conduzia o car ro para fora da cidade, na direção do campo.

— Onde almoçaremos? — perguntou Hinata, extre mamente incomodada pelo prolongado silêncio. — Parece que estamos deixando a cidade — ela murmu rou, engolindo em seco quando o carro fez uma curva e a coxa musculosa de Neji roçou a sua perna, cau sando um efeito eletrizante em seu abalado controle. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Normalmente ela era a mais séria das mulheres. Na verdade, ainda era virgem. Depois do fiasco do noivado com Sasuke, abandonou a idéia de sexo e amor. Ainda assim, ao olhar para o perfil sério e bem definido de Neji , ela se flagrava imaginando como seria a sensação de ter os lábios tocados pelos dele, e desviava o olhar. Mas a situação ficava ainda pior quando ela se flagrava observando a mão grande e elegante dele repousando sobre sua coxa forte e desejava que ela estivesse em sua perna. De onde vi nham todas essas sensações loucas, por Deus? Certa mente não era só porque ela sabia que ele era sol teiro...

— Surpresa — declarou Neji , sorrindo para ela intimamente. O coração dela acelerou e por um mo mento ela simplesmente olhou para ele. — Mas tenho certeza de que você vai gostar do local — ele falou com a voz sedutora. — E não se preocupe, podemos conversar seriamente mais tarde.

— Sim, m... — Um longo dedo fechou seus lábios.

— Relaxe e prepare-se para os prazeres da gastro nomia — ele falou. — Se você gostar de peixe — concluiu.

— Sim. — Só conseguia falar "sim", pensou Hinata. Muito diferente de seu comportamento normal. Surpreendentemente atraente, poderoso e com aquela aura intocável que somente os homens ricos exala vam, ele era um perfeito afrodisíaco para mulheres dos oito ao oitenta anos. Não era um tipo que costu mava impressioná-la. Infelizmente, pela primeira vez Hinata foi forçada a encarar o fato de que ela não era exceção.

Sempre pensara nele como um homem sério e mis terioso, mas ele tinha um sorriso que ela suspeitava que pudesse derreter o coração de qualquer mulher, inclusive o dela. Como nunca percebera antes? Tal vez porque no passado ele raramente sorria para ela, mas isso não era estritamente verdadeiro. Ele sorrira em uma ocasião.

De repente ela lembrou de estar sentada no cerca do observando Sasuke andando a cavalo. Neji pa rou ao lado dela e pôs a mão amigavelmente em volta de sua cintura.

— Cuidado para não cair, menina. Não quero que se machuque antes de Hizashi ter a oportunidade de co nhecê-la, ou ele vai me crucificar.

Ela riu e então ele perguntou se ela se importava de Hizashi escrever para ela, explicando que ele contara ao padrasto que a encontrara, mas Hizashi não tinha idéia de que o irmão havia se casado e tinha uma filha.

Hinata respondeu com desembaraço:

— Sim, tudo bem, mas não tenho muito talento para escrever. Mas vou incluí-lo na minha lista de destinatários de cartão de Natal. — Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela e agradeceu e por um momento ela se lembrou que ficou fascinada por seu sorriso, ofusca do pelo pôr-do-sol...

O restaurante era tudo que Neji dissera. Um pré dio de madeira, sustentado por estacas e com um grande píer avançando sobre o Pacífico. Hinata obser vava tudo com admiração.

— Este lugar é maravilhoso.

— Que bom, fico contente por ter aprovado. Ago ra deixe-me oferecer-lhe um drinque. Champanhe para comemorar, talvez... Poderíamos dizer que faz tempo demais. — Ele ainda achava inacreditável que ela não tivesse aparecido no enterro do pai e imagina va qual desculpa daria.

A cada mês que passava depois que ele a informa ra sobre a cláusula adicional do testamento de seu pai, ele pensava que talvez a moça tivesse uma certa integridade, pois se recusara prontamente a aceitar qualquer coisa. Pelo menos era coerente em ignorar o pai na vida e na morte. Mas quando Hinata entrou em contato com o escritório dele apenas a algumas semanas do fim do prazo para reclamar sua herança, ficou claro que á recusa inicial fora obviamente uma manobra para que não parecesse tão ávida e mesqui nha.

Aquela atitude simplesmente confirmava a mulher egoísta e difícil que ela era. Hiashi talvez não tivesse sido um bom marido ou pai, mas era possível questio nar se ele merecia uma mulher que o abandonou após um ano de casamento.

Para que Hiashi tivesse o que merecia, ele tentou fazer as pazes com a filha anos depois, recebendo a adolescente Hinata em sua casa. Quando ela protestara dizendo que tinha idade o bastante para ficar noiva de Sasuke aos 17 anos, Hiashi não só não foi contra como promoveu uma grande festa de noivado. No ano seguinte, ele organizou um enorme e considera velmente caro casamento somente para ver a filha abandonar o noivo, da mesma forma que a mãe dela fizera com ele. Na verdade, poder-se-ia dizer que a culpa era de Hiashi Hyuuga, por se envolver com as in glesas.

Mas estava aquela linda mulher, sentada e per feitamente calma.

— Sinto muito não ter vindo ao enterro, mas mi nha mãe não estava bem. — Hinata escolheu as pala vras com cuidado. Ainda tinha dificuldades de dizer "câncer" em voz alta. Mas sabia exatamente ao que ele se referia quando dizia "tempo demais". Podia reconhecer quando alguém era sarcástico. — E o avi so foi feito muito em cima da hora, eu já tinha um compromisso extremamente importante. — Tinha prometido ficar com a mãe no hospital.

Não se tratava da mãe dela, provavelmente o compromisso era com algum homem, pensou Neji . Hinata escolhera um figurino que disfarçava sua sen sacional silhueta, mas para os olhos mais perspica zes, ela era o protótipo da beleza feminina, com seios fartos, uma cintura fina e quadris arredonda dos, além de pernas bem torneadas. Ele se agitava desconfortavelmente na cadeira, surpreso pela excitação em sua virilha e se recriminando pelo efeito que ela exercia sobre ele, mas escondeu tudo cora um elogio ofensivo.

— Entendo. Uma jovem primorosamente linda como você deve ter muitos compromissos urgentes — ele falou, desviando a atenção para o garçom.

— Não quero champanhe. Um suco, por favor — disse Hinata, enquanto ele fazia o pedido. Ele realmen te era muito sarcástico. Ela não acreditou naquele elogio nem por um momento. Não tinha ilusões sobre sua aparência. Atraente, sim, mas "primorosamente linda" era exagerar ligeiramente para tentar seduzir até mesmo a mais insossa das mulheres.

Um sorriso torto torceu sua boca. Hinata considera va-se uma mulher inteligente, com uma boa carreira, trabalhando no que gostava. Na vida, assim como nos negócios, sorte e ocasião eram tudo. Infelizmente para sua mãe, Hinata não tinha como ajudar quando a doença a acometeu.

Péssima ocasião... Fosse como fosse, a realidade era que precisava de dinheiro e já e, gostando ou não, Neji era a única esperança. Ela sabia que o valor de que precisava seria ínfimo perto da herança de seu pai. Mas confiar que aquele homem autocrático o da ria a ela era outra história. Então, qualquer esperança que Hinata nutrisse sobre ele ter se esquecido do passa do foi apagada com as palavras seguintes.

— Amo este lugar. — Ele se inclinou na cadeira e fez um gesto com sua mão elegante diante da vista, olhando ao redor. Livre da atração magnética de seu olhar poderoso, Hinata se concentrou em manter o rit mo de sua respiração, mas sufocou um engasgo quan do ele continuou. — Devo admitir que fiquei surpre so por você ter desistido de morar neste clima mara vilhoso, com um pai rico e a perspectiva de um mari do bonito pelos prazeres duvidosos do clima britâni co. Agora eu poderia supor que tenha mudado de idéia? — ele perguntou.

— Não, não mudei de idéia. As pessoas são mais importantes do que os lugares — falou Hinata.

— Perdoe-me por dizê-lo, mas isso parece muito estranho vindo de uma mulher como você.

— Você não sabe de nada a meu respeito — retru cou Hinata, irritando-se com a implicância.

— Verdade. — Neji fitou Hinata com olhos aperta dos. A indignação dela parecia assombrosamente verdadeira. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma sober ba atriz e ele imaginava o que mais ela faria bem. Podia ver o subir e descer de seus seios firmes sob o linho macio de sua jaqueta, e novamente sentiu um aperto repentino na região da virilha que tinha uma certa dificuldade em controlar.

— Estou tão envolvido com o trabalho que tenho dificuldades em controlar assuntos menores. Mas é bom vê-la novamente.

Hinata sentiu as faces enrubescerem. A expressão "assuntos menores" dizia tudo, era isso que sempre fora para seu pai e todos os outros homens. Ela pegou o copo da mão dele. Os dedos longos de Neji roça ram acidentalmente os seus e ela sentiu o efeito ar dente do toque em todo o braço. Mas enquanto con trolava o choque, seu olhar encontrou o dele, que parecia estranhamente escurecido.

— Sim, bem... — Ela pigarreou, recusando-se a demonstrar a raiva que sentia. — Como você é muito ocupado, talvez possamos conciliar o almoço com negócios. Eu detestaria tomar mais do seu precioso tempo — ela sugeriu.

— Como você preferir — disse Neji . — Afinal, estou aqui em nome de seu pai.

— Não ouvi falar de meu pai em sete anos, até você ligar para dizer que ele estava doente. Acho que você falou sobre infarto e não tenho razões para não acreditar em você. Pelo que sei, ele podia ter se casa do novamente. Eu podia até mesmo ter um irmão ou uma irmã dos quais não saiba nada a respeito, mas tenho certeza de que você pode esclarecer. — Neji não a intimidaria e ela encarou com atrevimento seus olhos claros.

Seu pai e seu ex-noivo Sasuke eram farinha do mesmo saco, arrogantes, tiranos autocráticos, que pensavam que podiam fazer o que quisessem e man dar em todos. Hinata e sua mãe sofreram naquelas mãos manipuladoras e ela tinha que ser louca para se colocar nas mãos de Neji . Não tinha dúvidas de que ele era do mesmo molde, mas que alternativas tinha?

Primeiro sua mãe descobriu que o marido tinha uma amante e, anos depois, Hinata pegou Sasuke, o suposto amigo de Neji , com Tenten, a noiva dele... Não, não podia ficar pensando assim, ou perderia as estribeiras e contaria toda a verdade a Neji .

Mas ele já devia saber tudo sobre a traição de Tenten. Talvez tivesse sido a razão de não terem se casa do... Mas Hinata não perguntaria...

— Tenho certeza de que meu pai esteve em boa companhia até o fim.

— Oh, sim, esteve — garantiu Neji . — E para apaziguá-la posso dizer que ele jamais se casou novamente. — Ele parou, olhando intensamente para o rosto delicado dela. Podia apostar que Hinata sabia que era a parente viva mais próxima de seu pai, mas estava preparado para jogar agora. — E não há ou tros filhos — ele enfatizou. — Apesar de ser difícil de admitir, só vi Hiashi algumas vezes nos últimos anos. Não venho ao Chile com muita freqüência, mas por sorte estava no rancho quando ele ficou doente. Muita carne vermelha e muito charuto, um pequeno ataque cardíaco que até mesmo o médico pensava que não fosse sério e então outro fulmi nante, que o matou três dias depois. Fui ao enterro, claro.

— Bom para você — disse Hinata. — Fico contente por ele ter tido alguém ao seu lado. — Não que seu pai estivesse sozinho, morando em um rancho com vários empregados, embora sempre sem uma mulher. Ele mal precisara de Hinata também. Mas a lembrança constante do pai estava trazendo de volta memórias que ela preferia esquecer e, estampando um sorriso no rosto, ela se forçou a olhar nos olhos dele.

— Mas para ser honesta, eu não o conhecia bem. Apenas algumas semanas nas férias de verão, durante quatro anos. Você o conhecia bem mais do que eu.

— Você está certa, claro. Mais uma razão para você esticar sua estadia desta vez — declarou Neji . — Ah! A comida chegou. Vamos aproveitar o almo ço. — Ele sorriu novamente. — Tenho um apetite muito grande e ele precisa ser logo saciado. — Hinata piscou e desviou o olhar. Que grosseiro, ela pensou, sentindo o rosto corar diante do comentário sugesti vo. Mas ela ficou pálida quando ele acrescentou: — Podemos falar sobre seu pai mais tarde, quando for mos para o rancho.

— O rancho? — ela repetiu, perplexa.

— Não se preocupe, já organizei tudo. Depois de perder o enterro do seu pai, sabia que você desejaria visitar o túmulo dele — ele disse, e ela só conseguiu concordar.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Hinata entrou no carro e fechou brevemente os olhos. O túmulo de seu pai... Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos, sentindo-se culpada. A sugestão deveria ter partido dela, não de Neji Hyuuga. Acabara de perder al guns pontos. Da forma como ia, teria sorte se conse guisse algum dinheiro.

Neji entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Aquela seria a oportunidade ideal para expor a situação. O que seu pai deixou para ela poderia ser convertido em dinhei ro? E com que rapidez? Era basicamente tudo que queria saber. Se não fosse o caso, ela teria que engolir seu orgulho e pedir o dinheiro de uma vez só.

Hinata virou ligeiramente e olhou para ele. Ele esta va sorrindo, o que era bom sinal, pensou Hinata. Mas antes que conseguisse abrir a boca, ele se antecipou.

— Espero que não se importe, Hinata, mas tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. — Ele pôs uma pasta de couro no colo e a abriu.

— Claro que não. — Lá se fora o plano de resolver tudo antes da chegada no rancho. — Sempre posso me adaptar à situação — ela falou.

— Então faça isso. — Ele retirou uma pilha de papéis da pasta e em minutos estava totalmente en volvido com o trabalho.

Hinata o analisou com calma, percorrendo com o olhar o perfil dele, notando o cenho típico, passando pelos ombros largos, ligeiramente arqueados en quanto ele estudava os papéis que segurava. Hinata descobriu que não podia tirar os olhos das mãos ele gantes e de dedos longos de Neji . Suaves, mas exci tantes, ela adivinhou, desviando abruptamente o olhar para a janela. De onde vinha aquele pensamen to erótico, imaginou, enquanto um arrepio percorria seu corpo.

Concentrando a atenção na paisagem, ela se lem brou com nitidez da primeira vez em que viajara da quela forma. Lágrimas brotaram atrás de seus olhos. Seu pai amara aquelas terras com paixão, com um compromisso que jamais fora capaz de sentir por nin guém mais. Certamente não por ela.

E quanto a ela, a menos que o pai tivesse deixado alguma reserva financeira na cláusula adicional do testamento para que pudesse ajudar sua mãe, termi naria falida ou, pior, órfã.

Sua mãe se recuperara bem da cirurgia, trabalhan do em horário parcial e em busca do tratamento que ambas esperavam que selasse sua recuperação. Mas não estava satisfeita com a ida de Hinata ao Chile. Sua mãe pensava que era uma atitude mercenária e que elas não precisavam de nada daquele homem. So mente quando Hinata disse que provavelmente recebe ria apenas um objeto de arte ou coisa do gênero e que a viagem com tudo pago seria uma pausa antes da mãe começar o tratamento, Hikari concordou.

Estava tudo nas mãos de Neji e ela começava a ter a nítida impressão de que ele estava tentando deliberadamente evitar discutir sobre o testamento de seu pai. Três horas depois, Hinata estava convencida dis so...

Eles chegaram ao rancho Hyuuga no meio da tarde. Sanchez, o gerente da propriedade, estava na fazenda para encontrá-los. Neji foi recebido com um abraço e Hinata estava preocupada sobre como sua ausência no enterro teria sido encarada por um homem que passou décadas trabalhando para seu pai.

Mas não deveria ter se preocupado, pois Sanchez deu-lhe um grande abraço, o que foi muito importan te para aliviar sua ansiedade. Sanchez foi o homem que a ensinara a montar e ela passara muitas horas felizes com ele.

A esposa de Sanchez, Donna, a governanta, foi igualmente receptiva, e, para encantamento de Hinata, Donna estava grávida. Ela a cumprimentou e foi re compensada com um sorriso e um abraço.

Dez minutos depois, sentada na sala com uma taça de champanhe na mão, Hinata olhava ao redor. Todas as memórias voltavam.

Ela ficou muito impressionada pela casa quando era adolescente, mas nada se comparava ao que sen tia agora. A construção, a mobília e os acessórios eram lindos, muito bem cuidados, mas nada que des se àquela residência a aparência de um lar.

— Então, Hinata, como é voltar, se posso ousar di zer, para casa?

 **39**

A voz era calma e as palavras ligeiramente irôni cas. Ela olhou para Neji , que estava de pé em frente à elegante lareira, com uma das mãos segurando a taça de champanhe por entre os dedos e a expressão dos olhos indecifráveis.

De repente ela teve uma convicção de que aquele homem poderia se atrever a tudo para obter o que queria. Ele estava parado com o porte de uma águia aprumada, sua força física evidente, esperando para arrasá-la quando tivesse a chance.

Hinata escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

— A casa não mudou muito. Mas não é e nunca será minha casa. Não é para isso que estou aqui — ela falou.

— Não, claro que não, você está aqui para visitar o túmulo de seu pai. — Havia um brilho de ironia nos olhos dele e Hinata sentiu uma raiva repentina. Ele brincou com ela a tarde toda e já estava cansada.

— Olhe, Neji — ela começou, caminhando na direção dele, dizendo a si mesma para controlar a raiva, que não conseguiria arcar com as conseqüên cias de perder a cabeça. — Você pode ter todo o tem po do mundo para visitas. Mas eu não. Trabalho com um horário muito apertado e preciso voltar para a Inglaterra o quanto antes, então podemos começar a falar sobre negócios? — Ela olhou para ele tentando vê-lo como mera relação comercial. Por alguma ra zão, seu corpo fraquejava ao lado do dele e ela não Queria aquela sensação. Queria se livrar daquela presença perturbadora, e rápido. — O que exatamente meu pai deixou para mim e quanto vale se negociado imediatamente?

— Sei que uma padaria é essencial para qualquer cidade, mas não se trata de um foguete espacial. Você sabe o que dizem, muito trabalho e nenhum prazer... — Tocando o queixo dela com a mão forte, ele er gueu seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha gentilmen te com um dos dedos. — Não há razão para correr, Hinata. Temos muito para acertar, ou é disso que você tem medo?

Até onde ela sabia, eles não tinha nada para resol ver. Mal eram amigos, a menos que ele estivesse se referindo a Sasuke e Tenten, ela pensou. Será que ele queria um acerto de contas detalhado? Os olhos de Hinata encontraram seus olhos perolados profun dos.

— Não de você, com certeza — ela devolveu. Mas então o dedo dele passou por seus lábios carnudos e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo esguio. De repente estava desesperadamente amedrontada com o que Neji a fazia sentir.

— Bem, se você tem certeza, então não vai se im portar com isso.

Ela podia sentir o coração acelerar, o sangue cor rer pelas veias. Involuntariamente, oscilou na direção dele, afogando-se nas profundezas de seus olhos, sem saber que seus próprios olhos registravam seu abalo sensual. A mão que estava em sua bochecha deslizou para apertar a parte de trás de sua cabe ça, enquanto a outra mão de Neji percorria sua cin tura e subia por sua espinha, e ela foi puxada contra a sólida parede do peito dele.

Ela sentiu um espasmo em suas entranhas quando percebeu a força das coxas dele pressionadas contra ela e tremeu em uma mistura de medo e excitação. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. O medo a manteve no abraço dele e ela procurou com o olhar arregalados e confuso os olhos dele.

Os lábios dele se fecharam sobre os dela, movendo gentilmente, persuasivamente, e Hinata sentiu algo derretendo dentro dela. A mão dele se enrascou na trança dela, levantando seu rosto até o dele, enquanto ele sussurrava contra sua boca:

— Estava com vontade de fazer isto desde que a vi hoje e, se for honesta, sabe que o mesmo aconteceu com você.

— Não. — Ela abriu a boca para confrontá-lo com o pouco bom senso que lhe restava, mas nesse mo mento os lábios firmes dele capturaram os dela nova mente. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a língua dele penetrou-a com uma sensualidade arrasadora, explo rando o interior úmido e obscuro de sua boca com uma paixão não mais suave, mas voraz e exigente. Com a mão que estava nas costas dela, ele puxou-a para mais perto de sua excitação, introduzindo a lon ga perna entre suas coxas.

Aquilo era eletrizante e inesperado. Pela primeira vez na vida, Hinata sentiu o irresistível ardor da excitação física. Os poucos beijos que trocara com Sasuke no passado nunca fizeram com que se sentisse assim. Cada ritmo biológico de seu corpo ficou desordena do, enquanto ela sentia uma necessidade urgente de se; pressionar contra a força sólida do portentoso corpo de Neji . Sua boca tomou vida sob a pressão dos lábios dele e ela retribuiu o beijo com uma urgência igualmente voraz, seus braços deslizando involunta riamente em volta do pescoço dele.

O beijo prosseguiu, Neji clamando pela boca de Hinata com uma necessidade ardente, possessiva, e Hinata sentindo uma vigorosa onda de desconhecida emoção em seu corpo, incontrolável, irresistível. Sua parte racional fragmentou-se e ela correspondeu ao fervor dele com avidez, com um desejo abrasador que não sabia ser capaz de sentir. Ela sentiu o odor estonteante de Neji e, quando a mão dele apalpou um de seus firmes seios, seus mamilos imediatamen te: responderam enrijecendo e intumescendo. Descobria enfim o que significava desejar um homem sexualmente, ter um apetite primitivo consumindo o ventre, exigindo um imediato alívio daquela tensão esfomeada, insaciável.

Ela ouviu o gemido baixo de Neji quando ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo. Hinata olhou para ele, tonta e sem ar, enquanto ele gentilmente retirava os braços dela de seu pescoço. Ela ainda estava inclinada contra ele, pois duvidava que suas pernas fossem capazes de sustentá-la.

Neji fitou seus olhos atordoados. Ele reti rou uma mecha de cabelo perdido da bochecha corada de Hinata.

— A pequena e gorducha Hinata — ele sussurrou. — Quem imaginaria que se tornaria esta mulher tão sen sual? E que sob esta linda aparência pálida esconde-se tanta paixão. — E ele a afastou.

Hinata piscou, começando a clarear o pensamento.

— Não — ela negou, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha. — Você me pegou desprevenida.

As pálpebras de Neji caíram sobre seus olhos, ocultando sua expressão, e por um longo mo mento ele analisou a bela moça de rosto pecaminoso diante dele. "E você também me apanhou completa mente de surpresa", ele quase confessou, impressio nado por ter sentido muito mais do que desejo e a necessidade irresistível de possuí-la... Fazia anos, se é que isso um dia acontecera, que uma mulher não o excitava tanto... Para um homem que se orgulhava de controlar tudo e todos, ele não tinha certeza se gosta va daquela sensação.

— Se é o que você diz — ele falou. E evitando fitar a encantadora Hinata, ele puxou a manga da camisa e olhou para o relógio. — Preciso discutir alguns as suntos com Sanchez. Donna mostrará seu quarto, e você poderá se trocar. — Não era de sua natureza fugir, mas naquele momento era preciso, ou tomaria Hinata ali mesmo onde estava e se perderia no seu cor po exuberante.

— Sim, me trocar. — Hinata, naquele confuso esta do de espírito, só conseguia se concentrar na última sentença dele. — Não tenho roupas. — Estavam to das no hotel de Santiago.

Hinata nua... Aquela era uma imagem que ele podia visualizar perfeitamente no momento. Seu olhar perscrutou o corpo dela de cima a baixo com calorosa apreciação. Observou a sandália de salto alto que acentuava a curvatura de suas pernas e foi subindo, avaliando lentamente a suave curva de seus quadris e a protuberância de seus seios altivos, revelados pelo decote da jaqueta.

— Um pouco maior nos seios, eu acho... não? — Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas com ironia.

Se ele estava fazendo uma pergunta, Hinata não ti nha a menor intenção de responder e, vermelha de vergonha, ficou parada e muda diante dele.

— Mas quanto ao resto — continuou Neji rapida mente —, você ainda é a menina de pernas grossas que conheci. Acho que a calça que deixou aqui vai servir. Sanchez vai selar os cavalos e podemos cavalgar até o túmulo de seu pai.

Hinata abriu a boca para se opor, mas Neji já estava saindo da sala. O que acontecera? Onde estava sua calma discrição? Respirando fundo lentamente, ela se sentiu melhor. Neji a beijara! E daí? Não era to talmente principiante, já tinha beijado antes. Mas ja mais daquela forma e jamais com resultados tão de vastadores, alertou uma voz diabólica em seus pensa mentos... Mas, enquanto subia para o quarto, ela percebeu que o mais importante era que Neji desviara do assunto da herança novamente...

— Eu estava certo, coube perfeitamente — opinou Neji .

— Muito esperto — retrucou Hinata. Foi impressio nante descobrir, depois que chegou no quarto, que as poucas roupas que deixou para trás permaneciam ain da no guarda-roupa. Hinata supunha que seu pai tives se se livrado de tudo que pertencesse a ela. O fato de ele ter mantido tudo aquilo a entristecia de alguma forma.

Quando ela chegou na base da escada, seus olhos analisaram o corpo alto e impressionante de Neji . Seu coração acelerou e foi necessário muito autocontrole para que caminhasse até ele. Já não vestia mais terno; em seu lugar havia uma camisa com os três botões superiores desabotoados, revelando um pouco do peito bronzeado e dos pêlos escuros. A _calça jeans_ preta estava justa em suas pernas longas como uma segunda pele e ela sentiu os pêlos de trás do pescoço começarem a arrepiar, conforme se aproximava dele.

Ele tinha um olhar obscuro e de alguma forma pe rigoso. Talvez porque estivesse quase imóvel, ou a suave arrogância de sua expressão enquanto esperava que ela se aproximasse desse a ela a estranha impres são de que ele parecia uma enorme pantera. Um pre dador que a sondara o dia todo e que agora estava pronto para atacar.

— Vamos, tenho pouco tempo e quero voltar para Santiago ainda hoje — ela falou, passando por ele, na direção do jardim.

— Você é quem manda.

Hinata piscou e então engasgou, correndo para onde Sanchez estava com os dois cavalos.

— Você ainda existe! Polly, minha pônei. — Ela acariciou o pescoço da pequena égua e pressionou os lábios nos pêlos sedosos.

O rosto sombrio de Sanchez se abriu em um sor riso.

— Seu pai insistiu para que a mantivéssemos em excelentes condições para o caso de você voltar.

— Obrigada, Sanchez.

Neji observou aquela breve cena e, com um sorri so cínico em sua boca, pegou o freio do cavalo, um grande garanhão preto, e sentou-se. Hinata demonstra va mais emoção por um cavalo do que pelo próprio pai.

— Pensei que estivesse com pressa, Hinata — ele falou.

Hiashi Hyuuga tinha sido enterrado em um pequeno cemitério particular. Hinata ficou parada diante de seu túmulo enquanto Neji segurava os cavalos.

Hinata se entristecia ao pensar que seu pai morrera sozinho, sem família, e lágrimas deslizaram por sua face clara. Hinata jamais conhecera o pai, suas espe ranças e seus medos. Tudo o que vira nos curtos me ses que passou com ele era um senhor bonito, que gentilmente dera Polly a ela e a incentivara a montar.

Um homem que dera a ela a liberdade do rancho e teve grande prazer em apresentá-la para os vizinhos. Um homem orgulhoso de sua terra e de suas conquis tas no campo de pólo. E por um tempo orgulhoso de sua filha, que ele teve a felicidade de ver noiva do filho do vizinho e para quem organizou o casamento com alegria.

Mas também era um homem que jamais deixou Hinata sair dos limites da vizinhança. Que nunca dei xou que ela conhecesse sua vida em Santiago, onde passava dois ou três dias por semana. Ela ouvia as fofocas sobre suas "amiguinhas", mas nem se preo cupou com elas. Somente quando voltou para a Ingla terra, com o coração partido, foi que sua mãe contou a verdade sobre o próprio casamento e Hinata se deu conta de que os boatos provavelmente eram verdade.

As lágrimas cegavam seus olhos e ela aceitou a irreversibilidade da morte dele, desejando de todo o cora ção que tivesse tido uma última chance de conversar com ele. Mas a vida era cheia de escolhas e ela fizera a dela quando optou por ficar com a mãe doente.

— Agora você entende, papai, me perdoe — ela murmurou, e rezou pelo seu querido pai, fazendo o sinal-da-cruz. Levantando-se lentamente, ela olhou ao redor, com a cabeça cheia de lembranças do pas sado.

Droga! Ela estava chorando. Neji caminhou na direção dela. Não gostava de mulheres chorando, não sabia como lidar com elas.

Totalmente alheia à presença de Neji , Hinata respi rou fundo e se concentrou nos outros túmulos. Só havia mais dois. No primeiro estavam Horatsu Hyuuga e sua esposa, nascidos há mais de cem anos, seu único filho e a esposa, e agora o pai de Hinata.

Seu olhar se voltou para o túmulo mais recente, e ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem os olhos quando fitou o único nome gravado no mármore frio. Seu pai... Hiashi Hyuuga, o terceiro... e com seu irmão Hizashi, exilada na Itália... o último...

Não era muito para uma dinastia, pensou triste mente. E, naquele momento, Hinata quase conseguiu entender o comportamento do pai em relação a ela e perdoá-lo.

Ela deixou escapar um profundo suspiro de tristeza e arrependimento e, erguendo a cabeça, olhou além do cemitério e pensou no futuro das terras.

Neji , sentindo que ela estava pronta para partir, levou os cavalos em sua direção. Tomando consciên cia da presença dele, Hinata olhou para o seu rosto atraente.

— É o fim de uma era. O que vai acontecer com o rancho agora?

— Isso é discutível, mas debater a divisão da pro priedade do seu pai diante do túmulo dele não é apro priado. As perguntas podem esperar até chegarmos em casa. Você deve pelo menos esta consideração ao seu pai — falou Neji .

Hinata corou com o comentário ofensivo dele e des viou o olhar. Ele pensava que ela se preocupava com a herança do pai, mas não era aquela a questão; sim plesmente estava pensando nas terras quando ele co meçou a falar. Mas estava se sentindo muito frágil para corrigi-lo, então preferiu ignorá-lo, conduzindo o cavalo para a frente.

Neji seguiu atrás com seu garanhão, analisando os ombros delgados de Hinata e sua rígida espinha. Se não relaxasse, cairia do bendito pônei e a culpa seria dele. Não podia evitar sua natu reza sarcástica, mas ele mesmo podia perceber que ultrapassara os limites.

Cavalgando ao lado dela, ele a fitou.

— Hinata, sinto muito. Sei que está triste.

Hinata notou os músculos de suas fortes coxas se retesarem enquanto ele controlava o animal.

— Estou bem — ela murmurou, com os dedos pre sos convulsivamente às rédeas.

Era estranho, mas em casa, na Inglaterra, ela era uma mulher calma, serena e com os pés no chão. Nunca tivera problemas com pensamentos eróticos sobre homens. Mas no momento em que pisava no Chile era como se seus genes latinos fossem desper tados.

— Você não está bem e, a menos que queira se unir ao seu pai prematuramente, relaxe.

Hinata suspirou e fez um grande esforço para rela xar os músculos tensos antes de olhar para ele. Ho mem e animal se misturavam em um só, uma entida de negra e perigosa, que causava um arrepio de medo em sua espinha.

— Neste momento, acho que não me importo — respondeu Hinata calmamente, relutando em admitir que Neji era muito poderoso, muito viril para ser enfrentado agora. A realidade da morte de seu pai, a doença de sua mãe, os negócios e as emoções pertur badoras que Neji provocava estavam drenando cada gota de energia que ainda tinha.

— Você está cansada — afirmou Neji conforme eles se aproximavam da casa. Ele pegou Hinata pela cintura e a retirou da sela, colocando-a no chão. — Você está exausta, deixe-me cuidar de você.

— Não estou — Hinata tentou protestar, mas com as grandes mãos de Neji se espalhando em sua cintura e seu corpo forte se aproximando, ela sentiu-se ligei ramente diferente. Podia ver o subir e descer de seu peito, e suas narinas foram preenchidas pelo cheiro sedutor de homem, cavalo e couro. Então ela deu um passo em falso em sua direção. Neji a pegou.

— Faz tempo que não monta, hein? — Seus olhos brilhando com o que parecia compaixão, capturaram os olhos dela. — Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la. — Curvando um braço ao redor da cintura dela, ele a conduziu de forma irresistível ao calmo interior da casa.

O braço dele caiu da cintura dela e por um momen to Hinata sentiu-se fragilizada, mas somente por um momento, pois, olhando aquele corredor familiar, ela se lembrou vividamente do objetivo de estar ali e sen tiu uma forte determinação subir-lhe pela espinha.

— Acho que você deveria descansar — Neji fez sinal para as escadas.

— Não — respondeu Hinata brevemente, cami nhando na direção do escritório. — Vim para o Chile porque meu pai adicionou uma cláusula ao seu testa mento deixando algo para mim. Você veio evitando esta conversa durante todo o dia. Já passa da hora de tratarmos deste assunto.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Estava sendo um tolo ao ter consideração por ela, pensou Neji . Hinata era fria como gelo.

— Pode entrar, Hinata — ele falou, abrindo a porta do escritório.

Hinata parou no meio da sala, ligeiramente cons trangida por sua reação indefesa à proximidade de Neji e sua entrada precipitada.

— Estava imaginando por quanto tempo mais você controlaria sua impaciência — disparou Neji .

— Podemos parar de jogar e ir direto à razão de eu estar aqui?

— Certamente. — Ele pegou um documento que aparentava ser oficial. — O testamento de seu pai, datado de sete anos atrás. Ele estava bastante irritado com você na época. Leia e você verá que nem foi citada: basicamente há algum legado para alguns fun cionários e amigos, a pintura do corredor para mim e o resto para Hizashi.

— Acredito em você, mas pode ser executor e be neficiário de um testamento? — ela perguntou.

— Executor, sim, testemunha para o testamento, não — informou Neji brevemente. — Mas é isso que diz respeito a você. — Ele mostrou uma única folha de papel a ela. — Ele adicionou uma cláusula devidamente testemunhada pelo médico e pela sua enfer meira aqui neste escritório, alguns dias antes de mor rer.

Ela pegou o documento com uma mão trêmula. Se a cláusula precisara de testemunha, pelo menos seu p3i lhe deixara algo tangível.

— Vá em frente, leia. Posso assegurar que é verda deiro. Eu estava com seu pai no momento.

Ela respirou bem fundo e começou a ler. Ia direto ao assunto. Basicamente, declarava que, se seis me ses depois de sua morte sua filha distante, Hinata, vol tasse ao Chile espontaneamente e concordasse em se casar com Neji Hyuuga e morar no Chile por um ano, herdaria metade do rancho, dividindo-o com a tia Hizashi. Se a citada Hinata Hyuuga não concordasse com as condições estabelecidas dentro do tempo es tabelecido, a cláusula adicional seria anulada e inó cua e sua propriedade passaria, conforme declarado no corpo do testamento, para Hizashi Hyuuga.

Hinata ficou pasma, em choque, e arregalou os olhos em aparente horror, enquanto lia a assi natura do pai e registrava que não havia nenhum afe to naquelas palavras. Seu pai nunca se importara com ela mesmo. Ainda tentava manipulá-la mesmo depois de morto. Que horror.

Hinata estava completamente pálida. Não podia acreditar no que lera e leu novamente. Lentamente, ela olhou para Neji .

— Você sabe o que está escrito aqui?

— Claro, eu estava com ele quando escreveu.

— E você permitiu — ela falou. — É tão louco quanto ele era.

— Simplesmente aceitei os desejos de um senhor solitário.

— Mas de acordo com isso, tenho que me casar com você e morar aqui por um ano para herdar algu ma coisa.

— Seria tão difícil assim? — Neji perguntou, soando debochado.

Hiashi escrevera a cláusula adicional depois do primeiro infarto. Na época Neji concordou simples mente porque pensou que faria Hiashi feliz. Além disso, o médico garantiu que Hiashi viveria por anos se tomasse alguns cuidados e Neji pensou que, com sua intervenção, pai e filha fariam as pazes e um novo testamento seria escrito antes que algo acontecesse ao velho homem. Neji ligou para Hinata na primeira vez para tentar uma reconciliação entre pai e filha no mesmo dia.

Algumas outras ligações para Hinata e a morte re pentina de Hiashi foram o suficiente para Neji admi tir que estava errado... Quanto a Hinata, que ele inicial mente pensava que merecesse alguma consideração do pai, mudara de idéia ao conversar com ela. Ela era obviamente geniosa e sem coração e não merecia um centavo.

Por um momento, Hinata simplesmente encarou Neji , sentindo o corpo incomodado pela percepção sensual, com os olhos analisando de forma in defesa o rosto rígido e atraente dele e quase disse não. Chocada com a direção dos próprios pensamentos, Hinata falou:

— Não há a menor possibilidade de eu me casar com você e certamente não posso ficar aqui por um ano. Tenho compromissos na Inglaterra.

Neji deu uma forte e curta risada quando a ironia da situação o atingiu. Jamais tivera qualquer intenção de se casar com ela e estava pensando em como se livrar daquilo com a honra intacta e o mínimo de gas tos possível, mas ainda assim se sentia incomodado por Hinata ter recusado.

— Um namorado, talvez? — ele perguntou.

— Claro que não — Hinata confessou a verdade sem pensar. — Mas tenho minha mãe, tenho uma em presa para gerenciar e meus amigos. Impossível.

— Nada é impossível — ele se levantou e cami nhou lentamente ao redor da mesa, sentando-se na beirada, em frente a ela — se você tentar.

Ele estava perto demais e Hinata moveu as pernas ligeiramente para evitar o contato com as dele, endu recendo na cadeira.

— Para você, talvez não — ela levantou o queixo. — Mas para o restante dos mortais, muito freqüente mente — ela falou com sentimento, olhando direta mente para o rosto dele. Ela captou o brilho de sar casmo nos olhos dele e se levantou em uma repentina onda de raiva. Droga, estava fazendo aquilo nova mente.

— Pode ser engraçado para você, mas não para mim — ela gritou.

— Calma. — Neji pegou os pulsos dela e a segu rou em sua frente. Tinha que repensar rapidamente. Hinata queria alguma coisa e seria interessante ver até onde iria para consegui-lo. — Sei que a exigência de seu pai é ridícula nos dias de hoje — ele opinou. — Tenho tão pouco interesse em casar quanto você.

As mãos dele em seu pulso fizeram seu corpo fer ver e ela lembrou do calor do beijo dele. Por um mo mento sentiu uma agitação estranha que parecia ser desapontamento. O que ela pensava? Não queria se casar com ele, disse a si mesma furiosamente, agar rando-se em sua raiva. Ela olhou para ele e ele a esta va observando com aquele mesmo olhar inten so, o que deixou Hinata nervosa.

— Não posso entender por que você concordou com isso. — ela falou, sacudindo a cabeça. Um ins tinto básico dizia a ela que devia agir cautelosamente com Neji .

— Você acreditaria em altruísmo da minha parte? Queria que Hiashi ficasse contente e erradamente pensei que ele ainda viveria por anos. Também pen sei que uma ligação minha para você seria o bastante para vocês se reconciliarem, acabando com a neces sidade do casamento.

— E o que faremos agora?

— Nada com o que você tenha se preocupar. Sou muito bom em encontrar soluções para as coisas — ele declarou, novamente com a mesma arrogância que irritava Hinata.

— Nada para me preocupar... isso quer dizer que devo me sentir melhor. Hizashi ganha tudo e eu devo me sentir melhor — debochou Hinata. — Bom para você, mas não exatamente para mim.

— Não, Hinata — ele a puxou em sua direção —, as coisas não são necessariamente desse jeito. Sou o único executor e posso usar minha discrição — ele falou. — Tenho certeza de que poderemos chegar a um acordo amigável conveniente para nós dois.

— Como?

— Bem, para começar — Neji se ajeitou e, sol tando os pulsos dela, pôs as mãos em seus ombros —, você e eu podemos tentar pelo menos ser bons ami gos. — Devemos ao seu pai esta tentativa, nem que seja nesta semana que você terá aqui no Chile.

Uma semana. Era bem melhor do que um ano e, depois de passado o choque, Hinata começou a racioci nar melhor.

— Meu pai devia saber que essa idéia era ridícula desde o início, pois um homem rico como você, com uma enorme empresa internacional para administrar, certamente não poderia passar um ano preso no ran cho, muito menos eu.

— Seu pai era teimoso como um cavalo. Duvido que tenha pensado no que fosse conveniente para mim.

— Bastante típico — riu Hinata.

— Sim. Mas não tem problema agora.

 _—_ Qual é a sua sugestão? — ela perguntou. Sentar perto de Neji estava acabando com seus nervos.

— O que exatamente você quer? — perguntou Neji . O olhar dele mergulhou em seus lábios e então subiu para encontrar seus olhos. O rosto dele de re pente ficou sério. — Esta é a questão, mas antes de você responder, deixe-me passar alguns dados. O rancho vale talvez meio milhão de libras. Trata-se mais de um estilo de vida do que de uma fonte de renda, porque não é uma grande unidade. Na verdade, depende de você, Hinata. Se quiser ficar aqui por um ano, eu caso com você. — Sentiu um músculo pulsar na garganta. Não era o que pretendia dizer.

Atônita, Hinata olhou para o grande corpo dele e sentiu as faces enrubescendo, ao imaginar-se casada com Neji .

— Não posso recusar sem ser chamado de trapa ceiro ou pior, uma vez que Hizashi herdaria tudo. — Neji estreitou o olhar, analisando seu rosto delicado. Ele podia ver que ela estava tentada e, droga, mesmo sabendo que tipo de pessoa ela era, ele também esta va balançado. E de repente ele continuou:

— Mas acho que entre nós pode haver uma solu ção mais simples em termos de dinheiro.

Hinata sentiu uma certa frieza nas palavras dele e quase foi dominada por uma sensação de ter perdido repentinamente todo o controle da situação. Neji era um homem de negócios astuto e ela sabia que preci sava de toda sua perspicácia para lidar com ele.

— Não quero o rancho, não quero ficar aqui — falou. Mas não podia mentir e acrescentar o óbvio "não quero você", pois ao olhar para Neji todo som brio e pensativo, ela sabia que o queria, pelo menos em um nível sexual. — Mas... eu quero algum dinhei ro.

Õ rosto de Neji enrijeceu. Não era mais do que esperava, mas era estranhamento frustrante ouvir Hinata falar isso em voz alta.

— Quanto? — ele perguntou. — Deixe-me adivi nhar... metade do valor — ele falou, debochando.

— Não — Hinata negou imediatamente. — Nada disso. — Ela mencionou a quantia que cobriria os custos do tratamento da mãe por três anos.

— Por ano, entendi — ele falou. Não era muito dinheiro e, para ser honesto, como jamais pretendeu cumprir sua parte da cláusula adicional e se casar com a noiva que herdara, ela tinha direito a alguma coisa. Mas se ela pensava que ganharia aquela quan tia por mês, precisava cair na real. — Ou por mês?

— Deus do Céu, não. Pensei em um pagamento único — declarou Hinata.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Como paga mento total não era uma quantia tão alta. Ele gastava muito mais com seus carros por ano. Que jogo era aquele?

— Bem, talvez um terço a menos — ofereceu Hinata, rapidamente se conformando. Em dois anos, se o negócio de fornecimento de comidas desse certo, seus problemas de fluxo de caixa seriam resolvidos e o custo do tratamento da mãe não seria problema.

— Um terço a menos. Não é o que você quer.

— Ou pelo menos a metade — propôs Hinata, em pânico. Fecharia com o suficiente para obter o trata mento da mãe por um ano, se fosse necessário. — Mas preciso imediatamente.

— Não — falou Neji , com uma voz forte. Os lin dos olhos que atraíam os seus estavam arrega lados e apelativos, não deixando dúvidas de que ela falava muito sério. Pela primeira vez na vida ele fi cou sem ação. Se ela era uma caçadora de herança, era a mais estranha que já vira. Ele viu quando seus olhos perderam a luz de esperança e seus estreitos ombros desabaram e notou que ela pensou que ele tivesse se recusado a dar a ela até mesmo a quantia menor.

— Não, Hinata, acho que podemos chegar a um acordo com a primeira quantia que você mencionou.

Ele fizera uma descoberta perturbadora ao analisar os papéis da família de Hiashi depois de sua morte e queria que a questão da herança fosse resolvida o quanto antes, a bem de todos. Já tinha começado a se movimentar para fazer isso e não gostaria que Hinata atrapalhasse.

Hinata sentiu uma maravilhosa onda de alívio den tro do corpo.

— Tem certeza? — Os olhos dele brilha ram de humor ou irritação, ela não estava certa, até que ele se abaixou, pegou a mão dela e a levantou.

— Positivo. Mas tenho algumas condições. Pri meiro, você fica aqui esta semana, como um gesto simbólico à solicitação de seu pai para que você mo rasse aqui. Além disso, precisarei desse tempo para concluir tudo.

— Mas minhas roupas, minha bagagem...

— Não se preocupe, vou mandar o motorista pegar tudo de manhã.

— Está bem. — ela concordou, sentindo a pulsa ção acelerar estranhamente quando ele sorriu. — E...? — ela perguntou.

— Segundo, se nos próximos dias você mudar de idéia e quiser ficar, podemos fazer um casamento de conveniência com a condição de nos divorciarmos no fim de um ano, e, se então você quiser vender sua parte da propriedade, terá que vendê-la para mim.

Tentando ignorar as sensações de ter a mão dele em seu braço e a proximidade de seu corpo a excitan do, ela sorriu ligeiramente.

— Isso certamente não acontecerá.

— Bom, apesar não muito bom para o meu ego. — Ele sorriu de forma irônica. — Mas vou cuidar do papel com a opção de venda e você o assina, só para o caso de mudar de idéia. — Se ela concordasse, ele poderia concluir o negócio imediatamente, que era o que seu pai deveria ter feito inicialmente, notou

Neji impiedosamente, dada a situação da família. Mas ele não deixou transparecer os pensamentos e acrescentou:

— E finalmente eu a acompanharei pessoalmente ao aeroporto no fim da semana e veri ficarei se embarcará com segurança para a Inglater ra. — Ele a soltou a deu um passo para trás, cruzan do os braços sobre seu largo peito. — Com uma con dição: preciso perguntar a Hizashi quando voltar para a Itália, então...

— Mas certamente ele ficará contente de saber que está mantendo seu lar da infância, não? — interrom peu Hinata.

— Ele não se incomoda, não vem para cá há qua renta anos, o que o incomoda é nunca ter visto a única filha do irmão. Tenho instruções restritas para reite rar o convite que ele fez há alguns anos para visitá-la na Itália.

— Não sei...

— Se você dispuser do seu tempo muito ocupado — falou Neji cinicamente.

Ele concordara em dar o dinheiro de que ela preci sava, mas suas alfinetadas deixavam claro que ainda achava que ela era uma pessoa baixa por não ter apa recido quando o pai estava morrendo.

— Eu tentarei.

— Assegure-se de conseguir.

Ela lançou um olhar dúbio para ele. Os braços dele não estavam mais cruzados sobre o peito e ele tinha se aproximado ligeiramente. Algo no rosto dele fez com que ela perguntasse:

— Você quer que eu vá?

Ele agarrou uma das mãos dela com sua forte mão.

— Mas é claro. — Ele balançou a cabeça, com a boca sensual se abrindo em um sorriso torto. — Claro que quero que você vá, Hinata.

O calor de sua mão era tranqüilizador.

— Pessoalmente, gostaria muito de conhecer tio Hizashi... Meu único. — No verão em que Hizashi soube da existência de Hinata através de Neji , ele es crevera à sobrinha expressando um desejo de conhe cê-la, bem como sua mãe. A mãe dela disse que fica va a critério de Hinata escrever de volta, mas ela não tinha qualquer desejo de se envolver com a família Hyuuga novamente. Hinata não era de escrever cartas e mandou um cartão de Natal agradecendo Hizashi pela oferta e desde então elas trocavam cartões.

— Então estamos de acordo? — perguntou Neji . — Sobre tudo?

— Sim, de acordo — ela murmurou.

Eles se olharam em grande silêncio e a tensão en tre os dois era quase tangível. Era a tensão de duas pessoas sentindo uma enorme atração física uma pela outra, sem que nenhuma quisesse admitir.

Hinata pensava onde estava se metendo e arregalou os olhos quando a mão dele movimentou-se em dire ção a seu braço, bem lentamente, dando a ela uma grande oportunidade de se afastar, se quisesse, o que não fez. A pele clara dela queimava diante do toque dele e, quando a mão dele deslizou por seu ombro para gentilmente tocar sua nuca, seu corpo esguio es tremeceu com uma percepção sensual.

Neji sentiu a reação dela e, subitamente, os próxi mos dias pareceram muito promissores. Eventual mente ele deixaria Hinata da mesma forma que ela deixara Sasuke e seu pai, sem pensar nas conseqüên cias. Mas enquanto isso...

— Podemos selar o acordo com um beijo?

Hinata não conseguiu responder, pois o ar estava preso na garganta, quando ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Ela empurrou com as mãos o peito dele, em uma resistência simbólica, mas a boca dele estava firme e certa e ela se rendeu instantaneamente. O desejo a percorreu como um relâmpago e ela se deu conta que ansiava por isso desde o primeiro beijo deles, havia algumas horas. Sentiu o úmido toque da língua dele e seus lábios se entreabriram e depois se ren deram completamente. As mãos dela deslizaram pelo peito dele para abraçar seu pescoço e ela sentiu-se derreter.

Hinata não saberia dizer quanto tempo durou o bei jo, mas quando ele tirou a boca de perto dela, ela sentia-se tonta. Só não caiu porque as mãos de Neji apertavam sua cintura contra seu forte corpo.

— Ainda bem que não somos primos de verdade — murmurou Neji , esboçando um sorriso com seus lábios sensuais. — Ou estaríamos com sérios pro blemas.

— Problemas? — Novamente se concentrou na úl tima palavra dele.

— Sabe o que quero dizer. — A mão dele se mo veu e acariciou suas faces. — A atração física entre nós é eletrizante, tem sido desde que nos encontra mos hoje cedo.

— Oh — disse Hinata. Não havia como negar, pois estava colada em seu corpo.

— E teremos tempo de explorar todas as possibili dades — ele sussurrou, com os longos dedos percor rendo a linha do rosto dela, o contorno intumescido de seus lábios. _"Dio!_ Como é linda!", Neji pensou. Ele deveria estar fechando um acordo com ela. En tão, por que estava fitando aqueles incríveis olhos perolados que diferente dos seus, opacos, possuiam um brilho que ele só poderia descrever como celestial, como um imbecil, com certa parte de sua ana tomia tão dura que doía? Ele deixou seus braços caí rem abruptamente.

— Vou pegar a minha pasta e fazer seu cheque agora.

Hinata sentou na cama, olhando para o cheque em sua mão. Ela leu o nome do banco e as cifras várias vezes e então seu olhar parou na assinatura escrita em preto.

Ela assinara o documento dando a Neji a opção de comprar sua parte no rancho, o que considerava um pouco desnecessário, pois os dois não tinham nenhu ma intenção de se casarem. Mas se ele fosse ficar contente, então não se importava. Não estava conten te pelo dinheiro vir diretamente de Neji , mas não estava em posição de discutir, precisava dele rapida mente.

Precisava tomar um banho e estar limpa para en contrar Neji para o jantar. Sentia-se patética, mas desejou que tivesse algo elegante para vestir, em vez do conjunto que usava quando chegou.

Dez minutos depois, ela olhou para o vestido dei tricô lilás que encontrara no armário e pensou, "nada mau". Penteou os cabelos e os deixou soltos com sua franja emoldurando o rosto. Hinata ajeitou a postura e desceu as escadas para a sala de estar.

— Você está linda.

— Com esta roupa velha? — ela tentou brincar. Seu atraente olhar vagueava pela cabeça dele, por seu grande corpo agora vestido por um casual terno de linho creme.

— Se isso for uma roupa velha — ele murmurou com a voz suave, percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos e com uma apreciação tipicamente masculina. — Deus me ajude quando você vestir uma peça de etiqueta.

— Você é um adulador — ela zombou, totalmente alheia à mudança que ocorrera em seus seios e qua dris, deixando o vestido totalmente diferente de quando tinha 17 anos.

— Preciso de uma bebida — disse Neji . — O que você quer, Hinata? Champanhe para comemorar nosso acordo bem-sucedido?

— Sim, por favor. — "Por que não", pensou Hinata de forma imprudente. Conseguira o que queria e sen tia como se tivesse tirado um peso dos ombros. Sua mãe teria o melhor tratamento possível e ela tinha vontade de comemorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Hinata afundou no sofá, suspirando de contentamento. Fora a melhor refeição que tivera em meses. Prova velmente o prazer da refeição se devera ao fato de ela enfim poder enfrentar o futuro imediato com muito mais esperança e menos preocupação.

O acordo deles satisfizera a ambos e o jantar foi festivo. Ela descobriu que era ótimo conversar com Neji . Falaram sobre música e teatro. Ele adorava ópera, o que era pouco surpreendente, já que era ita liano, e riu quando ela confessou que era fanática por filmes de terror. Eles tinham o mesmo gosto para li vros: ambos preferiam biografias, sendo que Hinata confessou outra paixão, desta vez por romances.

— Céus, você me agrada muito.

O comentário dele com aquela voz rouca e seu dedo demorando na cavidade que Hinata tinha entre a garganta e o ombro cortaram os pensamentos dela de uma forma meramente física. Sua boca de repente ficou seca e ela o fitou e imaginou como pudera pen sar que ele era frio e velho. Depois do jantar ele tirou o paletó e sua camisa de seda revelava a musculatura de seu corpo à perfeição. O coração dela deu um es tranho salto e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto à pulsação que corria acelerada em seu pesco ço esguio.

Seus traços expressivos a traíram. Neji adivinhou para onde iam seus pensamentos e seus olhos brilharam com uma satisfação sensual quando ele acrescentou com uma provocação deliberada.

— Você me agrada de todas as formas, apesar de ainda termos que explorar algumas delas.

Hinata sentiu o ardor se aproximar das bochechas, mas tentou se opor com atrevimento.

— Nos seus sonhos!

— Bem, talvez ainda não — concedeu Neji . — Primeiro, vamos terminar o champanhe. — E antes que ela pudesse recusar, ele encheu a taça dela e em seguida a dele.

— Normalmente eu não bebo — Hinata deixou es capar. — Mas como estamos comemorando... — Ela sentiu a leve pressão da coxa dele na sua, não inten cional, mas o suficiente para deixá-la nervosa nova mente, e tomou um gole de champanhe. — E Donna preparou uma comida maravilhosa — ela murmurou. Sentia-se estranha. Devia ser o álcool. Ou talvez a proximidade do corpo viril e masculino de Neji . — Fiquei tão aliviada por ter sido recebida de braços abertos por ela e Sanchez.

— Seria surpreendente se eles a recebessem mal. — Neji abaixou o copo e, virando ligeiramente, lan çou um sorriso cínico para ela. — Considerando que tiveram que esperar seis meses para descobrir se ain da teriam uma casa. Mas por sorte para você, os dois a adoram e esta noite eu pude garantir-lhes que seus empregos estão garantidos.

— Espere um minuto! — exclamou Hinata, estarre cida com a suposição dele. — Disse que eles estavam esperando por mim? — ela indagou. — Certamente você poderia ter dito a eles que não tinham com o que se preocupar! Por Deus, você é o executor!

— Mas é claro que estavam esperando por você, todos estávamos. Nenhuma decisão podia ser tomada antes da sua chegada para ler a cláusula adicional e, estritamente falando, os seis meses quase termina ram.

— Mas de qualquer forma, você poderia ter dito a eles que manteria seus empregos.

— Eu não tinha como dar essa garantia. — Neji estreitou os olhos pretos e novamente virou o homem de negócios do qual ela se lembrava. — Você poderia decidir cumprir o desejo de seu pai e casaríamos. Você moraria aqui por um ano e então venderia sua parte para outra pessoa e eles ficariam sem emprego. Mas agora que decidiu o que quer, mesmo que mude de idéia tenho a opção de comprar a sua parte, assim pude garantir o emprego de Sanchez e Donna.

— Oh, meu Deus! Devo pedir desculpas a Donna. Não tinha a menor idéia e ela grávida! Nunca pen sei... Sinto-me péssima!

— Espere. — Neji se levantou e foi até ela. Ela olhou para ele, os olhos estavam molhados. — Sua tola, não foi sua culpa. — Ele a puxou para perto. — Se alguém tem culpa é seu pai, que deixou um prazo de seis meses para a cláusula adicional expirar.

Ou culpe a mim, pois jamais devia ter concordado com isso.

Ela envolveu a cintura dele com os braços e se segurou, enquanto as lágrimas molhavam sua face. Não se considerava uma pessoa emocional e não sa bia por que estava chorando: por seu pai, por sua mãe ou simplesmente pelo alívio da tensão que vivera nos últimos meses.

— Por favor, não chore — Neji sussurrava com a voz rouca. — Não suporto ver você chorando — ele levantou o queixo dela com seu longo dedo.

Hinata olhou para ele com os olhos molhados e ar regalados e de repente tomou consciência de mais uma série de emoções: o ardor, o poder do corpo dele, seu braço a amparando. A insinuação de uma nuance de tristeza em seu rosto quadrado, a curva sensual de seus lábios, as cores de suas maçãs do rosto salientes.

— Eu o constrangi com meu choro. Desculpe — ela sussurrou, sentindo-se completamente envergo nhada.

— Não é constrangimento que estou sentindo ago ra — falou Neji , apertando o braço em volta da cin tura dela. — É algo muito mais básico — ele decla rou, com os olhos brilhando na direção dos olhos dela.

Ela sentiu a tensão arrebatadora em cada centíme tro poderoso do corpo grande e macio de Neji , sua pélvis em contato íntimo com a excitação totalmente masculina dele. E a repentina e totalmente surpreendente resposta de seu corpo atingiu todas as suas cé lulas e lhe tirou o ar.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu. De repente, o mundo físico da tentação sexual, um mundo ao qual se con siderava imune, invadiu sua mente e ela tremeu com o simples poder que estava sentindo. Os olhares deles se encontraram, uma pergunta implícita respondida e acordada entre eles sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

— Hinata. — Ele pronunciou o nome dela e se mo veu com uma velocidade que a surpreendeu. A mão dele se emaranhou nos seus cabelos e a outra desceu até suas nádegas, puxando-a para mais perto dele en quanto sua boca capturava a dela com uma paixão devoradora e ardente, que fez com que todos os pen samentos de resistência de última hora parecessem ridículos.

Não que ela quisesse resistir...

Ela retribuiu o beijo com uma inocência primitiva, maravilhosa e sua língua se movimentava desejando mais e mais.

— _Dio._ — Ele gemeu, com a boca gentilmente encostada na dela. — Aqui não. — Levantando a ca beça, ele a tomou nos braços.

Hinata envolveu o pescoço dele com o braço e se agarrou. Ela contornou o firme traço do queixo dele, a ligeira saliência no meio, e sorriu lentamente. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de antecipação sensual que não conseguia esconder. Pela primeira vez na vida estava preparada para arriscar e deixar as emoções no comando. Poderia se arre pender no dia seguinte, mas não se importava mais. Os sentimentos que Neji fez desabrochar eram tão intensos que a consumiam, deixando tudo o mais em segundo plano. Tudo o que queria, tudo de que preci sava naquele momento estava prometido no brilho incandescente dos olhos negros dele.

— Tem certeza? — Neji gemeu alguns minutos depois.

Ela percebeu vagamente que estavam em seu anti go quarto antes de as mãos dele apertarem seus om bros e a movimentarem para a distância de um braço novamente. Os olhos dele vagueavam em seu corpo torneado, demorando-se na saliência de seus seios sob o tecido justo do vestido.

— Porque, _amore,_ quando começarmos, não pro meto que vá conseguir parar. Não sou nenhum santo.

Ela não queria um santo; queria que aquele ho mem pecaminosamente sensual a levasse para a cama e a levasse já. A força de seus sentimentos era tão intensa que anulavam sua moralidade normal, sua na tureza tímida, deixando em seu lugar uma curiosida de ávida de explorar até o último grau do que Neji oferecia.

— Nunca estive tão certa de algo na vida — sus surrou Hinata e ela encostou as mãos no peito dele, seus dedos encontrando os botões da camisa dele, co meçando lentamente a desabotoá-los, expondo seu dorso nu para ela.

— Oh, Deus — ela exclamou, fascinada pelo peito musculoso e bronzeado de Neji . Seus dedos traceja vam os pêlos macios e finos do corpo dele, acidentalmente pegando um mamilo enrijecido. Ela sentiu o grande corpo dele arrepiar e hesitou por um momento, olhando para seus olhos fulminantes. Sua pele clara incendiou diante da intensidade do olhar controlador dele.

— Não pare agora, Hinata — Neji gemeu. Ele era dominador por natureza e preferia ser o dominador na cama, mas nunca sentira nada tão erótico quanto os dedos delicados de Hinata acariciando sua carne com uma delicada curiosidade que fazia com que cada centímetro de seu corpo poderoso estremecesse com a força bruta de sua tensão.

Hinata alisou os pêlos castanhos e deliberadamente tra çou o contorno dos mamilos rígidos e escuros com uma suave fascinação, antes de deixar suas mãos deslizarem para cima sob a seda da camisa para reti rá-la lentamente de seus ombros largos. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de excitação e prazer diante da própria ousadia.

— _Dio mio!_ — ele gemeu em italiano e, movendo-se tão abruptamente que a impressionou, ele a puxou para seus braços e fechou a boca em uma paixão ar dente e possessiva sobre a dela. Ele tomou a iniciati va dela quando invadiu o interior molhado de sua boca, sua língua uma imitação da mais perfeita pene tração íntima possível.

Ela se agarrou a ele; seu corpo esguio vibrava como um instrumento de corda ao toque do músico, todos os sentidos saltando em resposta automática e calorosa ao desencadeamento da força total do desejo dele por ela. Não se tratava de uma suave sedução, mas de uma intensa introdução ao movimento se guinte.

— Você é tão linda — sussurrava Neji , quando permitiu que ela respirasse novamente. — Deixe-me olhar para você — e em um momento o vestido dela e seu sutiã estavam no chão, assim como a calça dele.

Hinata estava diante dele vestindo apenas uma cal cinha branca. Um certo pudor fez com que ela cruzas se os braços sobre os seios. Mas ele pegou sua boca novamente, mordendo gentilmente seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-la com uma paixão profunda e ávida que a afogaram em um mar de sensações que nunca sonhara que existisse.

— Você não pode ter vergonha diante de mim — gemeu Neji e, levantando a cabeça, pegou os pulsos dela e abriu seus braços, desnudando seus seios. Os montes cor de creme ficaram protuberantes em desa vergonhada resposta à apreciação ardente dele.

— Dizer que são primorosos não seria justo com você. — Ele procurou seus ombros estreitos, traçou a cavidade de sua clavícula e desceu as mãos para apal par seus sensíveis seios com as mãos firmes. Ela sen tiu uma onda cor-de-rosa subir do dedo do pé ao topo da cabeça em um rubor total de seu corpo.

— Maravilhoso — Neji murmurou. — Você ain da fica corada.

Ainda ficava corada. Um vestígio de sanidade re gistrou as palavras, mas Hinata relutou em achar a co notação, muito perdida na admiração de Neji . Os polegares dele roçavam os bicos rosados de seus seios, brincando com as pontas sensíveis, e ela ge meu em voz alta.

Ele curvou a cabeça e a beijou novamente, antes de pegá-la no colo para levá-la para a cama. Ela o observava sem vergonha enquanto ele tirava a última peça de roupa e seu rubor passou de rosa a escarlate. Ele era forte, alto e estava nu e por um segundo uma breve vacilação de medo virginal fez com que arrega lasse os olhos diante da magnífica excitação masculina.

Mas ele se curvou sobre ela e a beijou novamente e ela esqueceu o medo, só pensando no homem que fazia sombra sobre ela. A mão dele tocou sua cintura curvilínea, seus longos dedos passearam sobre o topo de seu ventre, acalmando as contrações involuntárias de seu abdome e das coxas arrepiadas enquanto re movia a roupa que restava antes de se juntar a ela na cama.

Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e olhou para ela de forma longa e observadora, e murmurou:

— Definitivamente vermelha, Hinata. — Ela não sabia se ele se referia ao seu rubor ou a algo mais íntimo, mas também não se importava.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, lambendo o contorno dos lábios dela com a ponta da língua e justo quando ela pensou que ele a beijaria novamente, sua cabeça des ceu e sua língua passeou pelo vale entre seus seios. Ela o alcançou, com as pequenas mãos curvadas so bre seus ombros largos e mergulhadas na carne macia dele, enquanto a língua dele subiu em um seio firme e lambeu um bico rígido e rosado. Ela deixou escapar um gemido suave que se transformou em grito diante da deliciosa tortura de tê-lo sugando seu mamilo. Ela curvou as costas e suas mãos correram para os cabe los dele, abraçando-o a ela, desejando que a tormenta erótica continuasse.

Seu sangue corria quente e espesso por suas veias e, agitada, ela se moveu sob ele, ansiando para que propiciasse o mesmo prazer ardente ao outro seio e gemeu longamente de prazer quando ele o fez.

— Você gosta disso, Hinata. — Ele a fitou com os olhos escuros de desejo ardentes e sussurrou suavemente e en tão cobriu sua boca novamente, mordiscando e brin cando, lambendo e investigando com uma experiên cia devastadora.

Indefesa, ela se contorceu contra ele, enquanto seus quadris subiam, intensamente conscientes do ro çar de pele contra pele. A tortura erótica da mão dele deslizando em seu seio, a curva de sua cintura, a con tração de sua barriga antes de encontrar os pêlos ralls no vértice de suas coxas. O corpo de Hinata se movia fora de controle, suas coxas se abriam involuntariamente, antecipando uma invasão mais pro funda.

Longos dedos penetravam no fervor úmido revela do com uma experiência tátil que a fez gemer com o calor arrebatador da tensão sexual, mesmo quando a cabeça dele desceu e ela sentiu novamente o puxão erótico de sua boca em seus mamilos. Ela estava per dida na agonia de uma paixão incrível que jamais imaginara, nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens. Suas mãos, com vontade própria, apertavam e acariciavam as costas dele, percorrendo sua espinha, a curva de suas nádegas, perscrutando em torno da cavidade do quadril e da coxa e tocando com ousadia sua carne, excitada. Seu grande corpo se estremeceu e ele levantou a cabeça e arrebatou os lábios inchados dela mais uma vez.

— Neji . — Ela gemeu o nome dele enquanto ele se mexia sobre ela, e ela levantou os quadris, ardendo de uma excitação arrebatadora, e torturada pela ne cessidade, pela ânsia do preenchimento final.

— _Si, amore_ — ele falou entredentes e num único movimento a puxou em sua direção e mergulhou fun do dentro dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram em cho que quando uma dor candente a atingiu e sua respira ção entrecortada disparou em um grito.

— _No credibile._ — Ele a encarou com os olhos obscurecidos e seu grande corpo ficou imóvel e suas feições rígidas ficaram cerradas, uma maré de cor es cura manchando suas maçãs do rosto enquanto ele lutava para se controlar.

Enquanto a dor ia cedendo mais e mais, ela via o choque nos olhos dele e, apavorada com medo de ele parar quando estava tão perto de descobrir o prazer máximo da posse dele, com um instinto primal ela o envolveu com suas pernas. Ela sentiu o corpo dele tremer e a força de seu próprio desejo quebrou o rígi do controle dele, fazendo com que ele entrasse ainda mais profundamente dentro de sua feminilidade.

A dor foi sumindo como se nunca tivesse existido, quando ele parou por um momento. Ela sentiu-se inundada de calor e tensão quando ele se retirou len tamente. Ela pressionou os lábios contra a garganta dele, seus ombros, curvando a mão atrás de seu pes coço, e arfou seu alívio quando ele penetrou nela no vamente.

Ela gritou o nome dele quando suas mãos agarra ram os quadris dela e ele se moveu dentro dela, excitando-a mais e mais. O sangue golpeava suas veias e o calor molhado e escorregadio do corpo pujante dele dentro e fora dela a levaram com uma intensidade arrasadora a um pico de excitação além do prazer, quase uma dor, antes que ela explodisse em um alívio convulsivo.

Hinata sentiu o corpo dele estremecer e ouviu o ge mido de Neji e se agarrou a ele enquanto os dois se uniam na escuridão turbulenta que a dominava.

— Hinata, Hinata — ela abriu os olhos ainda tonta e se concentrou no rosto sombrio dele. — Você está bem? — Ela sentiu a retirada rápida dele e rapida mente o tranqüilizou.

— Nunca estive melhor — disse, com a respiração trêmula, os lábios partindo em um sorriso estático. Finalmente encontrara um homem a quem podia se entregar com toda a paixão recolhida e a generosida de de sua natureza amorosa. Mas seu sorriso não foi correspondido quando Neji se soltou dos braços dela, rolando para o lado.

— Você ainda dirá isso daqui a um mês, eu imagi no? — ele disse, com sarcasmo.

— Enquanto você me quiser — respondeu Hinata, ainda envolvida com a euforia do ato de amor. Ela deslizou seu braço pela barriga contraída dele e se aconchegou mais perto dele com um suspiro de con tentamento.

Abruptamente, seu braço foi retirado de cima dele e ele se levantou por cima dela.

— Você está maluca? Por que diabos não me disse que era virgem? — ele perguntou. O amante de alguns minutos atrás era irreconhecível naquele homem ríspido diante dela.

— Você nunca perguntou. Isso faz diferença? — Algo estava muito errado, e a lânguida sensação de satisfação completa ia desaparecendo diante dos olhos raivosos de seu amante.

— Nunca perguntei... — Neji repetiu as palavras para ela. — Olhe para você. — Os olhos dele percor reram seu corpo nu e voltaram para seu rosto. — Você tem um corpo de deixar Marilyn Monroe enver gonhada, e tem quantos anos? Vinte e cinco? Ne nhum homem do mundo olharia para você e pensaria por um minuto que fosse virgem. Por Deus, você já foi noiva!

— Não estou entendendo sua lógica — falou Hinata, confusa. — Você está aborrecido porque foi meu pri meiro homem?

— Não — Neji gritou —, estou aborrecido por que você poderia ter engravidado.

— Ah, compreendo. — Hinata sentou-se e se cobriu com o lençol, sentindo-se como se tivesse sido joga da nua no Oceano Ártico, como se cada sensação de prazer remanescente tivesse sido apagada diante da investida dele. Mas pelo menos ele não se arrependia de ser seu primeiro amante, se é que se podia acredi tar em seu "não" inabalável. Ela supunha que deve ria ser grata pelos pequenos atos de compaixão de Neji , mesmo que no caso dele nada houvesse de pe queno, ainda que sua virilidade estivesse em repouso.

Mas a atitude dele fora uma dolorosa chamada de volta à realidade. Enquanto ela se iludia por final mente ter encontrado o amor, ele tinha raiva por ela poder estar grávida. Neji não poderia deixar mais claro que estava em busca de uma noite de diversão.

Poderia tranqüilizá-lo, mas de repente ela não es tava somente magoada, estava furiosa. Chamá-la de maluca? Ele devia ter controlado os próprios impul sos, aquele nojento arrogante.

— Então a culpa é minha — ela falou. — Você é um homem maduro e ativo sexualmente. Onde estava seu cérebro há meia hora? — ela perguntou, irônica, ouviu quando ele respirou fundo e sabia que aquela não era a resposta dócil que ele estava espe rando.

Neji Hyuuga, pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, se viu constrangido e calado diante de uma amante no quarto...

Hinata sentou com um fino lençol cobrindo seus seios luxuriosos e a cabeça inclinada, revelando a elegante curva de seu pescoço, enquanto o encarava de forma desafiadora. Ela estava estonteante e linda, com os cabelos tão longos que ainda estavam em contato com os lençóis de seda claros em uma desarrumação maravilhosa, uma desarrumação pela qual ele era responsável, assim como por todo o res to, tinha que admitir. Ela tinha razão, droga! Ele era meticuloso em suas relações com mulheres e nunca esquecia de usar preservativo. Mas a mulher encanta dora diante dele confundira sua cabeça. Mas por quê?, finalmente se questionou, lembrando então do comentário que ela fizera mais cedo de que um ho mem de negócios internacional não poderia ficar à disposição, e de repente ele notou que caíra na mais antiga das armadilhas.

— Eu devia estar pensando com o que há abaixo da minha cintura, mas certamente você também. Eu pensava que estava fazendo amor com uma mulher de vida sexual ativa. Não me deito com virgens. — Ele sorriu de forma cínica e amarga com seus firmes lábios. — Mas você sabia, Hinata. Por que outra razão você viria até mim como uma vadia, tirando minha camisa? — ele perguntou, com grande hostilidade. Como uma vadia!

— Eu não fiz isso! — Hinata estava horrorizada e magoada com a imagem que ele fez da tentativa ino cente dela de satisfazê-lo.

— Não se preocupe em negar. Eu tenho seu telefo ne. A negação inflexível de que você não queria pas sar um ano aqui para obter sua parte no rancho. A pequena quantia que você estava preparada para ga nhar, os sorrisos doces... Pensei que você fosse boa demais para ser verdade e estava certo. Seria muito mais fácil para você engravidar de um homem extre mamente rico e voltar para a Inglaterra para viver em conforto com uma receita garantida por anos. Bem, detesto dizer que você pegou o homem errado. Se houver qualquer conseqüência sobre hoje à noite, eu pego a criança e você não terá nada. Eu a levarei para os tribunais por tanto tempo que você desejará jamais ter posto os olhos em mim.

— Eu já desejo — sussurrou Hinata, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Neji pensava que ela armara deliberadamente toda a situação apenas para engravidar dele, o homem que havia pouco esta va amando-a com uma paixão magnífica.

— Então somos dois. Não gosto de ser feito de bobo.

Bastava. Hinata já tinha ouvido demais. O homem devia ser maluco e, mesmo sentindo seu coração dila cerado em milhões de pedaços, seu orgulho e sua rai va vieram à tona e ela começou a brigar também. Você deve ter problemas mentais e eu não teria um filho com você nem se você fosse o último ho mem da Terra.

— Você mataria meu filho? — ele perguntou. As emoções caóticas dela estavam em turbilhão e de repente Hinata teve uma vontade histérica de rir. Tinha feito uma descoberta surpreendente. Neji , o frio e distante homem de negócios não era nada quan do suas paixões emergiam. Era tão volátil como nitroglicerina, com uma imaginação vivida e quase pa tológica. Ele gritara com ela por ser virgem, culpava-a por achar que ela tentara engravidar e agora estava chocado com a possibilidade de ela matar seu filho, tudo em apenas alguns minutos.

— Não, Neji — ela falou. Ele não merecia sua consideração depois do que acabara de chamá-la, mas ela queria pôr um fim na discussão. — Mas você não deve se preocupar com nada — ele a encarava com raiva e inacreditavelmente algo fazia com que a pulsação dela acelerasse com excitação. Ela acenou em despedida para ele e passou para o outro lado da cama, levando o lençol. — Preciso tomar um banho.

— Ela realmente precisava se afastar antes que su cumbisse novamente ao nível vigoroso de percepção física que sentia quando estava perto dele.

— Espere — Neji comandou. — Ainda não aca bei de conversar.

Hinata parou na entrada do banheiro.

— Relaxe, Neji . Eu tomo pílula. — Ela entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta.

— O que você disse? Como pode? Abra esta mal dita porta.

Ela podia ouvir a incredulidade no tom de voz dele e se encolheu.

— Estou tomando pílula por ordem médica há três meses — ela gritou. Era verdade. — Então pare de se preocupar e vá contar seus rendimentos.

Para sua surpresa, ela ouviu o grito de uma risada.

— Aproveite o banho. — Ele bateu levemente na porta. — Pego você mais tarde. — E então tudo ficou em silêncio.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Ele não precisava soar tão aliviado, pensou Hinata. Se ria diabólico se ela estivesse atrás dele por causa de seu dinheiro. Afinal de contas, fora Neji que disse que desejava casar com ela por conveniência. Ele ob viamente mentiu, se fosse para acreditar na reação de momentos atrás.

Ela mal se reconhecia naquela mulher de olhos ar regalados que olhava de volta. Os contornos incha dos de sua boca eram a prova dos beijos vorazes que trocaram. Ela lambeu os lábios e ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de Neji .

Hinata baixou os olhos e eles se encheram de lágri mas quando notou as marcas ligeiramente averme lhadas em seus seios, e deu um passo para trás, atôni ta diante da percepção do que ocorrera.

— Oh, Deus, como posso ter sido tão burra? — murmurou alto, sentindo vergonha e humilhação diante de enormidade do que fizera, ao se entregar para um homem como Neji .

Quando imaginava a perda de sua virgindade, pen sava em suaves palavras de amor murmuradas, ro mance e o encontro de duas almas. Em vez disso, desperdiçara tudo com Neji Hyuuga, com toda a avidez libertina de uma ninfomaníaca.

Ela reconheceu que o mais humilhante era que seu corpo ainda estava quente e padecia com a lembrança da paixão selvagem e maravilhosa de Neji e teve a horrível convicção de que com muito pouco estímulo faria tudo novamente. A imagem do magnífico corpo nu de Neji permanecia em sua cabeça e aquecia seu corpo.

Tremendo de excitação, ela abriu a torneira de água fria e sentiu o corpo encolher quando o jato ge lado a atingiu. Depois pegou o sabonete e começou a passar em seu corpo, determinada a remover qual quer traço do toque dele em seu corpo.

Então perdera o bom senso e a virgindade para Neji , um homem que não a valorizava muito, e só podia culpar a si mesma. O que esperava? Uma de claração de amor eterno? Quem pretendia enganar? Ela mesma, reconheceu amargamente... Fora luxúria pura e simples e não podia acreditar que tivesse su cumbido tão rapidamente, tão facilmente, à mais bá sica das emoções humanas.

Meia hora depois, ela colou o ouvido na porta. Não ouviu nenhum som. Neji devia ter ido embora, mas ainda assim ela estava relutante em abrir a porta. Não podia encará-lo, ver a compreensão sensual nos olhos dele quando ele olhasse para ela.

Mortificada diante da própria fraqueza, ela abriu a porta e caminhou para o quarto. Estava vazio e, ao olhar para a cama amarrotada, suspirou. O cenário de sua queda, ela pensou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Limpou as lágrimas e, se dirigindo à cama, decidiu que não havia alternativa.

Sairia dali amanhã e jamais voltaria, estava decidida. Aquele lugar e as pessoas associadas a ele só lhe tinham trazido tristezas.

Hinata rolou na cama. O cheiro de Neji estava na fronha do travesseiro e mais algumas lágrimas rola ram por suas bochechas. Ela as enxugou automati camente.

Tinha 25 anos, não era uma adolescente iludida. Finalmente deitara com um homem, não era grande coisa. Na realidade, algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que já mais do que passava da hora...

Hinata olhou pela janela e viu Sanchez caminhar na direção dos estábulos. O dia de trabalho tinha come çado. Ela olhou para seu relógio: sete horas. Hora de partir. Abotoou a jaqueta e pegou sua bolsa, deixando o quarto.

Hinata percebeu que tinha mais uma coisa a fazer e foi para a cozinha.

— Hinata. — Donna virou do fogão. — Eu ia levar seu café, mas o sr. Neji mandou deixá-la dormindo.

— Muito gentil da parte dele, mas não precisa, Donna, e não se preocupe. Apenas me dê uma xícara do seu maravilhoso café e seguirei meu caminho.

— Você está partindo? Mas o Sr. Neji disse que ficaria uma semana!

— Bem, ele estava errado. — Hinata aceitou a xíca ra de café que Donna entregou. — Preciso voltar para casa. Minha mãe precisa de mim, não está muito bem. Mas sente-se aqui e tome um café comigo.

Donna sentou ao lado oposto da mesa, com os olhos castanhos tristes e experientes fixados em Hinata.

— Ficamos todos tristes com a morte de seu pai, mas ele viveu os setenta anos que Deus permitiu. Eu me lembro de sua mãe. Era tão nova e linda. Espero que não seja nada sério.

— Foi bem sério, mas felizmente ela está se recu perando bem. Mas temos uma empresa para geren ciar e preciso voltar para ajudar. — E concluiu:

— Estou contente por Neji ter conseguido sosse gar vocês com relação ao rancho. Se eu soubesse que estavam preocupados, teria vindo mais cedo e resol vido tudo. Mas agora está tudo certo. — Hinata se le vantou e caminhou na direção de Donna, abraçando seus ombros. — Será bom pensar em você e Sanchez vivendo aqui, de onde vocês realmente fazem parte. Estou realmente contente. Mas agora preciso ir.

— Ir aonde? — A voz rouca de Neji soou lacô nica.

Hinata virou lentamente, afetada diante do som da voz dele, que provocava confusão em seu autocontrole duramente conquistado. O coração dela acelerou quando ela o viu. Estava vestindo _short_ branco e ca miseta, colados ao seu corpo molhado de suor, en quanto seu forte peito arfava pelo esforço dos exer cícios.

— Você estava correndo — ela falou.

— Como faço todos os dias. — Ele passou a mão nos longos cabelos molhados de suor e os olhos dela se chocaram com a densidade do olhar cintilante de Neji , quando ela engoliu em seco. — Mas não res pondeu minha pergunta. — Os olhos dele a percorre ram, notando o glorioso cabelo preso em uma trança, o conjunto de linho e as sandálias de salto alto. Ela certamente não estava vestida para ficar no rancho. — Onde pensa que vai? — Ele caminhou na direção dela, parando a centímetros de seu rosto.

As entranhas dela deram um nó. O caloroso cheiro de almíscar que ele exalava mexiam com suas nari nas; ele era um homem muito másculo, um macho absolutamente viril e ainda na véspera seu corpo fora extremamente acolhedor daquela presença na cama. Ela piscou para apagar a lembrança sedutora e disse a si mesma que ela era apenas mais uma, como ele dis sera de forma tão sucinta quando descobrira que fora seu primeiro e único amante. Ele estava acostumado a uma série de mulheres maduras e sofisticadas e su pusera que ela fosse uma delas.

— Vou para casa hoje, se conseguir mudar meu vôo. Já fizemos o nosso acordo, então não há razão para eu ficar.

Ele de repente agarrou seu pulso.

— Hinata está um pouco confusa. — Neji lançou um sorriso breve para Donna.

— Me solta! — Hinata tentou livrar o braço, mas sem sucesso, e sem nenhuma palavra ele a arrastou para o corredor, onde, com uma das mãos em suas costas, a empurrou para dentro do escritório.

— Com quem você pensa que está jogando, Hinata? Temos um trato.

Mantendo um pequeno espaço entre eles, ela teve que se esforçar para manter-se calma.

— Sim, e eu o cumprirei. Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

Ele ficou totalmente imóvel, seus olhos obscuros fitando-a com uma intensidade que envia ram um arrepio de medo por sua espinha e ela preci sou de todos os átomos de força de vontade para con tinuar.

— Mas não vejo razão para ficar mais tempo aqui. Meu pai está morto, então não fará diferença para ele se estou aqui ou não — ela disse, tremendo por den tro. — E precisam de mim em casa.

— Você prometeu ficar uma semana e estou segu rando você para isso. — Seu forte rosto estava retesado e seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz que não era suave, enquanto percorriam as curvas bem-feitas dela e voltavam para seu rosto; sua mão tentou abra çar a cintura dela, mas ela se esquivou rapidamente de seu braço.

— Para o bem do meu pai — ela elevou uma so brancelha cinicamente em descrédito. Podia ver nos olhos dele, sentir no ar, na tensão tremeluzente entre eles. Ele queria sexo, sexo sem compromisso, en quanto estava preso ali por alguns dias e, depois da noite anterior, sabia que ela estava disponível.

Ele praticamente a chamara de prostituta e decla rara que ela estava atrás do dinheiro dele e, quando ela provou que estava errado, ele riu... Ainda assim, ao olhar para ele naquele momento, ela o desejava. Mas juntando cada pedaço de orgulho que tinha, acrescentou:

— Bem, desculpe, mas é impossível. — Virando-se, incapaz de continuar parada diante da intensa apreciação dos olhos fascinantes dele, que provavam o maldito arrogante que era, ela caminhou até a es tante de troféus.

— Mas antes de partir, gostaria de levar uma lem brança para a minha mãe. — Hinata percebeu que, a menos que levasse algo de volta para mostrar à mãe, teria que admitir que fora atrás do dinheiro e o por quê.

Ela passou os olhos pelos troféus e pegou um que seu pai ganhara na Inglaterra, no ano que conheceu sua mãe.

— Este seria apropriado. — Ela virou e de repente o rosto de Neji estava a apenas alguns centímetros dela. Nervosamente, ela passou a ponta da língua nos lábios repentinamente secos e seu coração acelerou no peito.

— O que seria apropriado, _amore,_ seria você parar de mentir para mim e para você mesma — ele disse, com as mãos sobre a mão dela. — Você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo. A outra mão dele subiu para se alojar na nuca de Hinata. — Posso sentir sua pulsação na sua garganta e posso lembrar em cada detalhe vivido a forma como seu corpo aceitou o meu, a for ma com que suas pernas me envolveram, se recusan do a me deixar sair.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar de calor e estava muito envergonhada da reação traidora de seu corpo.

— Cale a boca... — ela pediu e, afastando a mão dele que segurava a sua. Tentou acertar a cabeça dele com o troféu, mas ele foi muito rápido para ela. Agar rou seu pulso e o torceu em suas costas, deixando o troféu cair de seus dedos nervosos para retinir no chão.

— Realmente, Hinata, violência... você me sur preende — ele debochou, puxando-a contra seu cor po. — Mas guarde isso para o quarto — e beijou-a.

Ela desviou a boca e com a mão livre tentou se afastar, mas ele simplesmente juntou as duas mãos dela atrás das costas e a puxou em sua direção. Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas a boca dele encontrou seu pescoço e provou sua pele. Pica das de prazer atingiram sua carne, despertando cada nervo sensual de seu corpo. Ela lutou bravamente contra ele, levantando o joelho, cheia de más inten ções.

— Oh, não, não faça isso, sua pequena gata selva gem — gemeu Neji e por um segundo ela ficou livre, antes de ver suas costas contra a parede e as mãos de Neji agarrando seus braços e mantendo-a firme, en canto suas longas pernas prendiam seus quadris marcantes ria curva de sua pélvis, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu estado de excitação.

— Saia de perto de mim, seu troglodita. Ou vou gritar. — Ela não podia se mover ©tinha mais medo de si mesma do que dele. Podia sentir a pressão de cada músculo e o vigor do grande corpo dele, do pei to às coxas, e seu corpo traidor se arqueou para ir de encontro ao dele.

— As estatísticas dizem que mulheres que avisam que vão gritar nunca gritam — ele falou, com os olhos brilhando com uma luz diabólica dentro dos dela.

Mais enfurecida do que podia acreditar, Hinata abriu a boca e a força esmagadora da boca de Neji sufocou seu grito. Ele tirou total proveito de seus lá bios abertos e sua língua invadiu o interior ardente com uma perversa experiência que em alguns mo mentos fez com que ela cedesse e finalmente respon desse com uma ansiedade constrangedora que não conseguia mais controlar. Não era justo, sua mente gritava para que não fizesse aquilo, mas, oh, era tão bom!, respondia seu corpo.

— Sem mais discussões — murmurou Neji con tra os lábios amuados dela. — Você ficará, como pla nejado.

Hinata olhou para o rosto rígido dele, viu a paixão emoldurando seus olhos e abriu a boca para concor dar, mas captou a vacilação de triunfo nas profunde zas do olhar sombrio e de repente ficou estarrecida com sua própria rendição. Um beijo e ele já pensava que ela fosse dele. Este pensamento fez com que a temperatura dela subisse, não de desejo, mas de mui ta raiva.

— Você me chamou de vadia. — Ele não tinha idéia de como suas palavras a machucaram na noite anterior e, o que era pior, não se importava... -— E disse que eu estava atrás do seu dinheiro.

— Não acredito que eu disse isso — ele confessou, pegando a cabeça dela com as duas mãos, gentilmen te inclinando-a para junto da sua. — Você deve saber que não quis dizer isso. Como poderia? Tinha acaba do de descobrir que você era virgem. Minha única desculpa para ter berrado como você da forma que berrei foi o choque.

— Choque — ela repetiu, fitando-o. Se alguém tinha alguma razão para ter tido um choque era Hinata, que estava fazendo amor pela primeira vez. Para um homem da idade de Neji e com sua experiência, aquilo deveria ser um acontecimento nada extraordi nário.

— Sim. — Ele pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela e desceu-as pelos seus braços, envolvendo-a de forma solta, deixando um pequeno espaço entre os dois. — Admito que sou cínico por natureza e parecia inacre ditável que você pudesse se entregar para mim sem querer nada de volta. Diga-me, Hinata, por quê?

Com um empurrão repentino, ela se livrou dos bra ços dele. Era uma pergunta que não podia responder.

— Hinata...? — Ele caminhou por trás dela e ela vi rou para encará-lo como uma presa diante dos olhos do caçador.

— Voltar para esta casa... sobrecarga emocional... muito champanhe... _jet lag_ ou simplesmente luxúria... O que você prefere? — Os olhos perolados dela lançavam um desafio para ele e ela ignorou sua imo bilidade repentina, bem como o apertar de sua boca sensual, e acrescentou: — Mas certamente não foi para engravidar e ganhar algumas libras e certamente não vou ficar aqui.

— Então eu a julguei mal na noite passada — ele admitiu. — Mas isso não era razão para você fugir hoje de manhã.

— Não estou fugindo. Estou indo embora. — Ela pegou o troféu no chão. Um par de tênis desgastados e duas pernas longas, bronzeadas e musculosas preencheram sua visão, quando ela se levantou.

Neji estava parado como uma estátua. Seus olhos a fitavam com uma intensidade investigadora. Ela alisou a saia nos quadris com uma das mãos, sentindo-a úmida, segurando o troféu gentilmente com a outra.

— Então é isso... — ela tentou sorrir, mas não con seguiu — vou pedir para Sanchez me levar de volta pra a cidade.

— Certamente, se é o que deseja. — Neji deu de ombros.

Hinata o observou, incrédula. Neji estava total mente controlado. Ela estava se preocupando à toa;

Neji não dera a menor importância para o que falara. Era somente o coração idiota dela que estava envol vido.

— Vou procurar Sanchez — ela disse.

— Faça isso, desde que compreenda que o cheque será anulado se você não honrar sua parte e for embo ra hoje.

A mão dela estava perto da maçaneta quando ou viu aquelas palavras. Ela deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo e lentamente ajeitou-se. Estava tão chocada que ficou imóvel. Será que Neji era realmente tão cruel assim?

— É o que você faria? — ela perguntou, de costas para ele. Não confiava em si mesma para olhá-lo.

— Sim. Sou um homem de negócios e não permito que ninguém deixe de cumprir sua parte num acordo — ele declarou. — Não mudo minhas regras nem mesmo para uma amante.

Com tais palavras, uma praga silenciosa ecoou na mente de Neji . Ele estava lidando com Hinata de uma maneira desastrosa, completamente diferente de seu normal. Mas ela tinha lhe provocado um choque de pois do outro. Uma mulher sem coração que não vie ra sequer ao enterro do pai e, quando finalmente apa recia, era apenas porque estava atrás de dinheiro, isto ele podia entender. Mas estava completamente des preparado para a jovem inocente que lhe entregara o corpo imaculado na noite anterior sem nada querer de sua fortuna. Não podia decifrar o que fizera que Hinata o desejasse.

Hinata. devia muito a ele e ele queria detestá-la, mas em vez disso, seu corpo chiava quando ficava perto dela. Maldição, bastava a presença dele na mesma sala que ele e sua reação era ficar duro feito uma rocha, o que nunca lhe acontecera antes.

A expressão dele ficou mais sombria quando ele Observou as costas bem torneadas dela. Não precisa va chantagear uma mulher para levá-la para a cama; normalmente elas brigavam pelo privilégio. Quem ela pensava que era para abandoná-lo?

— Está bem, eu fico. — Precisava do dinheiro e não tinha outra opção.

— Ótimo. Sabia que você seria razoável. — Neji caminhou para a frente, enquanto sua boca sensual começava a ensaiar um sorriso. — Agora podemos esquecer nosso pequeno desentendimento e discutir o que faremos no restante do dia.

Ela percebeu quando ele levantou a mão e nitida mente saiu do caminho. Hinata não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão tola ao se entregar a um homem que não a conhecia. Neji tinha toda a sensibilidade de um tubarão-martelo, e igualmente denso e letal. Ele desprezava e toda qualquer suavidade, porque pensa va que já a tinha conquistado. Que paspalho!

— Não precisamos discutir. Se tenho que manter a minha parte do trato, então você deve cumprir a sua. Como é óbvio que não confiamos um no outro, ire mos para Santiago e eu observarei você depositar o dinheiro na minha conta, depois você me acompanha de volta para cá. — Ele não a faria de boba duas vezes. E não a levaria para a cama novamente. — Mas não me lembro do nosso acordo incluir favores se xuais, então se você me tocar eu saio daqui — con cluiu.

Pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro ho ras a mesma maldita mulher deixou Neji Hyuuga sem fala, algo de que ele não gostava...


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SETE**

Nunca em sua vida Neji deixara que o sexo obscurecesse tanto seu julgamento e aquilo tinha que acabar. E se Hinata fosse realmente inocente sexualmente? Em todos os outros aspectos ela era uma cínica de coração de pedra e era bom ele se lembrar disso. Ela abandonara o pai e o noivo e, indiretamente, fizera Neji perder sua noiva, cuja vida fora cortada da forma mais brutal.

Para ser honesto, não era exatamente isento de cul pa com relação a Tenten. Ele não a via havia três me ses no momento de sua morte e a única razão de ela estar no rancho foi ele ter dito que a encontraria lá, cancelando no último momento. Talvez aquela tives se sido a razão de ela ter aceitado uma carona de volta para a cidade de Sasuke.

Não tinha orgulho da forma com que tratara Tenten. Era jovem e estava organizando sua rede na América do Sul quando a conheceu e sentiu muito mais lascí via do que amor. Eles tiveram uma maravilhosa noite de sexo juntos e seu noivado fora uma atitude impen sada. A única razão para ter durado por anos talvez tivesse sido a proximidade dos ranchos de Hiashi Hyuuga e Uchiha. Mas principalmente porque Neji acha va que era conveniente, assim como Tenten, que buscava a carreira de cantora. Ela nunca reclamava das visitas inconstantes. Mas de repente, depois do noi vado de Sasuke acabar, Tenten começou a pressionar Neji para marcarem a data do casamento, razão pela qual adiara a última visita. Sabia que ela seria uma esposa agradável, mas não estava pronto para tomar a decisão.

Ele a amava de alguma forma. Mas na realidade, Hinata, com um único olhar de seus inacreditáveis olhos angelicais, conseguira prendê-lo mais inabalavelmente do que Tenten jamais sonhara.

Hinata olhou para Neji quando ele sentou ao seu lado no carro, com a expressão implacável de seu ros to lindo e o profundo sulco entre as sobrancelhas arqueadas dizendo tudo que precisava saber. Ele tinha voltado a ser o homem frio e distante de que se lem brava na sua adolescência e estava satisfeita por isso. A noite anterior fora um grande erro e era melhor esquecê-la.

A viagem foi uma repetição da anterior. Neji pe gou sua pasta e se enterrou no trabalho. A única dife rença era que agora, quando Hinata olhava para suas mãos, sabia exatamente o que elas podiam fazer... A chegada deles na cidade não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora para ela.

— Este é o meu banco. O dinheiro que você tanto quer será seu em minutos.

— Ótimo.

Cinco minutos depois, sentada em um escritório enquanto o dinheiro era transferido, ela observou o gerente bajulando Neji . Outro funcionário bajulador serviu café e Hinata sentiu a temperatura subir quando Neji disse ao gerente que eles esperariam por um telefonema do banco da Inglaterra confirmando o de pósito na conta da sita. Hinata Hyuuga.

— Assim está bom para você, Hinata? Não quero que tenha nenhuma dúvida de que paguei o quanto pediu.

— Sim, perfeitamente — ela respondeu.

Logo depois, ela estava na calçada e o motorista abria a porta do carro. Ela deu um passo para trás e lançou um olhar gelado a Neji .

— Posso ir caminhando até o hotel, então pode mos combinar em uma, duas ou três horas?

— Sou um homem muito gentil para deixá-la sozi nha em uma cidade grande, mesmo que por um minu to. Você pode se perder — ele retrucou.

Ela queria que _ele_ se perdesse. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer: não confiava nela, tinha que mantê-la sob seus olhos.

No hotel, as coisas não melhoraram. Neji insistiu em acompanhá-la até o quarto. Ele se serviu de uma taça de vinho do frigobar e se apoiou na cabeceira da cama enquanto ela arrumava a mala. Quando Hinata terminou, estava a ponto de explodir de raiva e de outra emoção bem mais primitiva... Um desejo trai dor de se unir a ele na cama.

— Se você não se importa, vou ligar para minha mãe antes de sairmos. A menos que você tenha algu ma objeção.

— Fique à vontade. Não tenho pressa — ele falou. — Tem certeza de que não quer me acompanhar...?

A tensão sexual no ar de repente era palpável. Hinata lançou um olhar de desespero para ele. Ele estava recostado com as pernas esticadas, um macho viril, e ela se lembrava vividamente de outra cama. Desvian do o olhar, ela pegou o telefone.

— Em uma taça de vinho, claro — ele falou, debo chado.

Tentando ignorá-lo, ela ligou rapidamente para o número de sua casa. O som da voz da mãe causou um nó em sua garganta. Hinata virou de costas para Neji e perguntou suavemente sobre sua saúde, antes de di zer que estava certa: Hiashi Hyuuga deixara um troféu de seus tempos de jogador de pólo. Hinata ouviu ironia na voz da mãe.

— Eu devia ter adivinhado... Hiashi passou a me lhor parte da vida jogando pólo e gastou cada centavo que tinha com cavalos e mulheres. Não me surpreen de que deixado um troféu para você.

— Tem razão, mãe — respondeu Hinata, se despe dindo rapidamente. Não havia por que contar a ver dade à mãe, ela só ficaria chateada.

— Você não falou para a sua mãe sobre o dinheiro — falou Neji . — Por que não?

— Falarei quando chegar em casa. — O calor da aspiração dele fez com que os pêlos de trás do pescoço dela se arrepiassem e, pegando sua pasta, ela virou e esbarrou nele.

— Porque você quer ficar com tudo para você.

— Hum — Hinata bufou, sacudindo a cabeça. Neji realmente era a pessoa mais cínica e sarcástica que conhecera. Provavelmente aquela era a razão de sua fortuna.

Uma Hinata quieta sentou-se no banco do carro na via gem de volta para a fazenda e seu humor não melho rou com o bufê que Donna preparara na varanda do salão principal.

Neji tentou conversar com Hinata no carro e depois enquanto eles comiam, mas ela só respondeu monossílabos. Hinata estava absolutamente fria e ele não en tendia seu problema.

Ela tinha o dinheiro. E quanto ao resto, ele sabia, sem presunção, que não conhecia mulher que não se agarraria à chance de passar alguns dias de férias em sua companhia. Ele a observou de forma pensativa quando ela se levantou com um olhar em sua direção, mas sem fazer contato visual e avisou que estava indo tirar uma _siesta._

— Não tão depressa — ele falou, se levantando. _—_ Se seu comportamento nas últimas horas for sua idéia de manter o acordo e estabelecer uma relação de ami zade entre nós, então imploro para que seja diferente.

Hinata parou e virou com os olhos assustados para ele. Não esperava aquela explosão, mas bastou um olhar para seu atraente rosto para ela notar que ele estava enfurecido. Por que tanta raiva? Ela ainda es tava ali.

— Desculpe, mas não lembro que nosso acordo incluísse que eu devesse entretê-lo durante todo o dia. Você pode estar acostumado a mulheres a seus pés, mas eu sou diferente... Estou aqui, vou passar a semana e, para ser honesta, agora não quero que se jamos mais amigos. Essa amizade vai ter que es perar.

— Mas não quero esperar e, depois da noite passa da, "amigos" é uma palavra fraca para definir o que aconteceu entre nós.

Sua declaração provocante e o calor de seus olhos quebraram o estado melancólico de Hinata e ela ficou vermelha, mas conseguiu dar de ombros ligeira mente.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de repetir a expe riência; pensando bem — ela fez uma pausa — não foi tão bom assim. — E naquele momento ela virou e rumou para a casa.

Ela começou a subir a escada quando um braço forte envolveu sua cintura e quase a tirou do chão.

— Solte-me.

— Soltarei, quando chegarmos no seu quarto. Pen sando bem, você tem razão, é uma boa idéia descan sar agora.

— Não com você. — Ela tentou escapar do abraço dele, mas ele simplesmente a levou para o topo da escada presa em seus braços, como se não pesasse mais do que pena.

— Ponha-me no chão — ela gritava, começando a tremer de raiva e reagindo, principalmente devido ao calor dos braços dele em volta de sua cintura e à faci lidade com que ele a carregava. — Seu gorila tarado. Você pensa que eu vou para a cama com você depois de ontem à noite?

Neji a depositou no chão, mas manteve os braços na cintura dela e olhou dentro dos olhos que cintilavam de raiva e desprezo.

— Por que não? Não tem nada a perder agora — ele debochou.

Hinata viu tudo vermelho. A mão dela voou no ar e aterrissou com um som ressonante na bochecha dele.

— Idiota. — E ela seguiu pelo corredor até o seu quarto, enquanto ele permaneceu paralisado, com a mão no rosto.

Ela se jogou na cama, enquanto seu coração pula va no peito. Não sabia o que a acometera, não era uma pessoa violenta e, de fato, nunca batera em outro ser humano. Mas Neji Hyuuga tinha a capacidade de trazer à tona o pior dela.

Seus pensamentos se interromperam quando ines peradamente os dois fortes braços de Neji a prende ram contra seu corpo.

— Muita ousadia sua me bater — ele sibilou com suavidade no ouvido dela, respirando contra sua bo checha, o calor de sua boca espraiando-se pela garganta dela. — Eu não lido muito bem com agressão. — Ele cruzou o braço sobre o corpo dela com uma das mãos cobrindo totalmente seu seio, enquanto a outra deslizava por sua barriga e a pressionava con tra ele. — Saiba, Hinata, que cada ação tem uma rea ção.

— Não se atreva — ela avisou. A reação do des graçado foi óbvia quando os ângulos retesados dos músculos de seu corpo — e mais — foram pressiona dos contra ela. Ela sentiu a mão dele apertar seu seio, a ponta de seu polegar pressionou o bico, e para hu milhação dela, ela sentiu o mamilo intumescer em resposta imediata. Ela foi invadida pelo cheiro calo roso de almíscar que ele tinha e em um segundo esta va tremendo como uma folha ao vento.

Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentan do escapar da deliciosa fricção dos firmes lábios dele contra sua garganta bem torneada e então a mão dele empurrou o meio de suas coxas. Atrelada a ele da forma mais erótica possível, ela ficou indefesa.

— Você ainda não notou? Eu me atrevo a tudo, Hinata, e se você for honesta, vai admitir que também quer isso, quis o dia todo. — Então, em um movimen to hábil ele a virou em seus braços e a beijou.

Imediatamente Hinata foi varrida por um redemoi nho de paixão e o mundo e tudo o que havia nele se perdeu na excitação incontrolável do beijo dele, nos braços dele apertados em volta dela, em sua boca de vastadoramente ávida mergulhando nas profundezas sombrias de um desejo desgover nado. Ela se agarrou a ele, o coração acelerado, a pulsação golpeando, cada nervo e cada músculo se esticando com fome, com uma necessidade que so mente Neji poderia aliviar. Ela sentiu o calor úmido entre suas coxas e instintivamente se contorceu con tra o corpo dele excitado.

— Sim. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha negra en quanto a fitava, com as feições esticadas e impiedo sas. — Diga isso, Hinata — ele ordenou, e ela falou.

Eles se uniram em uma cópula feroz e frenética e ela estava pronta para ele, mais do que pronta. Sua saia foi arrancada da cintura e ele tirou a calça com excitação. Ela gemeu quando ele penetrou com força e profundamente e então tudo era calor e paixão sel vagem, lustrada com suor, culminando em um clí max explosivo e arrebatador que eles atingiram jun tos.

Hinata deitou metade do corpo na cama e fitou ator doada o rosto lindo dele. Ele parecia quase tão choca do quanto ela.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, perplexa. Os olhos de paixão de Neji foram iluminados com humor. Ele a procurou e ajeitou na cama, deitando-se parcialmente sobre ela.

— Bem, se você não sabe, talvez eu possa mostrar novamente — ele disse. — Mas antes vamos nos li vrar do resto dessas roupas.

Nus, pele contra pele, ele baixou a cabeça na direção da dela, com uma das mãos deslizando por suas cos tas para trazê-la mais para cima e seus lábios se en contrarem lentamente, suavemente, e, com o prazer, Hinata tremeu, o fogo se acendendo novamente em seu ventre.

Se ela pensava que o que acontecera antes tinha sido perfeito, o que veio depois foi o paraíso. Com habilidade e carinho, Neji beijou e acariciou cada centímetro do seu corpo e ela retribuiu, enaltecida por descobrir o gosto e a textura de cada centímetro bronzeado dele. Quando ele finalmente a levantou sobre ele è penetrou em seu núcleo umedecido, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu de prazer, en quanto ele continuava pouco a pouco. Até que, com um movimento dos quadris dela, ele perdeu o contro le e eles rolaram na cama em uma tempestade cataclísmica de alívio.

Hinata se deitou de costas e encarou Neji . Ele in clinava a cabeça e pressionava um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha, em sua sobrancelha, em seu nariz. A mão dele subiu por seus seios para se emaranhar em seus cabelos e retirá-los de seu rosto e seus om bros.

— Depois de sua observação absurda, posso me atrever a perguntar se foi excelente ou preciso de mais prática? — zombou Neji .

Hinata notou o brilho da satisfação mascu lina nas profundezas de seus olhos e sabia que ele não precisava de uma resposta.

— Você sabe que não precisa e excelente é um adjetivo pobre para uma experiência tão explosiva — reconheceu. — Não que eu seja nenhuma especialista — acrescentou.

— Talvez não, mas você é uma aluna notavelmen te rápida e voraz. — Neji sorriu e deu um beijo no bico do seio dela.

Ela sentiu o mamilo retesar e não podia acreditar.

— Deve ser este lugar — falou Hinata. — Nunca me senti assim em casa. Na primeira vez que vim aqui me apaixonei por Sasuke, e agora você. É estranho, como se a minha metade latina acordasse quando saio do avião.

— Se eu não soubesse que você era virgem até ontem à noite, poderia me ofender com esta observa ção, Hinata. Primeira lição na conversa após o amor: nunca mencione o nome de outro homem — Neji avisou, virando-a com os braços para abraçá-la. — Apesar de eu estar curioso para saber por que você e Sasuke nunca deitaram... Afinal de contas, vocês es tavam noivos... você insistiu para esperar pela noite de núpcias?

Hinata se movimentou desconfortavelmente na cur va do braço dele e pensou que, depois do que compar tilharam naquela noite, deveria contar a verdade. Ela queria Neji . Não havia razão para tentar negá-lo, apesar de uma parte dela estar com medo do que ele poderia fazer com seus sentimentos. Não queria se apaixonar pelo homem, mas continuar aquele caso seria bem interessante. Entretanto, também estava to talmente consciente de que se houvesse qualquer es perança de continuar aquela relação, seria necessário haver confiança entre eles, então ela podia muito bem começar.

— Não creio que Sasuke realmente me desejasse como amante. Meu pai mentiu. Não desisti do casa mento porque pensava que era muito jovem, ou por que queria me divertir. — Ela viu os olhos cheios de incredulidade e se sentou para olhá-lo me lhor.

— E...? — Neji perguntou, dobrando os braços sob a cabeça, com seu corpo aparentemente relaxado.

— Três dias antes do casamento, eu fiz uma visita surpresa a Sasuke e o encontrei com outra mulher.

— Poderia ter sido um encontro totalmente ino cente — sugeriu Neji . — Sei o quanto você pode ser impulsiva. Deu a ele a chance de se explicar? A mu lher podia ser apenas uma amiga.

Ou ele era um mentiroso muito bom ou realmente não sabia sobre Sasuke e Tenten. Hinata não tinha idéia sobre o que o separara de Tenten, mas Neji realmente devia tê-la amado e sabia que a verdade o magoaria.

— Estavam nus, rolando nos braços um do outro. — Ela olhou para ele com sarcasmo. — Acho que não, Neji .

— _Dio mio!_ — ele exclamou. — Você era pouco mais do que uma criança naquela época e viu os dois assim! — Ele virou para o lado, totalmente interessa do.— Por isso fugiu. Você conhecia a mulher?

— Não — ela mentiu, e evitou o olhar de preocu pação dele. — Mas quando contei para meu pai, ele disse que deveria esquecer o fato e me casar com Sasuke de qualquer forma.

— Bem, creio que todos têm direito de errar uma vez.

— Você está brincando! — Hinata exclamou. — Infidelidade é palavra proibida no meu dicionário, e se isso não fosse o bastante, — ela acrescentou — que tal a admissão de meu pai de que Sasuke só iria se casar comigo para que os dois ranchos pudessem ser unidos? Fico impressionada que um homem com a sua percepção para os negócios nunca tivesse deduzi do isso. Mas você provavelmente concordaria com meu pai.

— Não, Hinata. — Neji se levantou e a puxou para junto de seu grande e quente corpo, beijando-a. — Jamais me confunda com seu pai ou qualquer outro homem. Eu jamais a magoaria intencionalmente.

Naquele momento, Hinata acreditou nele, na inten sidade do seu olhar e no sorriso carinhoso de sua boca maravilhosamente sensual.

Três dias depois, os olhos de Hinata seguiam o cor po nu de Neji enquanto ele caminhava ao redor da cama em busca de suas roupas e as vestia.

— As pessoas que consideram a _siesta_ um mo mento para descansar do calor do dia nunca conhece ram uma mulher como você.

Os últimos dias foram como um sonho para Hinata. Ela acompanhou Neji em longas cavalgadas de lazer no rancho, mas o melhor de tudo eram as noites na cama e mais ainda as tardes em que eles faziam amor de forma arrebatadora e desenfreada.

Um olhar fugaz obscurecia a expressão de Hinata; sabia que o idílio terminaria logo. Um vôo para a Inglaterra aguardava por ela na manhã seguinte.

— Se você quiser reconsiderar suas opções, minha oferta para casar com você está de pé.

Por um momento, Hinata não conseguiu respirar. Ele estava falando sério? A cada dia que passava ela achava cada vez mais difícil manter a decisão de que ambos tinham apenas um caso passageiro e sentia-se em perigo real de se apaixonar perdidamente pelo ho mem, caso se permitisse. Por um instante, uma faísca de esperança se acendeu em seu coração, se apagan do rapidamente quando ele continuou.

— Tecnicamente pelas próximas três semanas, de pois a cláusula adicional será anulada de qualquer forma. Mas se você quiser ficar aqui por um ano, é só falar. Pense nisso, Hinata. Amanhã você tem um vôo marcado para voltar para casa. Eu poderia organizar algumas coisas e nos casaríamos em uma cerimônia civil antes de você partir. Não há razão para você não ficar aqui e eu viria sempre que eu pudesse. Em um ano, você estará em situação melhor.

— E divorciada. — Ela precisava ouvir Neji dizer isso, desabafar o quanto ela não era importante...

— Sim, claro — ele concordou, e tentou puxar seu braço, mas ela rolou e sentou-se, apoiando os pés no chão.

De costas para ele, ela lutou para controlar a respi ração, depois da facada que levara no coração. O caso breve deles estava quase terminando e ela precisava aceitar aquilo.

— Obrigada, mas não — ela falou. Neji não esta va disposto a se comprometer. Era simples assim e ela tinha que ser madura quanto ao assunto, brincar e debochar da mesma forma que Neji fazia. — Tenho uma vida na Inglaterra. Um interlúdio prazeroso é uma coisa, agora um acordo semipermanente... Pro vavelmente você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto isso pode ser vão.

— Sim, você tem razão, mas me sentia na obriga ção moral de propor isso antes de sua partida. — Neji se levantou e pegou sua camisa no chão, vestindo-a. — Esqueça que falei sobre isso.

— Já esqueci — ela declarou, enquanto o olhar penetrante dele a percorria em uma nova investida sensual.

— Bom, fico feliz por você ter concordado. — Ele tentou tocá-la em um movimento flexível e a puxou contra ele. — Mas como nosso tempo é limitado, mi nha cara... — ele falou, beijando-a.

Ela poderia lutar... Mas Neji tinha razão, o tempo deles juntos era limitado. Ela tinha a vida inteira para se arrepender... mas somente mais uma noite de amor...


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO OITO**

— Nunca me vesti tantas vezes na vida desde que a conheci. — Ele sorriu para Hinata. — Mas você me rece.

— Você também. — Não era a resposta mais bri lhante, mas ela achava impossível sentir-se ferida ou com raiva de Neji quando fazia amor com ele. Tinha que aceitá-lo como ele era e aproveitar o momento.

O riso baixo e rouco dele mexia com suas termina ções nervosas e ela ficou parada no chão quando ele apertou ligeiramente seu braço.

— Um elogio de você, Hinata, o primeiro. Pena que não tenho tempo de demonstrar o quanto realmente o apreciei. — Era impossível conter o leve tremor de seu corpo, mas ela sentiu-se confortada com o toque da mão dele. — Mas tenho que trabalhar um pouco.

— Ele deu um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. — Vemo-nos mais tarde, minha cara.

Hinata partiu para o estábulo olhando para a paisa gem. Na manhã seguinte deixaria aquilo tudo para trás e seu senso comum dizia que jamais deveria voltar.

Ela abriu a porta do estábulo e Polly relinchou quando se aproximou. Hinata andou até a cocheira e acarinhou o nariz da pônei. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficara abraçando e acariciando a bela égua, mas finalmente enxugando as lágrimas, ela murmu rou:

— Adeus, Polly.

O barulho de um carro parando interrompeu seu atordoamento de tristeza. Ao olhar rapidamente para os ocupantes, ela deu um passo para trás. O _señor_ Uchiha era o motorista e Neji , o passageiro. Ela se escondeu; seu coração disparava.

Estava a ponto de escapar quando ouviu a voz grossa de Neji .

— Tem certeza de que não posso convencê-lo a vir jantar?

Oh, Deus, não! Hinata ficou paralisada. O _señor_ Uchiha seria a pior companhia possível para o jantar, especialmente em sua última noite ali. Mas o que veio depois foi ainda pior.

— Definitivamente, não. Você deve ter a paciên cia de santo para suportar essa mulher, imagine, por uma semana. Se eu a vir, não sei se conseguirei man ter minhas mãos longe dela.

— Tudo bem para mim. Posso assegurar que tomei conta de tudo. Mia Hyuuga vai embora amanhã e o se nhor jamais a verá novamente. E quanto ao rancho, eu encontrarei o senhor e seu advogado amanhã de manhã, para assinar os documentos de venda.

— No fim as duas propriedades serão unidas como deveriam ter sido. Tenho que agradecer a você, Neji , e, dada a profundidade de sua própria perda, devo felicitá-lo por seu desempenho surpreendente. Não deve ter sido fácil para você falar docemente com essa mulher e convencê-la a fazer o que queria. Hiashi ficaria orgulhoso.

Hinata ouviu o carro se afastar e saiu de trás da pa rede sentindo-se fraca. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Ela respirou fundo o ar perfumado da noite. Queria gritar sua angústia para o céu... Novamente fora feita de boba.

A cláusula adicional do testamento de seu pai fora um jogo de Neji; ele jamais teve a intenção de conti nuar com aquilo. Deve ter sentido muito prazer quan do, como executor, ligou para ela para informar sobre a cláusula adicional e ela disse que não tinha interes se e depois ficara horrorizado quando ela voltou atrás.

Seria até engraçado, se não fosse tão diabólico. Obviamente com a aprovação de Hizashi, ele já tinha acordado a venda da propriedade com o _señor_ Uchiha. Ela achou estranha a insistência de Neji para que assinasse uma opção de compra de sua parte na pro priedade se eles se casassem ou não, mas assinou sem pestanejar e agora tudo fazia sentido. Como era um homem de negócios cruel, ele cobrira todas as bases. Insistiu para ela ficar uma semana e, se mudasse de idéia sobre o casamento, ele ficaria contente em con sentir, certamente ciente de que, se ela aceitasse, ele poderia vender o rancho no fim de um ano. E dizendo que tinha obrigação moral!

Três dias antes, na cama com Neji , ela nutria o desejo secreto de que a relação deles continuasse quando saíssem dali. Ela confiara nele e contara a verdade sobre o rompimento do seu noivado, achan do que aquilo construiria um laço de confiança entre eles. O quanto idiota ela podia ser?

Não seria vítima de nenhum homem, especialmen te de Neji Hyuuga. O consolo de Hinata em todo aquele caso devastador era que pelo menos ela conse guira recusar o casamento por conveniência. Não apenas uma vez, mas duas. Se tivesse aceitado, teria sido uma humilhação grande demais para aceitar. E não sabia como o encararia sem arrancar seus olhos. Mas tinha que fazê-lo; seu orgulho exigia.

— Onde você foi? — perguntou Donna. — _Señor_ Neji está procurando você.

— Estava me despedindo de Polly. — Era verda de, e também explicava a tristeza que não conseguia disfarçar. — E verei Neji no jantar.

— Sim — sorriu Donna. — O jantar será servido em meia hora.

Hinata precisava de uma armadura e, meia hora de pois, quando entrou na sala de jantar, era exatamente o que usava. Seus grandes olhos estavam acentuados pelo uso de delineador e rimei, seus lábios cobertos por duas camadas de brilho transparente. Seus longos cabelos azulados estavam penteados e sedosos, caindo em suaves ondas em suas costas, com algumas par tes lisas em desarranjo proposital, emolduran do seu rosto perfeito.

Pequenas tiras sustentavam um simples vestido preto que revelava os suaves contornos de seus seios e era cortado no limite de sua adorável e estreita cin tura, ostentando suavemente seus quadris e terminan do provocantemente no meio das coxas.

— Hinata. — Neji parou quando a viu.

— Donna disse que estava me procurando. Nada importante, espero? — ela perguntou, mal capaz de controlar o cinismo de seu tom de voz. Talvez ele não fosse um crápula completo e fosse contar a ela sobre a venda do rancho, mas ela estava fora! E o maldito dissimulado não desapontou...

— Não.

Sua armadura não era apenas externa. Por dentro, suas emoções se coagularam em uma massa dura de uma fúria gélida que nem o efeito desconcertante de seu corpo poderoso vestido por um paletó preto bem cortado e calças escuras poderiam derreter.

— Você não vai me oferecer nada para beber?

— Donna vai servir a refeição em um minuto. Você está deslumbrantemente linda, Hinata. Nem me atrevo a beijá-la.

— Então não beije... Pelo menos não até depois do jantar. — Ela olhou para ele através de sua espessa camada de cílios e viu quando ele começou a inclinar a cabeça para baixo.

Ela sorriu novamente quando ele serviu um exce lente champanhe em sua taça. Hinata continuou sorrin do um prato atrás do outro, embora não fosse capaz de dizer o que tinha acabado de comer.

Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos, mas Hinata não estava mais atraída por seu charme sofisticado e permaneceu consciente da paixão existente sob a conversa. Estava ali, nos sombrios olhos que acompanhavam cada movimento seu... era luxúria... lascívia feroz e básica...

Hinata deu a ele outra chance de falar a verdade.

— Então, o que acontecerá com o Rancho Hyuuga agora?

— Nada. Donna, Sanchez e, quem sabe, um pe queno Sanchez vão tomar conta de tudo como antes.

Hinata tinha toda a confirmação de que precisava: Neji era um porco mentiroso e manipulador. Ela sa cudiu a cabeça em desgosto.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Hinata — murmurou Neji , interpretando totalmente errado a reação dela e, levantando a mão, acarinhou sua face.

— Você está tão incrivelmente encantadora que quase tenho medo de tocá-la. — Então ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo efêmero em sua boca. — Quis fazer isso durante toda a noite e mais.

— Eu também — ela murmurou, e pegou na mão dele, levantando lentamente. — Não é melhor subir mos? — ela perguntou, segura de si.

Ligeiramente surpreso com a iniciativa dela, Neji respirou fundo e se levantou.

— Prossiga — ele falou, com os dedos enroscados aos dela, permitindo que ele a levasse para o quarto.

O olhar dele percorreu aqueles gloriosos e volu mosos cabelos azuis e se fixaram no balanço erótico de seu _derrière_ enquanto eles subiam as escadas. Ele estava flutuando de tensão. Ser levado para a cama pela estonteante Hinata era como realizar uma fantasia e ele estava determinado a ver até onde iria a bravura sexual dela. Cinco minutos depois, ele precisou de todo autocontrole que tinha para não agarrá-la e jogá-la na cama, quando as mãos e a boca dela percorre ram todo o seu corpo ainda vestido, terminando lam bendo longa e voluptuosamente cada milímetro de suas grandes mãos.

Hinata parou ao lado da cama e se livrou da mão dele, virando para fitá-lo. Ela viu a necessidade dura mente controlada em seus olhos brancos, o sorriso de antecipação curvado em sua boca sensual. Estava de terminada a tornar aquela noite inesquecível.

— Nossa última noite — ela murmurou, e retirou o paletó pelos ombros dele, permitindo que suas mãos pegassem a cabeça dele e a trouxessem até a dela. Ela deu uma mordiscada no lábio inferior dele e então introduziu lentamente a língua no calor acolhedor de sua boca, retirando-a rapidamente.

— Não. Precisamos nos despir antes — ela co mandou, quando ele estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo e, deslizando os dedos pelas finas tiras de seu vestido, ela tirou um braço e depois o outro.

Com o corpete caído na cintura, os seios expostos à ávida visão dele, ela levantou as mãos e deu uma leve batida neles com seus cabelos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Brincando, ela passou a ponta da língua nos lábios.

— Posso sentir seu gosto, Neji . — Ela deixou as mãos caírem e apalparem os próprios seios e lentamente passou os polegares nos bicos. — E ansiei por ele a noite toda — ela confessou, massageando lenta mente os perfeitos globos cor de creme antes de des cer ainda mais as mãos e, com um movimento delibe rado dos quadris, deixar o vestido cair aos seus pés.

Ela olhou para ele e ele se livrou da camisa e da calça, mas a expressão hipnotizada de seu rosto rígi do era tudo que ela podia esperar. Ela observou o subir e descer pesado de seu peito e ocultou um sorri so, antes de se inclinar para a frente e sugestivamente roçar os seios contra o peito nu dele.

— Hinata, sua sedutora. O que está tentando fazer comigo?

Ela curvou as mãos ao redor dos quadris dele.

— O que você quer que eu faça? — ela perguntou sensualmente e, antes que ele respondesse, ela se ajoelhou e retirou sua cueca. — Algo assim?

Ela ouviu a forte inspiração dele e, com atrevi mento, tomou a evidência de seu desejo em sua mão. Parte dela estava satisfeita com a própria ousadia e cheia de excitação, enquanto a outra parte estava fria mente determinada a fazer o que fosse preciso para deixar o diabo arrogante no chão.

Sua língua lambia a ponta aveludada e seus lábios o acarinhavam. As mãos dele correram até os cabe los dela e ela o ouviu gemer. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele; seus olhos estavam fecha dos e uma cor escura se espalhava sobre suas faces. Seus lábios firmes estavam apertados com força pela tensão.

— Você gosta disso? — ela murmurou, tocando-o novamente.

— _Dio!_ — De repente ele a puxou com força em sua direção e sua boca capturou a dela em um beijo selvagem.

— Atormente-me! — Neji rangeu os dentes. — Deixe-me retribuir o favor. E prendendo as mãos dela sobre a cabeça, ele se posicionou completamente so bre seu corpo, continuando a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo. Ele sorveu os bicos excitados de seus seios, morden do ligeiramente os mamilos endurecidos, criando uma maravilhosa tortura que fazia com que ela ge messe de prazer. Ele soltou as mãos dela e ela agar rou seus ombros largos, quando a cabeça dele desceu e circundou o umbigo dela com a língua, descendo ainda mais.

Ela se contorcia de forma arrebatadora sob ele, mas as fortes mãos dele seguravam suas coxas, en quanto sua boca percorria e devastava seu ponto mais vulnerável. Ela deixou escapar um gemido reprimido de exaltação, e só conseguia pensar no desejo agoni zante de alívio. Neji parou, e olhou para cima, seus olhos manifestando emoção ao ver o corpo dela estre mecer e sua pélvis subir instintivamente. Os dedos de uma mão arranhavam as costas dele, e com a outra ela pegou a dura ereção dele e fechou a mão retesada.

Neji soltou um gemido animalesco e se afastou, retirando a mão dela e, puxando-a para perto de suas coxas, penetrou-a profundamente. Era rápido e furioso e seus corpos se trancaram em um ritmo feroz e primitivo e Hinata se agarrou a ele quando a poderosa força viva dele preencheu seu corpo trêmulo.

Muito tempo depois, quando o choque do acasala mento feroz deles foi esmaecendo, Neji gentilmente a ajeitou sobre os travesseiros.

— Hinata, minha cara, — ele murmurou — você nunca deixa de me surpreender. Não sei o que farei sem você. Você é incrível.

Hinata de repente teve uma grande idéia, enquanto ouvia de coração duro as banalidades que ele murmu rava em seus ouvidos. Ele era tão calmo, tão sofisti cado, que ela devia ter sido louca por ter se envolvi do. Seu corpo nu brilhava em um dourado escuro e o suor o deixava lustroso na meia-luz do abajur e ela reconhecia que ele era um amante diabólico. Mas não tinha dúvidas de que outras mulheres o esperavam no Japão e na Itália. Que tipo de idiota ele pensava que ela era? Neji mentia como fazia todas as outras coi sas... à perfeição.

— Você também. — Ela sussurrou a mentira de volta para ele e, fechando os olhos, deixou as mãos percorrerem a perfeição do corpo dele novamente. No dia seguinte teria tempo suficiente para falar tudo o que pensava e naquele momento ela se presenteou com os prazeres da carne.

Ainda assim Hinata fervilhava de raiva e ressenti mento quando Neji rolou para o outro lado da cama e dormiu em segundos. Eles haviam se amado várias vezes e ela desistira de concluir quem seduzia quem.

E, apesar de sua alma conturbada, a exaustão física venceu e ela finalmente caiu no sono.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Hinata estava so zinha na cama, e um Neji limpo e vestido carregava uma bandeja de café.

Ele sorriu para ela, o brilho de intimidade dos olhos dele causando uma onda involuntária de excitação em suas veias. Ela sufocou um gemido. Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão bonito. O terno que ele vestia acentuava a perfeição física de seu magní fico corpo e a camisa branca contrastava de forma sensual com sua pele bronzeada qual ela conhecia cada centímetro! Os bicos de seus seios enrijeceram quando ela pensou no que eles fizeram naquela cama na noite anterior e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto ao repentino rubor de suas faces.

— Bom dia. — Neji a analisou com uma espalha fatosa apreciação masculina. — Você parecia preci sar descansar quando me levantei. — Ele se abaixou e beijou-a na cabeça.

Ela sentiu-se ainda mais enrubescida, mas falou apenas um "obrigada" gentil.

— Eu deixaria você me agradecer adequadamente, mas o tempo urge. A menos que tenha mudado de idéia quanto a casar-se comigo.

Ela não podia acreditar na audácia daquele ho mem! Por um segundo ela se viu tentada a dar ao maldito presunçoso o choque de sua vida.

— De jeito nenhum — ela falou. — Vou fazer as malas e estarei pronta para partir em vinte minutos.

— Não há necessidade de correr. Ainda tenho uma reunião de negócios esta manhã.

Hinata sabia exatamente que tipo de negócios, o que só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais enfurecida.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Sou perfeitamente capaz de ir sozinha para o aeroporto.

— Você está bem, Hinata?

— Sim, estou bem — ela respondeu. — Mas tenho que fazer as malas.

— Eu sei. — Ela percebeu o olhar enigmático de Neji antes que ele saísse.

Duas horas depois, Hinata seguia Neji até o carro. Ela se despediu de Donna com lágrimas nos olhos. Também fora friamente educada com Neji quando ele apareceu na cozinha vinte minutos atrás.

Ela sabia onde ele estivera, com o _señor_ Uchiha e seus advogados. Precisou se controlar muito para fitá-lo e sabia que ele sentia que algo estava errado, mas era muito gentil para fazer uma cena diante de Donna. Mas Hinata não era tão gentil assim a ponto de evitar uma cena quando entrasse no carro. Diria a Neji exatamente o que pensava sobre ele.

Infelizmente, Hinata era muito gentil para fazer uma cena diante de Sanchez e por alguma razão ele fazia as vezes do motorista e os levou a Santiago.

— Por que Sanchez está dirigindo? — ela pergun tou a Neji .

— Isso faz diferença?

— Não, claro que não.

— Então por que esse olhar de fúria?

— Você precisa ser tão sarcástico?

— Se soei sarcástico, posso garantir que não foi minha intenção. Sanchez tem assuntos para resolver em Santiago.

Olhando pela janela e escondendo o rubor de seu rosto, sentiu uma repentina pulsação de seu pescoço. Raivosa como estava, ainda assim não seria possível brigar no carro. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, ela fingiu que dormia no restante da viagem.

Pensou na mãe e percebeu que logo estaria em casa e com uma percepção veio a outra: Hikari não que ria que ela aceitasse nada da herança do pai. Mas Hinata tinha o dinheiro de que precisava para a melhora da mãe. De certa forma, ela supunha que Neji lhe fizera um favor. Sendo absolutamente honesta, seu pai jamais daria aquela quantia a ela.

Tudo o que realmente queria ela conseguira e o único desejo que lhe restava era voltar para casa e jamais pisar no Chile novamente enquanto vivesse. Quanto a Neji , ele fora um maldito enganador e seria bem melhor para ela esquecer o caso que os dois ha viam tido. Nunca mais o veria, então não havia razão para brigar. E, tendo se decidido, caiu realmente no sono.

Mas algumas horas depois, esperando no aeropor to, mudou de idéia. Cumprindo sua palavra, Neji a acompanhou e, com um braço em volta de seu ombro, ele a virou para fitá-la.

— Sei que está incomodada, Hinata. Você ficou es tranha a manhã toda. E sei que a intensidade emocional da última semana deve ter sido chocante. — Ele levantou a mão para acariciar sua face. — Mas acre dite em mim, tudo ficará bem. — E então ele sorriu, um sorriso brilhante de triunfo, e acrescentou: — Li garei para você e poderemos continuar de onde para mos.

Ultrajada pela total e extrema confiança do ho mem, Hinata sentiu o fraco controle que mantinha des de a noite anterior desaparecer, finalmente explodin do.

— Você pode ligar, mas tenha certeza de que ja mais vou atender. — Ela sentiu quando ele apertou sua cintura com o braço e espalmou as mãos no peito dele para evitar que ele a puxasse para mais perto.

— Qual o problema? — Neji perguntou, olhando furiosamente para seu rosto.

— Nada, agora que estou indo embora — ela retru cou. — Seu porco mentiroso, você pensa que não sei por que queria minha assinatura na opção de venda de minha hipotética metade do rancho? Pensa que não sei que já fez um acordo com o _señor_ Uchiha? Que tipo de idiota pensa que sou?

— Eu não acho que seja uma idiota. Eu queria você — ele falou. — E quanto ao resto... eram negó cios. — Ele a observou com seus olhos cíni cos. — Você deve entender isso, afinal veio aqui só por causa de dinheiro. Mas esclareça uma coisa, Hinata: quem contou a você sobre o tal acordo?

— Você e o _señor_ Uchiha — ela lançou um olhar fulminante a ele. — Você não tem como negar.

— Eu jamais pensaria em fazê-lo — ele respon deu. — Mas é bom saber o que você realmente pensa de mim antes de eu perder mais tempo.

Hinata imaginou ter visto uma faísca de desaponta mento, ou talvez dor, atravessar o rosto dele. Mas ela rapidamente se desiludiu quando ele mostrou com um gesto a direção da sala de embarque.

— Já chamaram seu vôo e eu detestaria que você o perdesse.

Ela virou a cabeça para se certificar de que o vôo para Londres estava anunciado para embarque. Virou a tempo de ver Neji de costas, se encaminhando para a saída. Nem se importou em se despedir!


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Hinata, pare de se preocupar com bobagens! — Tina exclamou. — Está tudo pronto, mas se não co meçarmos a servir em cinco minutos, teremos pro blemas.

— Eu sei. Mas este é um dos melhores contratos que já tivemos. Se o Sr. Peter Hatton gostar de nossa empresa e comentar com seus amigos ricos será um grande incentivo.

— Verdade. Mas agora vamos nos concentrar no jantar.

Hinata pôs as entradas nas bandejas e perguntou an siosamente à mãe:

— Tem certeza de que não se importa de servir?

— De jeito nenhum. Meu exame periódico estava perfeito e com meu novo tratamento me sinto ótima. Este serviço é muito bom para ser desperdiçado.

— Está bem. Então entrem com a bandeja.

Sentado à mesa de jantar, Neji mal podia conter a impaciência para que a comida fosse servida. Quan do chegou, notou que havia dois veículos na entrada com a marca _Hinata Corporate Catering._

Peter Hatton tinha relações comerciais com Neji e Neji comprara uma fazenda de trutas que Peter tentava vender há anos. A condição era de que ele fizesse um jantar de comemoração em sua casa, ban cado por Neji , que cuidaria do bufê. Neji não tinha idéia do que faria com uma fazenda de trutas, mas ao menos veria Hinata novamente.

Normalmente Neji era a favor da abordagem dire ta quando o assunto era mulher, mas com Hinata era diferente. Ela despertara emoções que nenhuma ou tra mulher fora capaz de fazê-lo sentir antes e, negó cios à parte, ele ansiava por vê-la com os próprios olhos. Mas sabia que se ligasse para a casa dela ela bateria a porta na sua cara. Se fosse honesto, estava com medo da idéia de vê-la novamente, pois tinha ainda mais medo de ela não querer vê-lo nunca mais. Era a primeira vez que Neji Hyuuga tinha medo de uma mulher, mas não achava que seu orgulho pu desse encarar outra rejeição, por isso armara aquilo tudo.

Um encontro casual, uma explicação, e ela aceita ria a verdade. Se ele sentisse que ela seria receptiva quanto a retomar o caso deles, recomeçaria dali. Dis se a si mesmo que estava sendo circunspecto porque ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que ela fosse a maravilha de mulher que aparentava. Sexo excelente, o melhor que já fizera, não necessariamen te significava um caráter excelente para combinar.

O refinamento social decretava que Neji respon desse com educação às senhoras sentadas perto dele. Uma delas era Pat, a prima de Hatton. Entretanto, seus olhos não saíam da porta da sala de jantar e quando finalmente elas foram abertas e apareceram duas garçonetes, um olhar inquisidor fê-lo perceber que não era Hinata quem servia a comida.

— Meu Deus! E você, Hikari!

Neji olhou para a direita e viu Pat se dirigindo à garçonete mais velha.

— Não sabia que era garçonete. Pensei que gerenciasse uma padaria na cidade.

Com a atenção capturada, Neji olhou profunda mente para a garçonete: quarenta e poucos anos e muito linda, com os cabelos azulados. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar as semelhanças inconfundíveis; devia ser a mãe de Hinata. Ele prestou atenção na conversa delas e então, usando todo seu charme, interrogou Pat sutilmente.

A moça fofocou livremente, contando a Neji os detalhes íntimos sobre seu câncer de mama e o fato de ter encontrado Hikari, que teve o mesmo problema, em uma clínica particular para começar um tratamen to novo e caro. Pat terminara contando que Hikari disse ra a ela que não tinha seguro-saúde, então ela supôs que a padaria fosse uma pequena mina de ouro para que pudesse arcar com as despesas, mencionando o preço dos três anos de tratamento.

O valor do tratamento fez com que Neji ficasse pálido. Já ouvira aquela quantia antes e de repente a razão para Hinata querer tanto o dinheiro ficou óbvia. Ele passou o resto da noite toda se amaldiçoando.

Com a cozinha só para si por um momento, Hinata refletiu sobre sua boa sorte e percebeu que no fim a vida estava sendo boa para ela e sua mãe. Hikari estava se recuperando de forma surpreendente e Hinata lenta mente estava superando o desastroso caso de amor. Neji ainda estava em seus sonhos, mas já não pensa va nele todos os minutos do dia. Além disso, tinha a satisfação de saber que valera a pena seu sofrimento: bastava ver a recuperação da mãe.

— Hinata, você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui — declarou Hikari. — Pat Johnson, que conheci na clí nica onde faço tratamento. Ela é uma das convidadas do jantar.

— Que legal, mãe! — respondeu Hinata, sem pres tar muita atenção, envolvida com a preparação da co mida.

— Pronto — declarou Tina, depois de ter servido o café e voltado com Hikari. — Estou quebrada.

Hinata olhou para a cozinha. Tinha limpado tudo enquanto trabalhava e o carro estava quase carrega do. Além das xícaras de café não havia mais nada; então ela liberou Tina e sua mãe para irem embora.

— Vou esperar pelo resto e apresentar a conta. — Elas partiram desejando boa-noite.

Hinata retirou a fatura já preparada da pasta e a pôs no balcão, tirando rapidamente o avental e o chapéu de _chef._ Estava molhada de suor. Encheu uma xícara de café e sentou à mesa da cozinha para esperar. Cal culava que a noite tinha sido muito bem-sucedida e operava que o sr. Peter Hatton recomendasse a em presa aos amigos.

— Olá, Hinata. — Ela engasgou com o café, derra mando o líquido em toda a mesa, e sentiu uma grande mão batendo em suas costas. — Desculpe se a assustei.

Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Estava sonhan do novamente? Não... A voz profunda penetrando em suas terminações nervosas e as estilhaçando em mi lhares de pedacinhos de agitação que formigavam sua pele era muito real: Neji Hyuuga.

— Você! — Hinata fitou Neji estarrecida. Seus olhos estavam fixados nela, aparentemente sem nenhuma emoção. Mas de repente ela percebeu que a mão que batia em suas costas tinha deslizado em torno de sua cintura e estava já perigosamente perto do corpo dele. Involuntariamente, ela levantou a mão e forçou-a contra o peito dele para afastá-lo.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Sou convidado de honra de Peter Hatton. O jan tar foi para celebrar nosso acordo comercial, e foi pago por mim. Queria vê-la novamente e fiz com que sua empresa fornecesse o bufê — explicou Neji .

Nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos e selvagens com Neji imaginava encontrá-lo novamente daquela forma... em um cozinha... parecendo um farrapo. So mente quando a importância do que ele falou ficou registrada em sua mente Hinata notou seu terno preto imaculadamente bem-cortado, a gravata vermelha e a camisa branca de seda. Ela queria gritar com ele. Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo.

— Bravo! — ela falou, em tom de deboche. Toda a confiança que sentia de que estava esquecendo Neji e sua nova esperança para os negócios de algu mas horas atrás foram por água abaixo. Por que fora tão longe para vê-la? Não se importava! Era suficien te saber que ele continuava o maldito mentiroso que sempre fora. — Seu porco mentiroso. — Ela nem tentou esconder a hostilidade, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva quando o fitavam.

Depois do que Pat revelara, Neji sentira-se muito mal, e foi até a cozinha preparado para pedir descul pas a Hinata. Mas vendo-a diante dele, com seus glo riosos cabelos azulados emoldurando seu corpo curvilinio e com uma camiseta úmida colada aos seus magníficos seios, obviamente sem sutiã, bem como a expressão insolente em seu rosto, esqueceu todas as boas inten ções.

— Sua opinião sobre mim é profunda, então que se dane. — Neji praguejou grosseiramente, indo em sua direção.

Pega sem reação, ela levantou as mãos para em purrá-lo, mas ele a puxou contra seu corpo de forma tão forte que ela ficou sem ar, com as mãos presas ao peito dele. Ela tentou se livrar, mas ele a segurou contra ele, moldando-a a seu corpo. Hinata abriu a boca para contestar, mas ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e a pressão feroz de sua boca cortou qualquer som.

Diante do toque da boca dele, sua pulsação subiu as alturas. Ela tentou resistir, batendo as mãos com força no peito dele, mas ansiava por aquele toque havia tanto tempo que, para seu constrangimento, em segundos suas mãos pararam. Ela gemeu profunda mente, sentindo uma avidez tão intensa que era como tortura, e suas mãos traidoras deslizaram pelos om bros dele e seus dedos se emaranharam de forma exaltada pelos cabelos longos dele. Instintivamente, ela se inclinou na direção do intenso calor do corpo de Neji e a pressão foi aumentando e gerando uma enorme onda de necessidade que limpou qualquer pensamento de resistência de sua cabeça.

Neji olhou dentro dos olhos perolados aturdidos e, levantando um dedo, tocou a boca inchada de Hinata.

— Desculpe-me se a magoei. — E ele não se refe ria somente ao beijo, mas a tudo que ocorrera antes. — Hinata, precisamos muito conversar.

Chocada com a reação de seu corpo, Hinata sabia que, para o bem de sua sanidade, deveria se afastar.

— De jeito nenhum — ela declarou, com a voz trêmula. E com um forte tremor ela se soltou do braço dele, conseguindo manter a mesa entre eles.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você. — Olhan do para a fatura em cima do balcão, ela a pegou e jogou na mesa. — Exceto que você me deve dinheiro.

A porta da cozinha foi aberta.

— Aí está você, Neji . Pensei que tivesse se perdi do. — O sr. Peter Hatton entrou na cozinha. — E você deve ser a _chef._ Meus parabéns, fez um trabalho maravilhoso! A comida estava excelente. Venha, Neji , todos já foram e nós não queremos atrasar a saída da jovem. — Pegando a conta, Peter Hatton entregou-a para Neji . — Tenho certeza de que adicionará uma boa gorjeta, Neji . Agora, que tal um conhaque no escritório?

— Uma gratificação pelos serviços de uma linda mulher... — Ele olhou para ela em pura apreciação masculina antes de continuar. — E, sim, vou acom panhá-lo no conhaque, Peter.

Graças a Deus estavam saindo... Hinata se despediu e suspirou quando os dois homens partiram. Suas emoções corriam à solta e a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça era ir embora. Não se importava se jamais seria paga. Não ficaria ali nem um segundo a mais do que fosse necessário.

Em tempo recorde, ela colocou todo o material restante no carro e sentou-se ao volante. Mal percebia o que ocorria ao redor, pois sua urgência de fugir era maior. Sua mão tremia incontrolavelmente quando colocou a chave na ignição e ligou... e, no desespero, deixou o carro morrer...

Ela nem ouviu a porta do carona sendo aberta.

— Algum problema? — falou uma voz muito fa miliar e debochada. Ela virou a cabeça e Neji estava olhando para ela.

— Só com você — ela gritou. Ele deslizou para o banco do carona e segurou as duas mãos dela.

— Saia do meu carro — ela gritou.

— Hinata, cara, você não pensava realmente que fosse deixá-la partir sem que conversássemos, certo? E ainda nem lhe paguei.

— Então me dê um cheque, mas desta vez um que não tenha nenhuma condição atrelada — ela retrucou. Por vários intermináveis segundos, ele a fitou com os Olhos brilhando com uma implacável intensidade.

— Vou dar um crédito a você, Hinata, eu mereci — ele disse, puxando as mãos dela para mais perto. — Mas ainda assim vamos conversar.

Com as mãos presas pelas dele, ela estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ela podia sentir o calor dele, a força ávida de seu poderoso corpo, e todos os instintos de autoproteção que possuía a avi savam para ter cuidado. Neji era um homem formi dável, determinado a fazer as coisas a seu modo, con cordando ela ou não, e a experiência ensinara que ele era mais perigoso quando estava quieto e racional.

Entregue à raiva que borbulhava dentro dela, Hinata imaginava o que ele tanto queria falar. E por que ago ra, dois meses depois? Ela tentou soltar as mãos no vamente, mas ele apertou ainda mais, mantendo-as pressionadas ao lado dela, com seu grande corpo in clinado em sua direção.

— Está certo, fale — ela se rendeu ao inevitável. Sabia que não tinha como medir forças com ele.

— Aqui não. Há um lago não muito longe que eu gostaria que visse, então eu dirijo. — E como um raio ele a puxou para o banco do carona e sentou-se ao volante.

Ela estava tão irritada com a atitude de macho dele que agarrou seu braço e tentou puxar a mão dele do volante.

— Pare o carro, desgraçado!

— Não seja idiota — irritou-se Neji e com incrí vel facilidade livrou-se da mão dela, contendo seu peito com o braço forte. — Lembre-se de Sasuke. Você quer nos matar?

A pergunta estúpida feita brutalmente e a repenti na percepção do que a fricção do braço dele estava fazendo com seus sensíveis seios esfriaram a raiva dela, mas infelizmente não esfriaram seu corpo. Hor rorizada pelas sensações físicas que ele despertava, ela largou o braço dele.

— Não.

— Que surpreendente! Você tem algum bom sen so, afinal de contas.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DEZ**

— Você já foi a uma fazenda de trutas? — pergun tou Neji .

— O quê? — A pergunta foi tão inesperada que Hinata arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor para ver que a estrada levara-os à beira de um grande lago.

— Venha. Como chefe de cozinha, isto deve inte ressá-la.

— Uma fazenda de trutas. — Ela saiu do carro e olhou para ele. — Quer conversar sobre uma fazenda de trutas?

Neji olhou para o rosto dela e viu a incredulidade em seus brilhantes olhos. Ele teve que sorrir.

— Não, Hinata. — Ele levantou um dedo e gentil mente retirou o cabelo da bochecha dela, ajeitando-o atrás da orelha, seu coração pulando diante da sensa ção da pele macia dela contra seu dedo. Tudo o que queria era tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la de forma in sensata, mas não fora para isso que a levara ali.

Um tremor balançou o esguio corpo de Hinata, mas não por causa do frio e sim da sensualidade do sorriso e do toque da mão dele em seu rosto.

— Então por quê?

— Porque Hizashi me pediu para reiterar o convite para você e sua mãe a visitarem na Itália.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao máximo. Ele era algum tipo de idiota ou o quê?

— Você não precisava ter me arrastado para uma fazenda de trutas para dizer isso. Podia ter falado na cozinha. E quanto à visita a seu padrasto, só pode estar brincando. Como beneficiário do testamento do irmão, ele devia saber que você estava vendendo o rancho sem ter a decência de me contar.

Neji se esticou, seus olhos demonstrando raiva, nem um pouco satisfeito com o comentário dela sobre Hizashi, mas então ele notou que Hinata tinha todo direito de pensar assim.

— Ainda tenho mais coisas para falar e, se você me ouvir, pode mudar de idéia. Quando saímos do Chile, você estava com a impressão errada de que eu vendi o rancho, o que não ocorreu. Caminhe comigo e ouça.

Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Ela tentou se livrar, mas ele simplesmente apertou mais.

— Fique calma e preste atenção uma vez na vida. A história é longa e eu deveria ter contado na época, mas não cabia a mim.

Hinata desistiu de lutar e eles caminharam ao redor do lago.

— Você e Hizashi não são os únicos membros sobre viventes da família Hyuuga. — Isso não surpreendia Hinata. Um homem como Hiashi Hyuuga provavelmente ti nha outros filhos que sequer conhecia. Mas o que Neji falou em seguida surpreendeu-a completa mente.

Sanchez não era somente o gerente do rancho; ele era meio-irmão ilegítimo do pai dela. A informação foi mantida em sigilo entre Sanchez e Hiashi. Nem sequer Hizashi sabia disso até a morte do irmão.

Em sua posição como executor, uma semana de pois do enterro Neji começou a analisar os papéis da família no escritório da fazenda e descobriu um documento provando que Sanchez era filho ilegíti mo do patriarca Hyuuga. Ele perguntou a San chez, que admitiu a verdade. Mas também contou a Neji que, em uma conversa com Hiashi um mês an tes de sua morte, ele disse que pensava em deixar parte do rancho para ele. Mas como Sanchez era ca sado com Donna havia vinte anos e sem filhos, não havia razão para fazê-lo. Hiashi era obcecado em fa zer a linhagem dos Hyuuga seguir adiante não somente no presente como também no futuro e como último recurso ele confessou a Sanchez que estava consi derando a linhagem que a seus olhos lhe parecia a mais baixa. A feminina... Hinata. O que explicava a cláusula adicional. Era uma tentativa de assegurar a continuidade do sangue dos Hyuuga na terra que amava tanto.

— Isso é inacreditável e cruel com Sanchez! — exclamou Hinata.

— Sim, mas mais inacreditável foi o fato de, um mês depois da morte de Hiashi, Donna descobrir que estava grávida. A prova de que milagres acontecem. Mas mesmo que não estivesse grávida, eu ainda teria feito o mesmo. Conversei com Hizashi e, depois de ela se recuperar do choque de ter um meio-irmão, con cordamos que Sanchez deveria ficar com o rancho.

— Pobre Hizashi, jamais teve sorte com a família — murmurou Hinata. — Mas espere um minuto: se isso realmente aconteceu, por que você não me contou desde o início?

— Eu queria, mas a forma com que você ignorou seu pai nas semanas anteriores me fez imaginar se você veria a situação da mesma forma generosa que Hizashi.

— Quer dizer que você pensava que eu fosse uma filha relapsa que apareceu somente para arrancar o que pudesse?

— Exatamente. Mas não foi isso que me impediu. Ao contrário do que você deixou subentendido, Hizashi é um homem de grandes princípios morais. A teimo sia parece ser um atributo dos genes dos Hyuuga, porque tanto Hizashi quanto Sanchez insistiram que eu deveria ser fiel ao desejo de seu pai e dar a você a chance de cumprir os termos da cláusula adicional, se fosse seu desejo. Eles se recusaram prontamente a me deixar contar a verdade antes do fim dos seis meses, pois não queriam afetar sua decisão. Pessoalmente, eu achava que eles estavam sendo teimosos.

— Eu imagino... Integridade não é um dos seus pontos fortes, ao meu ver — falou Hinata, com sarcas mo.

— Pense o que quiser. Mas eles estavam inflexí veis. Tentei dizer a eles que a cláusula adicional poderia nem ser aceita nos tribunais, mas eles mantive ram a posição.

— Sanchez é meu tio. Eu deveria ter adivinhado, sempre foi tão bom comigo... Era o único homem que eu realmente gostava entre os empregados e agora descubro que é meu tio. Isto é maravilhosamente ina creditável! Mal posso acreditar — ela declarou, com um lindo e largo sorriso.

De repente ela tinha uma família maior, duas pes soas das quais realmente gostava, e seu coração ficou cheio de felicidade com a revelação. Então um pensa mento sensato a acometeu.

— Mas se isso tudo for verdade, por que diabos você vendeu o rancho para o _señor_ Uchiha?

— Não vendi. Um mês depois da morte de seu pai, depois de você declarar que não queria nada com ele ou seus bens, procurei o _señor_ Uchiha com uma propos ta de compra do rancho dele. Ele concordou, com a condição de que pudesse viver lá durante o resto de sua vida. Não foi ao contrário, como você pensou. Dada a idade dele e como seu único filho está morto, o acordo era conveniente. Mas eu não podia concluir o trato legalmente antes dos seis meses estipulados pela cláusula adicional. Ele e seu pai tinham razão com relação a uma coisa: seria muito bom para os negócios unir as duas propriedades e antes de tudo sou um homem de negócios. Sanchez vai gerenciar todo o lote e espero que consiga bastante lucro para todos nós. Espero que concorde.

Era o extremo oposto do que Hinata pensava. Sen tia-se totalmente boba. Pegou o bonde andando e, pensando sobre o que ele contou, falou sem pensar:

— Agora entendo tudo. Eu apareci e você não con fiou em mim e ficou preocupado que eu insistisse no casamento para depois vender minha parte para outra pessoa. Por isso fez a opção de venda, para que na pior das hipóteses o acordo fosse adiado um ano, mas permanecesse — concluiu Hinata. — Você fez a coisa certa, Neji , eu concordo. Fico muito feliz de saber que Sanchez e Donna vão criar uma família no ran cho. Eles são parte daquele lugar, eu nunca fui. Mas gostaria de saber por que você não me contou que eu estava errada sobre a venda do rancho, no aeroporto, no dia que vim embora — ela perguntou. — Em vez de deixar que eu pensasse o pior.

— De alguma forma eu sabia que me perguntaria isso e o que mais poderia dizer a não ser que estava com raiva? Não me orgulho da forma como me com portei naquela semana que ficamos juntos, mas con fesso que não tinha nenhuma intenção de cumprir a solicitação de Hiashi e me casar com você. Na reali dade jamais tive a intenção de casar com ninguém. Mas eu estava tão furioso por você não ter respondi do a meus telefonemas que tinha certeza de que era uma mulher sem coração e interesseira. Você chegou no Chile tão linda, tão elegante e tão indiferente ao destino de Hiashi, tão interessada apenas no que lhe cabia da herança, que eu me convenci.

O fato dele tê-la achado linda e elegante fez com que os olhos de Hinata brilhassem de satisfação. De sempenhara seu papel melhor do que pensara. Mas o humor logo desapareceu de seu rosto quando ele ata lhou imediatamente.

— Então eu decidi amarrá-la e obter sua aceitação para a venda sem que soubesse, assegurando-me de que você conseguiria a menor quantia possível. Por isso eu realmente peço desculpas. Apesar de não ter ainda esquecido da sua imediata recusa em se casar comigo antes de eu ter a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

Hinata olhou para ele, viu convicção em seus olhos e sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

Ela piscou lentamente e o prazer de saber que Sanchez era seu tio sumiu. Seu corpo esbelto foi sacudi do por um estremecimento. Ela cruzou os braços so bre os seios, na tentativa de parar de tremer. Podia entender as razões dele, mas foi o que ele não disse que causou dor em seu coração. E a percepção de que ele fizera amor com ela várias vezes mesmo não gos tando dela e apesar de toda a desconfiança com que a encarava.

Mesmo com Neji mostrando a ela a lógica por trás de suas ações, a verdade era que somente a mais básica das emoções o levara a fazer amor com ela: pura luxúria...

Por que estava surpresa? Se as emoções não a ti vessem cegado, saberia que, até onde dizia respeito a Neji , sentimentos maiores nunca haviam entrado na equação durante o curto caso que tiveram. Ajeitando os ombros, ela caminhou de volta para o carro. Neji pegou seu braço.

— Hinata, me perdoe.

Ela parou. Neji pedindo perdão. Esta entraria para o livro dos recordes.

— Certamente — ela murmurou e, encarando-o, viu arrependimento e algo mais que não conseguia nomear em seus olhos. O silêncio entre eles se esti cou, piorado por uma tensão quase palpável. E abrup tamente ela desviou o olhar, antes que o poder hipnó tico dele a seduzisse novamente.

— Sua explicação foi muito esclarecedora, Neji , obrigada. Mas agora está tudo resolvido e eu gostaria de ir para a casa. O dia foi muito cansativo. — Cum primentando a si mesma por sua resposta calma e ma dura, ela sentiu a raiva profunda de Neji .

Ela se afastou rapidamente, chocada com a reação abrupta dele. O que dissera de errado?

— É tudo o que tem a dizer? Que teve um dia cansativo? Como diabos pensa que me sinto? — Ele a colou contra o carro com seu corpo poderoso e pe gou sua cabeça com as duas mãos, levantando o rosto dela em sua direção. — Por que não me contou? — ele perguntou, olhando para ela com olhos tão brilhantes que ela poderia jurar que estavam marejados, se não o conhecesse bem.

— Não tenho idéia do que está falando — retrucou Hinata, mas estava tremendo por dentro. Podia sentir o aroma de almíscar de um homem totalmente excita do, bem como a batida forte de seu coração, e preci sou se controlar muito para resistir ao seu olhar pene trante.

— Tente sua mãe, que, de acordo bom a prima de Peter Hatton, Pat, teve câncer de mama, assim como ela. Hikari, que há dois meses começou um tratamento caro e novo, disponível somente em uma clínica par ticular, ao mesmo tempo que minha companheira de jantar — ele falou.

Hinata ficou pálida e se lembrou que Pat estava no jantar.

— E daí? Minha mãe não tem nada a ver com você.

— Mas ela foi a razão para você querer aquela quantia específica. Por que não me contou? — per guntou Neji , com o rosto duro de uma emoção que ela não podia discernir. — O que fiz para que acredi tasse que não podia confiar em mim como executor de seu pai, na primeira vez em que foi ao meu escri tório? Mal nos conhecíamos! Eu a vi algumas vezes quando era adolescente, mas, Deus do céu! De onde veio a idéia de que não podia confiar em mim?

— Eu falei a você que minha mãe estava doente — lembrou Hinata. Mas bem lá no fundo ela sabia que havia uma certa verdade no que ele dizia. Em vez de bancar a sofisticada e negligente, devia ter sido mais explícita e confiado nele para contar a verdadeira ra zão para querer o dinheiro. Fora sua própria covardia de mencionar a palavra câncer que a impedira.

— Uma vez. Apenas uma vez você falou que sua mãe não estava bem, o que podia ser até um resfriado e no seu caso achei que fosse apenas uma desculpa. Se eu soubesse a real razão de você não ter respondi do às minhas ligações... você realmente pensa que eu teria sido tão...?

— Tão o quê? — ela perguntou.

— Tão difícil com você, Hinata? — ele admitiu. Ela captou o profundo brilho dos olhos dele, quando seu grande corpo se movimentou contra o dela, fazendo com que percebesse o quanto estava excitado.

— Tão duro a ponto de me seduzir, você quer dizer — ela zombou, tentando equilibrar suas fracas defe sas contra a pressão sedutora da poderosa masculinidade dele.

O rosto dele foi tomado por uma expressão de re morso, enquanto uma das mãos deslizava até a cintu ra dela e a aproximava ainda mais.

— Você tem idéia de quanto me senti mal esta noite ao saber o que você fez e por quê? — ele con fessou. — Já me sentia estúpido o bastante por ter organizado o maldito jantar, quando devia ter tido coragem de ligar para você, mas depois de saber so bre sua mãe, me senti ridículo.

— Ponto para mim, então. — Hinata tentou brincar, mas ele não ficou contente.

— Foi para o tratamento da sua mãe, não foi?

— Sim, mas ela não sabe — ela se apressou em explicar. — Achei que não fosse aceitar dinheiro do meu pai e ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que pedi.

— Ela jamais ficará sabendo por mim, mas acon selho que conte. Sua mãe também é sua sócia e fica rá intrigada para saber de onde veio o dinheiro, quando vir o balancete anual da empresa. Ela ficará magoada, Hinata, e você poderá se arrepender de ter omitido.

— Acho que tem razão.

— Confie em mim, Hinata, você não sabe mentir bem. Se eu não tivesse ficado cego pelos meus pró prios preconceitos e pelo sexo — um sorriso moveu seus lábios — teria percebido suas intenções no Chile e agora me arrependo amargamente de cada minuto em que pensei que você estava lá atrás de dinheiro para si mesma.

A tensão de Hinata evaporou diante da admissão de Neji . Ela reconheceu que não devia estar sendo fácil para um homem com o ego dele admitir que cometera um tão grande erro de julgamento.

Ele a fitou com intensidade hipnótica. Hinata sentiu o grande peito dele se expandir quando ele respirou profundamente e a fricção fez com que seus seios ficassem intumescidos em resposta imediata. Seus mamilos ficaram apertados contra o tecido da cami seta e o nível de percepção física existente entre eles fazia seu corpo tremer.

— Mas saiba de uma coisa, Hinata: enquanto eu vi ver, nunca... jamais... me arrependerei de ter feito amor com você — ele declarou, com a voz profunda mente cheia de emoção. — Somente quando você me falou, no aeroporto, o que pensava sobre mim foi que percebi o que estava perdendo. E tive que fugir, pois sabia que havia alguma verdade nas suas palavras e me senti envergonhado. Mas se houver alguma chan ce de retomarmos a nossa relação... — E o coração estúpido de Hinata virou pelo avesso com essa possibi lidade.

Hinata viu quando ele moveu a cabeça e sabia o que aconteceria. Com uma enorme força de vontade, ela levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

— Não, Neji . — Por um segundo ela viu o olhar selvagem e primitivo dele, sentiu a tensão de seu cor po e, enquanto ela observava, ele fechou os olhos brevemente e, respirando profundamente, se ajeitou.

— Eu jurei que não faria isso — ele falou rispidamente, e se afastou, soltando-a. — Entre no carro e vamos embora.

— Espere um minuto, este carro é meu. Como você vai voltar para a casa do sr. Hatton? — pergun tou Hinata.

— Eu pego um táxi — ele falou.

— Não é preciso. Eu vou dirigindo e deixo você lá antes de ir para casa.

— Não, insisto em acompanhá-la até em casa.

Eles falavam como dois estranhos, mas provavelmente seria melhor assim. Se a última hora tinha ensinado algo a Hinata foi que, por mais que apreciasse o fato de Neji ter contado a verdade sobre a herança do seu pai, qualquer contato futuro com ele seria insen satez do pior tipo.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, vencida pela intensidade de suas emoções. Ainda não tinha esquecido Neji . Desde o momento em que ele a bei jara na cozinha e ela derretera em seus braços, como acontecia desde o primeiro beijo deles, ela sabia... Havia alguns minutos ela precisou de muita força de vontade para dizer não e sabia que foi o imenso autocontrole dele e não o dela que o havia detido.

Finalmente ela admitiu o que tentava negar desde a primeira vez em que fizeram amor. Ela o amava e provavelmente sempre amaria. Mas não era tola, ele não podia ter deixado mais claro: ele podia ligar e desligar suas emoções quando quisesse e não estava atrás de compromisso. Hinata também sabia que era o tipo de mulher que precisava ter tudo a que tivesse direito.

— Vire à direita aqui, é a terceira casa. — Quando ele parou o carro em sua casa, ela notou que tinha outro problema.

— Hinata, posso usar seu telefone para chamar um táxi?

Ela lançou um olhar de desespero para a janela da sala. Sua mãe ainda estava acordada e ela não queria que Neji a encontrasse.

— Certamente você tem um celular — ela retru cou.

— Sinto muito, mas não tenho. E se tivesse, você realmente esperava que eu ficasse do lado de fora, às onze da noite, esperando por um táxi?

— Mas quero dizer... bem... — Hinata começou a gaguejar. — Claro que não, mas acho que minha mãe ainda está acordada e não quero que a importune. En tão nenhuma palavra sobre você, sobre o dinheiro ou nada.

— Não seja ridícula, Hinata. Você deve me apresen tar e, como provavelmente já mencionou o nome do executor do testamento de seu pai, ela saberá quem sou.

— Apenas tenha cuidado com o que vai dizer. — Não tinha alternativa.

— Não tenha medo, Hinata, serei muito diplomático e prometo que não direi que dormimos juntos.

— Você chegou tarde, querida — falou a mãe dela alguns instantes depois, e Hinata entrou na sala de estar com o rosto corado. Antes que pudesse responder, Neji o fez por ela.

— Culpa minha. Hikari, certo? — Ele caminhou na direção do sofá em que a mãe dela estava. — Nós nos encontramos mais cedo. Mas não percebi quem você era. É tão linda quanto Hinata me falou. Deixe-me apresentar-me. — E quando Hinata notou, sua mãe es tava levantando do sofá com um brilhante sorriso de apreciação feminina pelo homem alto, moreno e atraente, aceitando a mão oferecida por Neji . — Neji Hyuuga. Tenho certeza de que Hinata já falou sobre mim.

— Ah, sim — Hikari falou, enquanto seu sorriso de caía para um de pura educação, ao ouvir o nome dele. — Muito prazer.

— Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu esbarrei com Neji quando estava limpando as coisas. Ele tinha algumas novidades para me contar e insistiu em me trazer para casa, então precisa de um táxi.

— Você parece um homem muito determinado, sr. Hyuuga. Acredito que tenha sido amigo do meu ex-marido.

— Vou chamar o táxi — falou Hinata.

Ao voltar para sala, ela viu que Neji e sua mãe estavam sentados lado a lado e o clima era tão tenso que era possível cortar o ar com uma faca. Neji já havia contado a Hikari que Sanchez era meio-irmão de Hiashi.

Então ele levantou o assunto da visita à seu padrasto, Hizashi, à custa dele, claro.

— Obrigada, é muita gentileza — disse Hikari. — Mas ainda não estou perfeitamente bem e, honesta mente, fico muito contente por Hinata ter uma família, mas não tenho certeza se quero me envolver. — E então, virando para Hinata, acrescentou: — Mas Hinata sabe que eu ficaria muito contente se ela mantivesse o contato.

E nesse momento a campainha tocou.

— Deve ser o táxi. Abra a porta, Hinata, querida — pediu Hikari.

Hinata hesitou por um momento e se levantou. Que ria se livrar de Neji e falaria com a mãe depois.

— Pronto, Neji? — Ela olhou para ele, que estava muito atraente com sua aparência soturna, e o dese jou com uma ânsia que mal podia controlar.

— Sim. — Ele se levantou. — Boa noite, Hikari. Foi muito interessante conhecê-la — e seguiu Hinata até a porta.

Neji pôs uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Hinata.

— Venha comigo até o táxi.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele ao seu lado, bem como o suave roçar de sua respiração contra sua orelha.

— Está bem. — Faria qualquer coisa para apressar sua partida.

— Depois de conhecer sua mãe, acho que a enten do bem melhor, Hinata. — Neji a parou, agarrando seus ombros e virando-a para que o encarasse. Ela inclinou a cabeça, tentando negar-se a ele, e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Por alguma razão ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher muito forte e creio que amava Hiashi demais, mas nunca conseguiu perdoá-lo pela traição. E ela alimentou essa dor por anos. A parte triste é que acredito que Hiashi realmente a amava. Pense nisso: nenhum dos dois se casou nova mente. Talvez agora que Hiashi esteja morto Hikari con siga viver novamente.

— Minha mãe ama viver! — Hinata exclamou.

— Talvez, mas ela vive realmente?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não conse guiu. Teria Neji razão?

— Não deixe o que ocorreu entre seus pais afetar sua opinião sobre o resto da família, Hinata. Mantenha contato com Sanchez e Donna, eles vão gostar. Você tem meu telefone, ligue-me quando puder visitar Hizashi e não demore muito. — E, inclinando a cabeça, ele deu um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios suavemen te abertos e partiu.

De volta à casa, Hinata sentou-se no chão.

— Uma noite e uma revelação, mãe. Eu tenho um tio. Como se sente?

— Amo você, Hinata, e fico contente. Mas tenho a nítida impressão de que havia mais entre Neji Hyuuga e você do que me contou.

Não havia chance de ela contar à mãe que tivera um caso com ele e, pensando rapidamente, Hinata dis se:

— Bem, não fui totalmente honesta com você com relação à herança do meu pai. Ele não me deixou so mente o troféu, mas também algum dinheiro, e é as sim que pago seu tratamento.

Sua mãe a surpreendeu falando:

— Oh, isso é maravilhoso. Estava preocupada com o que o preço do tratamento poderia causar à empre sa.

— Você mudou o tom de voz — falou Hinata, e então a resposta da mãe a surpreendeu novamente.

— Por que não? Se o meio-irmão pode herdar o rancho, por que você não pode ganhar nada?

Hinata abordou a sugestão de Neji sobre as duas irem visitar Hizashi.

— O que você acha, mãe?

— Meu conselho é o mesmo: se quiser visitar qualquer membro da família Hyuuga, a escolha é sua. Mas seja cuidadosa.

Aninhada na cama, Hinata estava aliviada por ter esclarecido as coisas para a mãe e muito satisfeita por Sanchez ser seu tio. Mas era Neji quem tirava seu sono. Assim como queria muito encontrar Hizashi, sa bia que não o faria. Não ousaria encontrar Neji no vamente. Depois de ter finalmente admitido a si mes ma que o amava, seu coração doía quando ela pensa va que jamais poderia tê-lo. Ele podia gostar do sexo com ela, mas como não havia chance de ela obter exclusividade, qualquer coisa menos a destruiria.

O sábado parecia interminável depois de ter aberto a padaria tão cedo e ficar servindo na loja. Fazia cin co semanas desde que vira Neji naquele jantar. Não entrara em contato com ele para falar sobre a visita a Hizashi, pois a possibilidade de vê-lo era muito doloro sa. Mas agora ela se sentia culpada.

Chegara em casa na tarde anterior e se assustara ao ver que a mãe tinha visitas. O segundo susto ocorreu quando sua mãe o apresentou como Hizashi Hyuuga.

— Desculpe por vir sem avisar, Hinata, mas não po dia esperar mais. Sua mãe e eu já tivemos uma boa conversa e compreendo perfeitamente a relutância dela em se envolver com a família Hyuuga, mas já supe ramos isso.

Então Hizashi se entusiasmou e falou o quanto fora maravilhoso saber sobre Sanchez, e Hinata concordou, com o coração cheio de alegria.

Depois do chá, Hinata sentou ao lado de Hizashi no sofá e, um pouco antes de eles partirem, Hizashi pegou as mãos da sobrinha.

— Agora me conte, qual o problema entre você e Neji? Posso não ser a mãe biológica dele, mas o amo mais que à minha vida, e algo está errado.

— Certamente não é nada relacionado a mim — falou Hinata, constrangida.

— Bem, não estou assim tão certa. Viajei até aqui para ver você e também porque estou preocupada com Neji . Sei que a cláusula adicional de Hiashi causou muitos problemas a você. Mas você não pode culpar Neji pelos atos de seu pai e tenho a sensação de que Neji pensa que você o faz e por isso relutava em me visitar.

— Acho que está enganado — falou Hinata.

— Não acho, Hinata, e não posso entender por que você teria um problema agora. Quero dizer, no fim Neji fez tudo para que todos ficássemos bem. Ele vendeu a pintura que Hiashi deixou para ele e com o próprio dinheiro comprou o rancho vizinho, que pro mete ser uma empresa muito bem-sucedida. Com Sanchez à frente dos negócios, nós quatro consegui remos bastante lucro, e Neji disse que você ficou contente e concordou com tudo.

— Nós quatro? — perguntou Hinata.

— Neji não contou para você? Sanchez, Neji , você e eu somos acionistas da empresa. Sei que aca bei de conhecê-la e, pelo que Neji falou de você, não creio que seja gananciosa e queira mais.

— Não! — exclamou Hinata, quando as palavras de Hizashi foram ficando ainda mais importantes. — Eu estava perfeitamente satisfeita que você e Sanchez herdassem o lote. Seu filho jamais me falou que eu era acionista de coisa alguma. Sinceramente, não me importo, e prefiro não falar sobre Neji .

— Deus, como ele é grosseiro. Mas não importa. Você e Hikari ainda podem vir me visitar na Itália.

— Eu adoraria — interrompeu Hikari. — Infelizmen te, devido ao meu tratamento, seria difícil fazê-lo agora. Mas Hinata certamente pode visitá-la. — E quando o homem foi embora, Hikari estabelecera uma data para Hinata visitar Hizashi em duas semanas. Como Hinata ainda se recuperava do choque, não teve perspicácia para recusar.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Hinata retirou o aven tal. Pensar em cancelar a viagem para a Itália era fora de questão, já que agora sua mãe estava determinada a enviá-la.

Hinata iria ao banco e depois voltaria para a casa, pensou, se dirigindo para a porta da frente da loja. Mais uma última olhada e ela virou para sair, mas seu caminho até a porta estava impedido.

Ela permaneceu fitando o homem em pé diante dela. Vestido relaxadamente com um suéter e calça _jeans_ e com o perfil aguçado pela sombra das cinco da tarde, ele parecia desarrumado e altamente atraen te, e o coração dela revirou no peito.

— Neji . .. Eu estava prestes a fechar — ela falou, com o rosto corado.

— Você devia ficar trancada aqui — ele disse com rispidez, lançando uma fúria por seus olhos que a estilhaçava. — Por sua causa, Hizashi convenceu minha mãe a deixá-lo cruzar a Europa de avião e voltar. Só descobri hoje cedo e, quando me indispus com ele, ele ficou furiosa comigo. Como foi que você saiu me chamando de mentiroso para meu próprio pai?

— Eu nunca fiz isso — ela murmurou.

— Mentirosa. — Ele a pegou pelo braço e o puxou até os fundos da loja. — Eu tenho sido muito cuida doso com você. — E virando-a, ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou com um apetite selvagem, mais por punição do que por paixão, mas mesmo assim em segundos Hinata estava fraca sobre suas pernas e com a pulsação acelerada como um trem de alta veloci dade.

— Por que fez isso, Hinata? Por que negar que era acionista da empresa, fingir que a cortei da herança... Que razão poderia ter? Ou é apenas o seu problema patológico de não gostar de nenhum homem relacionado ao seu pai?

— Mas você nunca me contou! Ou se contou e jamais ouvi. — Ela viu que ele tinha raiva nos olho e uma rispidez que a balançava.

— Falei para você no lago. Eu uni os dois ranchos e Sanchez gerenciaria o lote, e esperava que conse guisse lucro para todos nós. Perguntei se você con cordava e você falou que sim. Que parte não enten deu?

— Lembro que você falou isso. — Ela notou que os olhos dele estavam quase transbordando de raiva e continuou. — Mas jamais assimilei que você estava me incluindo. Quando você falou "nós", pensei que estava se referindo a Hizashi, Sanchez e você. Afinal, quando você me deu o dinheiro no Chile, disse que era o pagamento final.

— Agora vejo como você pôde pensar assim. Cer tamente eu dei razão suficiente para pensar coisas péssimas ao meu respeito. O que posso dizer? — Ele abriu as mãos e deu um passo para trás. — Desculpe, Hinata. Pedir desculpas para você está se tornando um hábito.

— Posso aprender a gostar disso — ela falou, com um sorriso de alívio que ele compreendeu, passando por cima da raiva.

Neji se aproximou e analisou a expressão delica da de Hinata, com os olhos fixos.

— Você poderia aprender a gostar de mim, Hinata? — ele perguntou. — Poderíamos começar de novo? Você poderia pelo menos tentar? — ele terminou, com a voz profundamente tomada de emoção.

A boca de Hinata ficou seca e ela podia ouvir seu coração batendo com força quando pensou se ousaria tentar. Depois de três meses sem ele, não tinha alter nativa.

— Talvez possa ser convencida — ela respondeu mansamente.

— Ah, Hinata. — E Neji a tomou nos braços e a apertou gentilmente contra seu corpo. E dessa vez, quando sua boca tocou a dela, ela deu boas-vindas a ele.

Hinata sentou-se no banco do carona do carro espor te vermelho enquanto Neji o dirigia no trânsito caó tico de Roma. Ela acabara indo para jantar com ele e voltando para seu hotel, em sua última visita à Ingla terra. Pensando sobre isso com um sorriso resplande cente no rosto, ela tocou na coxa rígida e masculina dele, deixando escapar um suspiro de puro contenta mento.

Desde aquele encontro na Inglaterra, Neji ligara para ela todos os dias e Hinata contava as horas para embarcar para a casa de Hizashi em Roma e encontrá-lo novamente.

Ela chegara na noite anterior e Neji a encontrara no aeroporto, levando-a para a casa dos pais. Durante uma refeição servida no terraço, a conversa e o vinho fluíram livremente e quando Hizashi sugeriu um pas seio turístico no centro de Roma no dia seguinte, Neji interveio:

— Pai, eu tenho o final de semana livre, que tal eu ser o guia de Hinata durante o dia?

E Neji sugeriu também que podia tirar alguns dias livres na semana seguinte para levar Hinata em uma viagem de carro pelo interior italiano.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Bela Adormecida, vai se queimar.

Hinata abriu os olhos e focou lentamente o corpo alto e bronzeado de Neji , vestindo apenas um calção de banho.

— Adônis em pessoa — ela murmurou.

— Obrigado, _cara mia,_ e agora eu estou queiman do. — O olhar de Neji ficou mais escuro quando ele percorreu cada centímetro do incrível corpo de Hinata exibido à perfeição em um pequeno biquíni branco.

— Esse biquíni deveria ser censurado.

— Você que comprou para mim!

— Eu devia estar louco. — Ele a tocou com uma das mãos. — Mataria qualquer homem que olhasse para você vestindo isso.

— Somente para seus olhos, hum? — ela falou, se levantando.

— É melhor você acreditar nisso, Hinata. — Ele beijou o centro da palma da mão dela e seu coração voou nas alturas.

Queria se beliscar, ter certeza de que aquilo era real. Seu olhar se perdia na maravilhosa cena. A via gem de carro deles tinha sido uma rota direta até a casa de Neji , a magnífica casa de Neji .

— Estou lisonjeada. — Ela deixou a mão sobre a dele. — Mas o que está fazendo aqui fora? Pensei que tivesse que trabalhar.

— Mudei de idéia. — Os dedos dele giraram na pequena curva entre os seios dela e ele retirou as tiras de seu biquíni, deixando-a diante dele com os firmes seios revelados ao seu olhar brilhante. — Eu vi você da janela do escritório. — As mãos dele apalparam os globos cor de creme e Hinata se derreteu em um gemi do inconstante. — E falei a mim mesmo que viria nadar com você e me certificar de que não se quei masse. — Seus polegares roçavam os mamilos exci tados de Hinata. — Mas na realidade, só consigo pen sar nisso. — E ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hinata se inclinou para trás, afundando os dedos na cintura dele e gemeu de prazer quando ele brincou com os bicos de seus seios enrijecidos usando a lín gua e os dentes.

— Você gosta disso — murmurou Neji contra a pele dela, cobrindo seu pescoço de beijinhos, até che gar na boca. — Minha adorável e sensual Hinata. — A mão dele deslizou para baixo para apalpar suas náde gas e a puxou contra seu corpo excitado e ardente. — E eu também. — Seus olhos, resplandecentes de prazer sensual, arderam dentro dos dela e ela deliberadamente passou a mão no tronco dele, acariciando-o livremente. Ela sentiu o corpo dele estremecer e sorriu em retribuição.

— É o que parece — ela brincou. — Você é um homem muito decadente, Neji Hyuuga. — E ela o acariciou um pouco mais. — Deixar-me seminua em plena luz do dia. — Ela notou o rosto dele corar, viu os olhos dele se aproximarem e ouviu o gemido, sen tindo prazer com aquele som. — É justo que eu faça o mesmo — ela murmurou, e sua língua se movimen tou pela forte coluna do pescoço dele, prosseguindo mais baixo até seu peito...

— Não. — Neji de repente agarrou o braço dela e a afastou, seu forte peito arfante. — Você passou muito tempo aqui fora e está muito exposta para fa zermos sexo sob o sol. — Tomando-a nos braços, ele a levou para a casa, diretamente para o quarto.

— Neji , não — ela riu estridentemente, enquanto ele a jogava de uma grande altura na cama.

— Neji . .. — Ela gemeu novamente quando ele a prendeu sob seu corpo, e a beijou até deixá-la sem ar, com sua boca rígida, quente e ávida, deixando-a ar dente de desejo, enquanto suas mãos removiam ha bilmente o que restava de roupa.

Ele levantou um braço e seus olhos dança vam com um brilho pecaminoso.

— Não quer brincar, minha querida? — Ele uniu o dedo indicador com o polegar, mexendo em um bigo de imaginário como um vilão do cinema mudo. — Então devo convencê-la.

Hinata caiu na gargalhada e naquele momento ela soube que jamais amaria outro homem na vida como amava Neji . O homem sombrio, o brincalhão, o amante passional, ele era tudo para ela, e ela sentiu o coração inflar tanto que teve que fechar os olhos para esconder as lágrimas.

— Quer brincar em silêncio, linda donzela?

Ela abriu os olhos quando a boca dele se fechou sobre o bico de seus seios arredondados e ondas de sensação foram descendo até o meio de suas coxas. Com as mãos e os lábios, ele fez uma viagem atormentadora de seus seios até sua barriga e depois mais abaixo.

Ela se agarrou com força aos amplos ombros dele e ele levantou a cabeça em sua direção, com os incrí veis e derretidos olhos claros colados aos dela, dese jando e prometendo, e então ela foi envolvida por uma bola de fogo de sensações, quando ele encontrou o centro pulsante de sua sexualidade. Ela não pensa va em nada, a não ser na excitação irracional, en quanto ele provocava um turbilhão ainda mais arden te, até ela quase chegar a ponto de gritar.

Ele se moveu em cima dela em um movimento fluido e a penetrou, fazendo-a gritar seu nome, com o corpo agarrado em uma possessão tão forte e profun da que em um instante ela sentiu o alívio confuso, enterrando os dedos na carne dele, relaxando suave mente.

Mas Neji não parou. A mão dele subiu pela espi nha dela, sua cabeça inclinou-se sobre seus seios e sua boca sugou os bicos ainda rígidos, seguindo o ritmo dos movimentos do magnífico corpo dela, e em Segundos Hinata estava fora de controle novamente.

Ela sentia cada músculo dele se apertando e então um segundo clímax a atingiu, quando o grande corpo de Neji estremeceu violentamente em um rompante de alívio.

— Fica cada vez melhor — sussurrou Hinata.

— E vai ficar ainda melhor — falou Neji suave mente. E acrescentou: — Você pode se mudar e vir morar comigo.

— Aqui, você quer dizer? — Hinata estava atônita e suas mãos caíram do pescoço dele. Ela o fitou, com o coração cheio de esperança. Ele estava propondo um compromisso pelo qual esperava tanto, ou...?

— Onde mais? Esta é minha casa — ele esclare ceu. — E você adora a casa, pelo que disse.

— Sim. — Mas Hinata sentia como se estivesse ca minhando em um campo minado. Não podia pensar em perder Neji , mas aquela era uma forma indireta de pedi-la em casamento ou ele estava oferecendo apenas um acordo temporário?

— Ótimo. — E então ele a beijou. Em momentos ela estava tonta e desorientada novamente.

Neji era pura determinação masculina quando ro lou sobre ela e se sentou, tomando-a nos braços.

— Vou voltar para a Inglaterra quando você partir, em três dias, e pegar suas coisas. Não deve demorar mais de um dia.

— Espere um minuto. — Hinata se soltou dos bra ços dele e virou para encará-lo. — Quando eu disse "sim" eu não quis dizer "sim, eu me mudaria para morar com você, Neji". Eu quis dizer "sim, adoro sua casa". Quem não adoraria? Mas isso não vem ao caso. Não posso simplesmente pegar minhas coisas e vir para a Itália. Tenho uma empresa para adminis trar.

— Posso cuidar disso facilmente — ele retrucou, com menosprezo.

— Como? — perguntou Hinata.

— Vou pedir que meu departamento pessoal pro cure um novo _chef_ para você e meu pessoal verificará o lado comercial das coisas, contratará outra pessoa para que sua mãe não tenha que trabalhar, a menos que seja assim que você queira. Sua empresa ficará bem, esperando por você, se quiser voltar a trabalhar futuramente.

Ela ouviu ele despejar seu brilhante plano com grande desânimo e, quando ele terminou, ela tinha saído da cama e estava olhando para o sorridente e arrogante rosto dele com toda a raiva de seu coração. Tinha vontade de bater nele, mas em vez disso falou:

— E o que exatamente eu faria enquanto seus em pregados estivessem assumindo meus compromis sos, Neji?

— Você ficaria comigo. Quando eu tivesse que viajar a negócios, você iria comigo. Seria perfeito. — Ele tentou tocá-la, mas Hinata se afastou.

— O que há de errado, Hinata? Pensei que fosse gostar. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Pense nisso: pode ríamos ficar juntos todas as noites.

Ele até se ofereceu para manter a administração de sua empresa para que, quando tivesse o suficiente dela, ela pudesse se dedicar a algo. Como era genero so, ela pensou sarcasticamente, baixando os cílios para ocultar seus olhos expressivos, de forma que ele não visse a raiva e o desapontamento que sentia.

— Seja sensata, Hinata, você sabe que quer. — Ele a pegou e puxou-a ao seu encontro, espraiando a mão na base de sua espinha, enquanto a outra levantava o queixo dela. — Então, o que me diz? Você será mi nha amante residente...? — Os olhos perolados brilha vam de prazer e algo mais e de repente Hinata percebeu que os dois estavam nus, e ficou tentada a... oh, céus, tão tentada...

Vários questionamentos diferentes inundavam sua mente e o mais importante era: suportaria perdê-lo? Ela o amava com toda a força e abraçada por ele ima ginava se o que Neji oferecia era tão ruim assim. Com o tempo, poderia vir a amá-la. Será que deveria correr o risco?

Ela analisou o rosto rígido e atraente dele e sentiu-se fraca, mas aquela era uma decisão muito importan te para ser tratada no meio do sexo.

— Você já morou com muitas mulheres? — Preci sava saber se seria apenas mais uma.

— Com nenhuma — ele confessou. — Nunca sen ti vontade.

— Lá vem você com sua arrogância novamente. — Hinata brincou, sentindo uma grande onda de alívio. Se ela seria a primeira, então havia esperança e, com amor e sorte, seria a última. — Mas e quanto a Tenten...? Vocês foram noivos.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso e viu as mãos dele caírem abruptamente, quando ele se afastou. Hinata ficou surpresa por sua pergunta inócua causar ta manha reação.

— Jamais fale de Tenten na minha presença nova mente — ele falou.

A ordem dele partiu seu coração rapidamente, des truindo toda esperança. Hinata percebeu que Neji amava Tenten, sempre amara e sempre amaria.

Como podia ter sido tão idiota de pensar que ele poderia gostar dela? Queria ficar com ela somente pelo sexo. A verdade é que não seria mais que uma amante a ser descartada quando ele se cansasse e a percepção deixou-a enjoada.

Quase se convencera a se mudar para ficar com ele, esperando que o amor pudesse crescer. Mas não havia esperança, já que ele amava outra mulher há anos. De repente a dor, a injustiça daquilo tudo a aco meteu.

— Não tenha medo, Neji — ela disparou. — Você jamais me ouvirá falando de sua adorável Tenten novamente. Porque você jamais me verá nova mente.

Neji virou, enfurecido, e ela viu quando ele dispa rou em sua direção, mas não se importou.

— Ela acabou abandonando-o no fim, não foi?

Bem, isso não me surpreende, porque nunca deu a mínima para você.

Neji levantou a mão e Hinata pensou que ele fosse bater nela. Mas com supremo controle, ele parou a mão no ar e, em vez disso, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dela.

— Nunca bati em uma mulher e não vou começar com você. Mas o _señor_ Uchiha tinha razão: realmente é uma maldita sem coração.

Hinata empalideceu diante da opinião brutal que ele tinha sobre ela, mas quando ele continuou, a raiva dela aumentou.

— O pobre coitado do Sasuke pode ter cometido um erro. Mas ele a amava e venerava, ficando arrasa do quando você o deixou. Sua depressão acabou le vando à sua morte e à...

Os olhos de Hinata explodiram em raiva quando ela finalmente não agüentou e o interrompeu:

— Por que, seu estúpido e hipócrita? Seu amigo falou isso? Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe, se Sasuke esta va deprimido por causa de alguém, não era por mim. Pergunte à sua adorável Tenten. Quem você pensa que encontrei rolando nua com ele? Eles eram amantes desde os 14 anos. Se alguém é um pobre-coitado, este alguém é você, por ainda amar aquela mulher. A úni ca coisa que me surpreende é vocês não terem se ca sado anos atrás, pois, de acordo com sua santa noiva, Sasuke a amava e queria casar-se com ela, mas ela pensou que você seria uma aposta melhor.

O rosto dele estava duro como pedra e seus olhos estavam paralisados vendo Hinata despejar sua raiva, continuando a fitá-la de uma forma que ele ja mais a vira.

— Não tem nada a dizer, Nejj? A verdade dói?

— Como você ousa mentir tanto sobre uma pessoa morta?

— Ah, não me venha com esse papo de bom santo. Sasuke morreu há muito tempo. — Ela pensava mais na outra mulher. Não era Hinata quem Neji queria, estava meramente usando-a, e isso doía. Doente de ciúmes, ela acrescentou:

— Se você não acredita em mim, pergunte a Tenten. Apesar de ser óbvio que ela abandonou você, e não a culpo.

Ele olhou para ela com o rosto distante, assusta dor.

— Sua desgraçada — ele falou, entre os dentes. — Tenten morreu, como sabe.

Toda a raiva e o ciúme desapareceram de dentro dela.

— Oh, não... Quando? Como?

— _Dio,_ você é ótima atriz. — Neji sacudiu a ca beça em desgosto. — Não finja que não sabe. Você mesma disse que o _señor_ Uchiha escreveu contando sobre o acidente e Tenten estava no carro com Sasuke.

— Ele nunca mencionou isso — murmurou Hinata.

— Era apenas uma linha: "Sasuke bateu o carro e morreu por sua causa. Espero que queime no inferno."

Ela olhou para Neji . Ele mantinha-se imóvel diante dela, com o rosto obscuro, e ela viu que ele recuou, apesar de tê-lo magoado. Mas não se impor tava mais. Todas as suas esperanças e sonhos de amor estavam arruinados de uma vez por todas.

— Obviamente, recomeçar nosso caso foi um grande erro. — Hinata se levantou com uma horrível certeza.

Já tinha sido bastante ruim quando ele pensou que ela quisesse apenas seu dinheiro. Ela olhou para a cama desarrumada e quis chorar. Durante todas as vezes que fazia amor, ele pensava que ela era indire tamente responsável pela morte da mulher que amou. Isso era impensável! Ela sentiu a mão dele em seu braço e se livrou dela sem olhar para ele.

— Preciso tomar um banho.

Neji ligou o carro e pegou a estrada a uma veloci dade estonteante. Somente ao ver que quase bateu em um caminhão ele começou a raciocinar e diminuiu, finalmente virando e dirigindo de volta para a casa. Foi até a antiga construção da fazenda. Estacionou o carro e caminhou sem parar ao redor.

Lá no fundo ele sabia que Hinata falara a verdade, mas também ficou muito enraivecido com a possibi lidade de ter sido traído por Sasuke e Tenten, e jogou toda sua fúria em cima de Hinata, a única pessoa ino cente em toda a história.

Tudo fazia sentido. Ele fora noivo de Tenten por quase cinco anos e, apesar de o sexo entre eles ser muito bom, não era muito freqüente, acontecendo so mente nas poucas semanas do ano em que visitava o Chile.

Ele a amara de certa forma, mas, honestamente, tinha muito mais interesse em expandir suas empre sas do que em se casar. Metade da atração que tinha por Tenten era pelo fato de ela estar tentando construir sua carreira de cantora e, desde que ele ajudasse com dinheiro, ela não o atrapalhava. Era conveniente para ambos na época.

Mas tardiamente ele percebeu que Tenten também não tinha pressa em se casar com ele. Ele notou que ela só apressou a data do casamento depois que Hinata deixou Sasuke. Provavelmente porque quando Hinata fugiu e os planos de seu pai para o rancho foram por água baixo, Sasuke passou a pressionar Tenten para casar-se com ele.

O acidente do carro ganhava um novo aspecto. A situação mais provável era que dois amantes estives sem brigando enquanto dirigiam em alta velocidade.

Não era de se espantar que Hinata não quisesse nada com o rancho Hyuuga. O lugar e as pessoas só lhe causa ram dor de cabeça e ela era somente uma adolescente na época.

Ele se jogou no chão e se recostou no tronco de uma oliveira. Seu próprio comportamento desde que encontrara Hinata novamente há alguns meses fora diabólico, se pensasse nisso agora e, depois da dis cussão daquela tarde, ela jamais olharia para ele no vamente.

Neji imaginou, sem vaidade, como um homem brilhante, articulado e inteligente como ele podia ter se comportado de forma tão grosseira, presunçosa e boba com a única mulher no mundo com a qual se importava: Hinata.

Ela era a única mulher do mundo com a qual se importava... Ele obteve sua resposta e, se levantando com um sorriso de determinação no rosto, entrou no carro e dirigiu de volta.

Hinata só conseguiu um vôo para a Inglaterra na noite do dia seguinte, às dez.

— Você fica para o jantar? — Thomas, o mordo mo de Neji , perguntou.

— Sim — Hinata falou. Sabia que seria praticamen te impossível encontrar um hotel em Roma àquela hora. E não estava preparada para ficar as próximas trinta horas vagando em um aeroporto. Neji já cau sara dor e sofrimento suficientes em sua vida, mas não mais.

— Às oito horas está bem, Thomas — ela disse. Hinata sentia vontade de sumir, mas seu orgulho não a deixaria escapar. Não daria a Neji a satisfação. Ela já tinha arrumado as malas, alojando-as em um quarto de hóspedes. Não mais se inclinaria a cada capricho de Neji .

Entrando no quarto que escolheu, Hinata caiu na cama. Não arredaria pé dali até a hora do jantar. Não tinha a menor vontade de ver Neji antes disso. Descendo a escada um minuto antes das oito horas, Hinata imaginou se Neji apareceria.

Thomas avisou a ela que o jantar seria do lado de fora e ela saiu, respirando fundo o ar da noite.

Ele a esperava no pátio, onde uma mesa estava posta para o jantar. Vestido relaxadamente, alto, mo reno e incrivelmente atraente, ele observou a aproxi mação dela. O coração traidor dela acelerou e ela des viou a atenção para a mesa.

— Eu não tinha certeza se ainda a encontraria aqui — falou Neji .

— Não quero ir para a casa de seus pais e o primei ro vôo que consegui é amanhã às dez da noite. Acho que esta casa é grande o suficiente para acomodar nós dois, sem que tenhamos que nos encontrar. Afinal, somos maduros. O fim de um caso não significa gran de coisa.

— Muito sensível, Hinata. Sente-se e deixe-me ser vir uma bebida. Este vinho é muito bom e sei que você adora vinho tinto.

Thomas apareceu com a comida e ela soltou um breve suspiro de alívio. E para sua surpresa, desco briu que estava realmente faminta.

Neji estava estranhamente calmo, mas por que não? Quando um caso terminava, não havia muito o que dizer. A atmosfera tensa que havia entre eles cor tou seu apetite.

— Mais vinho? — Ele sorriu brevemente.

— Sim, obrigada.

Por alguma razão, Hinata percebeu que Neji estava mais desconfortável do que ela. Ela olhou para a gar rafa de vinho vazia e então voltou a olhar para Neji .

— Você deve adorar este vinho mesmo. Bebeu quase toda a garrafa.

— E você me culpa, depois da revelação desta tar de?

— Falei a verdade. — Já estava satisfeita, tanto com a comida quanto com aquela farsa de jantar.

— Eu sei. Depois que superei o choque, tudo fez muito sentido.

Hinata olhou para ele desconcertada pela resposta.

— Você tem razão, Tenten nunca quis realmente se casar comigo — ele falou. — E quanto a Sasuke, ficou tudo óbvio quando consegui raciocinar.

Hinata podia sentir sua raiva e sua dor e quase senti pena.

— Eles não mereciam morrer, mas não posso fingir que sinto que se tenham ido. Meu único pesar por você ter se envolvido nesta complicada história triste tão jovem.

— Sim, mas está tudo acabado agora — falou Hinata. Devia se sentir vitoriosa por Neji ter acreditado nela, mas não se sentia. Porque isso não alterava o fato de ele ter amado Tenten. Estava perdendo tempo vivendo com esperança. Sabia que não conseguiria bancar a amante sofisticada. Não valeria a pena, trai ria seus próprios ideais. — E agora, se você me der licença — ela falou, se levantando.

— Não. — Neji se levantou, jogando a mesa lon ge, fazendo com que a louça e os talheres voassem por todos os lados. Então sua boca sensual se apertou em uma linha apertada e sem cor, enquanto seus olhos perolados capturavam e atraíam o olhar chocado dela. Passando por cima dos cacos no chão, ele agar rou seus ombros esguios. — E você quer casar comi go?

Se Neji não a tivesse agarrado, ela teria entrado em colapso e caído no chão, chocada. De olhos arre galados, ela o fitou, incapaz de acreditar no que dis sera.

— Você se casaria comigo, Hinata? — repetiu, com muita determinação. — Esqueça o que falei esta tar de. Esqueça tudo, pense apenas em nós dois.

Seu sonho estava se tornando realidade, mas tarde demais, percebeu Hinata. Se fosse se casar, queria um marido que a amasse e somente a ela. Não estava preparada para ser a segunda melhor.

— Não. Desculpe-me.

— Por que não? — perguntou Neji com uma fúria selvagem. — Você sabe que somos bons juntos.

— Sei, mas também sei que você ama Tenten, sem pre amou e sempre amará — falou Hinata. — E não posso competir com um fantasma...

— Um fantasma... Tenten? — Neji repetiu, incré dulo. — Nunca amei Tenten. Fiz mais amor com você em duas semanas do que jamais fiz com Tenten em todos os anos que passamos juntos.

— Sexo — Hinata falou. Tão típico de Neji .

— Não, sim — explodiu Neji . — _Dio!_ Você está me deixando confuso! — Uma das mãos caiu dos ombros dela e envolveu sua cintura. — Não quis di zer sexo. Quis dizer amor. Amo você, Hinata.

Pressionada contra o maravilhoso corpo dele e com os olhos dele queimando dentro dos seus com uma intensidade de sentimento que ele não tentava esconder, Hinata sentiu a esperança crescer dentro dela. Ele falou as palavras que ela esperava ouvir, mas ainda tinha medo de acreditar.

— Mas vocês eram noivos — ela não pôde deixar de murmurar.

— Eu sei e, apesar de me envergonhar, nunca amei Tenten. Não da forma como um homem deve amar a mulher que quer como esposa. Não da forma que a amo. Você me conhece, Hinata. Não consigo deixar você. — E para ilustrar o que dizia, a mão que estava no ombro desceu para contornar a maciez dos seios dela revelados pela blusa decotada.

Com os bicos dos seios enrijecidos em claro alívio contra o suave algodão e um calor queimando seu estômago, Hinata falou, sem ar:

— Isto não prova nada.

— Isto prova que a quero loucamente. Você real mente acha que eu manteria uma relação de longa distância como a que eu tinha com Tenten se realmen te a amasse? Eu estava trabalhando muito para ex pandir meus negócios e pensava que Tenten seria tão boa esposa quanto qualquer outra mulher. — Neji apertou os dedos espalhados no colo de Hinata. — Cer tamente isso diz algo a você, Hinata. Nunca acreditei no amor, até conhecer você.

Hinata olhou para ele, incapaz de falar, incapaz de sentir nada além de uma arrebatadora felicidade cre scendo dentro dela.

— Hinata, vamos entrar em casa — ele falou direta mente e ela deixou que ele a levasse para a elegante sala. Suas emoções estavam em estado tão caótico que mal podia pensar direito.

— Não estou fazendo a coisa da maneira certa, é verdade — Neji passou a mão nos cabelos dela. — Mas você precisa acreditar em mim, Hinata. — Ele se sentou ao lado dela, pegando uma de suas mãos.

— Amo você e quero me casar com você. — E para sua total e completa surpresa, ele tirou uma pe quena caixa do bolso da calça e a abriu. Os olhos dela ficaram fixos no reluzente anel com uma combinação incrível de perolas com diamantes e seu coração acelerou. Realmente queria se casar com ela e ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela olhou para o rosto moreno dele e viu sinceridade e amor e, surpreendentemente, um brilho de incerteza.

— Você trouxe este anel para mim? — ela pergun tou, com a voz embargada. — Mas esta tarde...

— Esta tarde fui um idiota — falou Neji . — Esta va muito tenso, determinado a pedir que viesse morar comigo, mas com medo que recusasse. Depois tive medo que, se você viesse, me deixasse alguns meses depois. — Neji com medo era um conceito total mente novo para Hinata. — Eu não estava exatamente confiante.

— Você não estava confiante? —Hinata sorriu diante do absurdo, mas viu o brilho de vulnerabilida de nos olhos dele e seu coração se encheu de amor. Ele realmente teve medo e ela percebeu que ele era tão propenso a incertezas emocionais quanto ela.

— Eu superei rapidamente, depois que me achei totalmente idiota, ao ouvir o que você contou sobre Sasuke e Tenten. Dirigi furioso e depois parei e pen sei um pouco. Depois dirigi novamente até a joalheria mais próxima. — Ele tirou o anel da caixa e, olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos perolados, colocou-o no terceiro dedo da mão dela. — Você vai se casar comigo, Hinata, pois não aceitarei "não" como resposta.

— E não terá — Hinata falou, tonta de felicidade. Neji levantou a mão dela até sua boca, beijando o anel como uma bênção.

— Jamais acreditei que pudesse amar alguém como amo você.

Hinata curvou a mão em torno da linha da mandíbula dele, com os olhos brilhantes fitando os olhos escurecidos e possessivos dele.

— Você me excita, me enfurece e me enlouquece, mas me apaixonei por você desde o nosso primeiro beijo.

— E agora que você me fala —(Essa frase resumiu meus pensamentos em todos os romances que eu li, sério, sempre fico, "Fala logo, cacete, deixa de enrolação" kkkkkk) resmungou Neji , pegando-a no colo e beijando-a apaixonadamente, enquanto a levava para cima. — Sinto como se tives se esperado toda a minha vida só para amá-la. — E ele a beijou novamente, deitando-a lentamente sobre a cama.

— E quando você percebeu que me amava? — ela perguntou, entre os beijos.

— Eu podia dizer que foi hoje à tarde, na casa da fazenda, mas isso não é verdade — admitiu. — Acho que já sabia há meses, mas não queria reconhecer. Provavelmente quando a vi novamente. Lembrei de você no passado como uma menina pequena e de pele clara, com grandes olhos inocentes e que parecia jovem demais para pensar em se casar e senti muita pena de você. Mas no dia que você entrou no meu escritório em Santiago e a vi altiva e estendendo a mão para mim, não consegui desviar os olhos. E você fez o que pôde para me ignorar.

— Eu tinha certeza de que tinha se casado com Tenten e, sabendo o que eu sabia, também senti pena de você, e nem sequer ousei encará-lo.

— Você sentiu pena de mim! Acho que ninguém mais na vida sentiu pena de mim e não tenho certeza se gosto desta idéia.

— Não se preocupe. — Hinata deu um beijo nos lábios dele. — Eu rapidamente superei isso e algu mas vezes pensei que fritá-lo em óleo fervente pode ria ser uma boa alternativa.

— Quando penso em como me comportei não a culpo, mas você me fascinou e confundiu tanto que não conseguia pensar direito. Não tinha qualquer in tenção de ir adiante com um casamento por conve niência, mas quando você me ignorou, me peguei in sistindo várias vezes seguidas. Acho que eu sempre soube que a amava, mas tinha muito medo de admitir para mim mesmo.

Hinata imaginava isso, mas ela parou de imaginar quando fez amor com ele de forma lenta e tátil, reali zada com a intensidade das sensações originadas por eles terem confessado abertamente seu amor, transportando-os para uma nova dimensão, em que exis tiam somente como um.

Certamente nada mais poderia dar errado, pensava Hinata, olhando ansiosamente pela janela da sala de estar. Os amigos e a família haviam chegado nos dois últimos dias: Sanchez e Donna com o bebê, Hizashi e Kurenai, e amigos de Neji de todo o mundo. Era o dia de seu casamento. Tina, sua madrinha, saíra para a igreja há meia hora.

Hinata voltou-se para a mãe. — Tem certeza de que o carro de noiva foi alugado para as duas horas? Sei que existe um certo charme no atraso da noiva, mas isso não se aplica ao carro. Eleja está quase vinte minutos atrasado.

Hikari sorriu para a filha com lágrima nos olhos. Hinata nunca estivera tão linda, com um vestido de cetim branco classicamente cortado e bordado com peque níssimos cristais em torno do pescoço e de mangas curtas. A saia seguia o contorno de seu corpo e se ostentava na parte de trás em uma elegante cauda, também cravejada de cristal. Seu magnífico cabelo era um volume de cachos deixados soltos seguindo as estritas instruções de Neji e uma tiara de cristal sus tentava o delicado véu.

— Mãe, pare de ficar tão nervosa. O que vamos fazer?

Uma batida na poria e o problema estava resolvido e cinco minutos depois sua mãe murmurava:

— Chegamos, querida.

Quando mãe e filha saíram do carro de noiva no portão da antiga igreja de Chipping Beecham, foi possível sentir uma grande animação pelo que seria sem dúvida o casamento do ano.

Hinata sorriu diante de todos os rostos sorridentes enquanto seguia até a igreja. Tina estava esperando e rapidamente ajeitou seu véu e a cauda do vestido, antes de Hinata entrar na igreja com os braços dados à mãe.

Mas depois de entrar na igreja, a noiva não tinha olhos para ninguém, além do alto, moreno e incrivel mente lindo noivo que a esperava no altar...

Todos concordaram que a cerimônia foi muito emocionante e, quando o padre falou "pode beijar a noiva", um suspiro coletivo foi ouvido diante da be leza do momento e eventualmente o beijo se tornou uma gargalhada o que despertou o convidado mais novo, o filho de Donna, que começou a chorar.

Mas quando Hinata registrou o barulho, ela já estava caminhando para a saída da igreja de braços dados com o homem de seus sonhos e feliz demais para se importar...


End file.
